Love Story
by Syreneh
Summary: Inspirada en Love Story de Taylor Swift. Los Cullen y los Swan han vivido en eterna enemistad desde hace ya generaciones, el odio entre ellos es casi una regla, pero ¿Qué sucederá cuando Edward e Isabella se conozcan? ¿Será el odio más fuerte que el amor?
1. First Met

Holiss! Aqui les traigo una nueva historia, para los que habian leido la de "this is emmett cullen's unilife" lo siento mucho pero se han borrado todos los archivos que tenia de esa historia y por ahora no ando de humor para volverlos a escribir, asi que otro dia sera.. bueno, ahora les traigo nueva historia! *aplausos* gracias, gracias.. okey, dejo de molestar y hora de leer...

* * *

**..Love Story..**

– ¿Estas bien? –le preguntó un chico de unos catorce años, al igual que ella, mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

– Si, gracias –contestó levemente hipnotizada por las hermosas orbes esmeraldas de él que comenzaban a nublar su mente.

– No hay de que –dijo levantándose con los libros de ella en la mano y sonriéndole gentilmente –. Soy Edward, Edward Cullen. ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó ahora con una sonrisa torcida que le quitó el aliento, literalmente.

– Soy Isabella Swan, pero dime Bella –dijo con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Edward… Cullen, no estaba segura pero por alguna extraña razón ese nombre le sonaba vagamente familiar, como si lo hubiera escuchado alguna vez de pequeña, ¿pero por qué?

Quizá lo había escuchado en una de las pláticas de sus padres, esas en las que podian armar todo un debate si no fuera por la necesidad de dormir, si, eso debió haber sido.

Cullen… ¡pero claro! ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado? Si se la pasan hablando de ellos.

Oh no.

Entonces, si por esas raras coincidencias del destino como las que leía en los libros, él era uno de esos "malditos traidores" como decía papá debería de odiarlo; pero Edward, ese chico extremadamente guapo que aún no tenia ni idea de como no podía haberlo visto antes, en definitiva no tenía apariencia de nada de eso, debían ser cosas de adultos.

– ¿A dónde vas? –le preguntó Edward sacándola de sus poco coherentes pensamientos.

– Al aula de historia, con la maestra Claudia.

– ¡Yo también!

Y comenzaron a caminar hacia su siguiente clase juntos, platicando de cualquier cosa.

* * *

les gusto? yo espero con todo mi corazoncito bonito que si, y no importa lo que piensen, porfiss mandenme un review para saber que es lo que piensan de mis historias o si deberia dejar de escribir.. bueno, en este capi hay algo que es de mi vida real, es la maestra Claudia, ella me da world history¬¬ arg! odio esa materia y maestra, en fin, que se puede hacer...

**missangiecullen **


	2. The Cullens

holiss! estoi taaan happy xq ia casi se acba la skull i x sus reviews, eso me pone supeeeer alegre, si no me creen preguntenle a mi sis en fin, los dejo para leer i los veo mas abajitoo...

* * *

**..Love Story..**

– ¿Cómo te fue hoy en la escuela, Isabella? –preguntó una mujer de aparencia joven, alegres ojos grises y cabello rizado oscuro y corto.

– Muy bien, mamá, solo algo aburrida –contestó Bella quitandose la mochila y poniendola en una silla desocupada.

– Claro, como siempre –dijo Renée sonriendo al recordar sus lejanos días en el instituto.

Al ver que su madre estaba de un humor envidiable, algo que no ocurría muy seguido por el clima de Froks, que era frío y siempre con lluvias, a Isabella se le ocurrió poner en marcha su pequeño plan para averiguar algo más sobre los Cullen y así, quizás, averiguar si Edward era uno de ellos.

– Ma –dijo algo dudosa–, ¿Quiénes son los Cullen?

– ¿Por qué preguntas eso? –dijo ella a la defensiva y visiblemente más tensa.

– No lo se, es solo que los he oído hablar de ellos a ti y a papá y me dio algo de curiosidad – y por primera vez una de sus mentiras pareció creíble, todo un record hablando de ella.

– Oh, bueno. Ellos son una familia muy antigua aquí, al igual que nosotros, los Swan. Hace muchos años, cuando tu abuela Marie era joven, ambas familias eran aliadas, dirigían una gran empresa juntos pero los Cullen los traicionaron y se creo una gran enemistad.

– Señorita Isabella, tiene visitas –le dijo Sophie, que acabaca de entrar a la cocina, utilizando un sucio delantal por ser una de las sirvientas.

– Voy.

– ¡Hola Belly Bells! –exclamó una chica bajita con apariencia de duendecillo y alborotado cabello negro, cada una de sus puntas apuntaba a una dirección distinta.

– Hola Alice –dijo riendo con su mejor amiga/casi hermana –. ¿Volviste a tomar café?

– ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? –preguntó ella dando saltitos y hablando aún más rápido de lo normal.

– Porque estas dando pequeños saltos por toda la habitación –dijo y comenzaron a reír tanto que cayeron al piso–. Al, creo que necesitamos hablar –dijode pronto, esta vez mucho mas seria.

* * *

volviii! los deje en suspensoo! buajajaja! pero no woorry, ia tengo listos varios capis xq me vino un ataqe d inspiracion masivoo i tengo planeado actualizar pronto, i promise. palabra de niña exploradora.. jajaja siempre qise decir eso:D i aora qe e cumplido mi sueño solo me qeda algo mas por decir...

**REVIEW!!**

**missangiecullen**


	3. Alice

perdon, perdon, perdooooon! lo se , es imperdonable qe me aya tardado tanto, pro esq primero me castigan la compu i luego mueree.. bueno, se los explicare mejor mas abajitoo. lean!

**

* * *

**

**..Love Story..**

– ¡Isabella Marie Lilian Swan! ¡Eso es lo más romántico que había escuchado en toda mi vida! –chilló Alice, haciendo que todos en la gran casa se voltearan a ver extrañados ya que el grito provocó un eco que sonaba algo escalofriante.

– Calla, Alice. Mamá me mataría... Noo, me herbiría viva en aceite, me rebanaría en trocitos y luego me enterraría en el jardín junto a la fuente si se llegara a enterar de tus burradas. Además, nunca dije estar enamorada de él –susurró algo molesta y divertida por las ocurrencias de su amiga que siempre estaba viendo cosas donde no las hay, definitivamente Alice debía de dejar de comprar libros románticos al 2 por 1 en el mall, había comenzado a alucinar, otra vez; también debería de dejar de comprar tanto, ya no le cabe nada más en su armario. Alice le dedico una mirada reprobatoria –. Okey, quizas, y solo quizas he exagerado un poquito –dijo ahora haciendo gestos raros con las manos.

– Vamos, Belly Bells, es que es más que obvio… ¡Es como en Romeo y Julieta! Tienes que admitirlo, ambas familias se odian, su amor es imposible pero aún así se enamoran a primera vista…

Alice sabía que ese era el libro favorito de Bella y comenzó un discurso de nunca acabar sobre las similitudes que tenían ambas historias, pero Bella ya se hallaba desconectada de ese mundo y las cursilerías de la duendecillo, y, con la sola mención de esa obra, comenzó a imaginarse a ella y a Edward como los protagonistas de esa romántica novela.

– ¿Tú crees? –preguntó con una sonrisa soñadora seguida de un sonoro suspiro.

– ¿Qué fueron esos gritos, niñas? –dijo la madre de Isabella entrando a la habitación de su hija.

– Nada, Renée, ya sabes que yo me emociono con todo –la pelinegra dijo, sabiendo que odiaba que le dijeran "tía". Alice dijo eso con tanta naturalidad que incluso Bella se lo creyó

– ¿Y se podría saber que pasó ahora para que te emocionaras así?

– Es que acabo de conocer al chico más guapo, lindo y encantador del mundo... –y comenzó a contar una historia demasiado similar a la de Bella pero con los toques "Alice", obviamente –. Lo tenias que haber conocido, Renée. ¿Verdad, Bella?

– ¿Uh? Oh, si, cierto. Allie se la ha pasado hablndo de eso durante todo el día, y no creo que algún día pare.

– Eres muy mala, Isabella, muuy mala... –dijo Alice resentida mirando con ojos entrecerrados a Bella; pero en ellos se podía ver un brillo de diversión, jamás podría odiar a Bella.

* * *

odienme, io tambien lo ago, i a mi compu tonta fea i lenta, pero de navidad me daran una laptop! la mala noticia esq la tendre qe compartir con mi sis i eso le qita lo cool¬¬ no es justo _"la vida no es justa"_ calla Lilian, solo por eso no te la prestare¬¬ ignoren a esa fea i mala mala, muuui mala.. okei, creo q io ia comence a alucinar tmb solo ai algo mas x decir..

**¡REVIEW!**


	4. A Plan

i am back haha yo happy xq e comido muchooo pastel de chocolate i lo amooo! no tanto como a Twilight, of course, pro algo es algo... okiss dejo de alucinar durante unos segundos i las dejo leer agustoo..._

* * *

_

**..Love Story..**

_Maldito despertador,_ pensaba Isabella al levantarse esa mañana para otro torturador día de clases.

Se alistó con pereza con la ropa que había sacado el día anterior con ayuda de su amiga adicta a las compras, sip, nos referimos a Alice; se subio al auto seguida de su chofer y fue a la escuela con los ojos aun pesándole una tonelada y lamentándose el no haber fingido una enfermedad para poder así faltar. Aunque, al recordar cierto par de ojos verdes (que le encantaban aunque jamaslo admitiria), todos esos pensamientos negativos desaparecieron como alma que se lleva el diablo.

–Alice, tranquilízate –le ordenó Bella divertidísima al ver a su amiga acercándose hacia ella con saltitos y dando vueltas a su alrededor, otra vez había bebido cafe.

–Ya se como lograr que tú y Edward estén juntos –canturreó después de respirar hondo y con una sonrisa maléfica en su antes angelical rostro; esto no le gustaba nada a Bella.

–Alice, ya te he dicho que eso no es posible porque…

–Nada de eso –interrumpió el reclamo de su amiga –. No hay nada imposible para Mary Alice Brandon, como tú bien sabes. Bueno, como estaba diciendo antes de que cierta persona me interrumpiera –dijo mirando a Bella significativamente, pero la decidió ignorar para evitar problemas–, habrá un baile este viernes en el salón, y será de disfraces, con las mascaras nadie sabrá que ustedes dos están juntos –dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, la actitud que tomaba cuando sabia que tenia razón.

–Pero ¿Cómo…?

–Nada de "peros", ya lo tengo _todo _planeado, te invitara ahora, pero no te diré cuando ni como –le dijo, sabiendo que si no le decía que la invitaría al momento de eso le podría dar un ataque –. También tengo sus disfraces ¡Se veran geniales!

Comenzó a caminar hacía el lado contrario con toda la gracia de una bailarina, haciendo que su falda de colores se meciera al ritmo de sus caderas.

Gracias a la "brillante" idea de Alice, Isabella paso todo el día total y completamente distraída, ganándose numerosas reprendidas de los profesores; cosa que en momentos así no tenía ni la menor importancia cosas como esas.

Ya iban a salir al segundo _break_ y todavía no había señales de Edward, quizá Alice solo lo había inventado para hacerle pasar un mal rato…

* * *

woojoo! volvi i con laptop nueva! *carita super feliz* amo a santa,viva santa! i qien diga q no existe es un malo amargado malo¬¬ haha toi mal de la cabezaa creo q fue el pastel de mi ermana, se veia algo sospechoso mmh.. okei, dejare un lado mis locuras ii seguire con lo que es importante: las amo chicas! lose, no soi una graaan escritora, ni siquiera se como es posible q les guste lo q escribo pro aun asi las amoo con mi corazon lindo=) haha aahh! lo mas importante de TODOO, dejen a un lado todo lo q acen, solo lean estoo

**REVIEW!! **

**missangiecullen:***


	5. You Have Got a Date

hoho! volvii mas rapido de lo q se podria esperar, lo see.. pero asi soi iop!! toi happy i no se xqe.. raro no? asi soi io asi qe deberian irse acostumbrando a mis locuraass:D iiii aoraaa.. el momento de la verdad i d los dos dias q ievo sin dormir.. haha no es ciertoo! okei, okei, aora sii aki esta el capii_

* * *

_

**..Love Story..**

_Oh quizá, y solo quizá, te esta diciendo la verdad_

dijo una extraña pero a la vez familiar voz en la cabeza de Bella; eso era completamente imposible.

Al sonar el chillido del timbre que marcaba el final de clases, Bella se apresuró a guardar todas sus cosas y tomar sus libros, tenía el extraño presentimiento de que algo sucedería, algo que cambiaría todo su mundo. Eso era extraño porque casi siempre Alice era quien "veía el futuro" como decía ella.

Pero, sorprendentemente, no se equivocaba.

En cuanto salió por la puerta del salón de Biología, iba mirando sus pies pues sentía que alguien la miraba muy intensamente y, al levantar la vista, se topó con unos profundos ojos esmeralda; Edward se hallaba recargado contra los _lockers _con aire casual y completamente inmóvil, dándole la apariencia de una estatua de un antiguo dios griego. Estaba usando unos pantalones de mesclilla desteñidos y una camisa verde que hacía que sus ojos resplandecieran aún más, su rostro estaba sereno pero al encontrarse sus miradas lo ilumminó una gran sonrisa que quitaba el aliento.

– Hola –dijo Bella extrañada de que Edward se encontrara ahí, su clase, Lengua, era del otro lado del instituto.

– Le contestó con su voz, suave como el terciopelo –. Te quiero mostrar algo –dijo luego de una larga pausa en la que ambos miraban incomodos sus manos o encontraban muy interesante cualquier mariposa que pasaba por ahí.

– ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó la de ojos chocolate, nunca le habían gustado las sorpresas pero la curiosidad que le picaba era demasiado grande.

– Ya lo verás –le dijo con una sonrisa picara que volvió gelatina sus piernas.

_¿Sabes? Lo peor del caso es que no te gusta, imagina como estarías si fuera así… _decía una molesta voz en su mente, de nuevo, a la que decidió ignorar.

A las orillas del instituto se encontraba un pequeño bosque al que Edward llevó a Bella, claro que a ella se le hizo de lo más extraño ya que él ya sabía de su extrema falta de coordinación, no era un secreto para nadie en el pequeño Forks; ahí no existían los secretos.

Después de unos pocos minutos de caminar, y tropezarse en el caso de Bella, se encontraron con un pequeño arrollo de agua bajo unos débiles rayos de sol, todo en un pequeño y perfecto prado, que le daban un toque mágico a toda la escena.

– Este lugar es hermoso, Edward –dijo maravillada ante lo que veía, se trataba de convenser de que no soñaba; incluso se pellizcó discretamente..

– Eh, Bella… –Edward se notaba muy nervioso, algo raro en él, se revolvía el cabello continuamente –. ¿Te gustaría ir al baile de disfraces conmigo? –sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas, era la primera vez que Bella lo veía así, lucía totalmente adorable.

– Claro que sí, Edward, me encantaría –dijo sin dejar pasar ni un solo minuto, o más bien segundo, con _esa_ sonrisa boba.

* * *

tan tan tan taaaaannn! wou eddie invito a bells al baile! no me lo esperabaa =o haha creo q no me e tomado mis pastillass ohoh.. jojo ertoi muui entretenida viendo star wars babeando x el anakin i qien diga q es feo es x pura envidia:D creo que ia no ai nada mas x decir excepto estooo:

**REVIEW!** (dejar reviews adelgaza!)

**missangiecullen:***


	6. The Ball

volviii!! siip, lose e tardado muchoo pero no ees mi culpa, es solo q lilian comio mucho en navidad i año nuevo ii... bueno, no qieren saber el resto:P haha, creanme, no qieren saber tooodoo lo q comio lili en las fiestas... okei, despues de decir las verdades de lilian es ora de leer!!

* * *

**..Love Story..**

Por razones obvias Edward no había podido pasar por Isabella ya que de haber sido así sus padres los habría encerrado en sus habitaciones el resto de sus vidas, permitiéndoles salir solo para ir al baño o sufrir una tortura; claro que ellos exageraban; o al menos eso era lo que querían creer.

El salón de eventos se hallaba decorado exquisitamente con la más obvia intervención de Alice en el comité de organización haciendo parecer el lugar a uno de los castillos encantados de Disney con el toque _fashionista, _por supuesto. Todo estaba cubierto de rosas blancas, había grandes candelabros en el techo, y una inmensa pista de baile en la que unas cuantas parejas se hallaban bailando; también era todo con diferentes tonos de azul que hacía que se sintiera como si se estuviera bajo el mar o en una playa virgen.

– Hola, Belly Bells –dijo Edward con su deslumbrante sonrisa torcida, para solo conocerse por algunos días ambos sentían que ya llevaban toda una vida juntos, como si el destino hubiera decidido que _debían _conocerse, cosa por la que ambos daban gracias a Dios.

– Hola, _Eddie_ –le respondió la castaña, él frunció el ceño, odiaba que le dijeran _Eddie, _y ella lo sabía perfectamente, claro esta, lo había dejado bien en claro después de que Lauren llegara y se le echara encima llamendole de ese mismo modo.

Y exactamente por eso lo hacía tanto.

Pero lo que no sabía era que el efecto que cusaba en él cuando ella le decía así era muy distinto a ese.

– Te ves muy linda –dijo el de cabello bronce con un muy sutil sonrojo que le daba un toque de inocencia a su rostro, viendo a Isabella que usaba un hermoso traje blanco de princesa con pequeños diamantes que resaltaba su pequeña pero perfecta figura y que, obviamente, había escogido Alice ya que Bella jamás habría escogido esos tacones o esa tiara.

– Gracias, tú también te ves muy guapo –aunque guapo se quedaba corto al lado de Edward vestido de príncipe pero claro que no lo admitiría en voz alta, bueno a menos que Alice la torturara con otra ida de compras; ella estaba sonrojada con todas las tonalidades posibles de rojo, pero al menos la mascara dorada que usaba lo hacía menos visible.

Él solo sonrió en respuesta.

– Vamos a bailar –dijo el chico después de que Alice llegara para arreglar todos los trajes.

– Oh no, Edward, eso si que no. Yo y el baile no van juntos –contestó Bella negándose frenética, su torpeza no le ayudaba mucho a la hora de bailar.

Edward utilizo todo el poder de su preciosa mirada esmeralda, la cual causo enormes estragos en la ya de por si débil fuerza de voluntad de Isabella, hasta que ella suspiró audiblemente señalando su derrota.

– Esta bien –dijo rindiéndose, si había algo contra lo que no se podía resistir era a Edward y su poder de persuasión sobrenatural –, pero solo un baile –advirtió.

– Con eso es suficiente.

La tomó de la mano y la condujó al centro de la pista de baile, ahí todos, incluyendo a los profesores que ahí se encontraban, los miraban con los ojos como platos; nadie podía creer que Isabella y Edward se encontraran bailando juntos, en especial Lauren, que al parecer tenía como objetivo asesinar a Bella con la mirada.

Al final terminaron bailando alrededor de dos horas, todo un record para Bella ya que no se cayó ni una sola vez; se sentía muy segura en los fuertes brazos de Edward, como si perteneciera ahí.

– ¿Bella? –dijo el sacándola de sus ensoñaciones. Ella solo volteó hacía arriba con ojos soñadores.

Tomo su mano y la comenzó a guiar por entre la gran multitud que se encontraba en el baile, al parecer le mostraría algo ya que se hallaba muy impaciente, al igual que ella.

* * *

buajajaja! las e dejado en suspenso q mala soi, lo se, pero esq lilian me a seducido al lado oscuro, es mas, justo aora estoi a punto de acer qe cierta personita (vampiros) pero no dire sus nombres (Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle...) haha! i sorry x no actualizar pero esq andaba toda apurada con lo d prepararme para la skul ime e comprado mis pupilentes!! hoho io los qeria de color pero eran mui caros¬¬ la vida es injusta..

sin nada importante qe decir, o mas bien nada sin sentido, regresare con Lilian qe sta muii ocupada con la pocion!

alto! recorde algo!!

**REVIEW!!**

**missangiecullen:***


	7. Being a Spy

helloooou everybodyy!! sabian qe las amooo! no? pues sii las AMOO! mucho mas qe a Lilian, recuerden qe eia es muuy mala i qe qiere lavarnos el cerebro para coonquistar el mundo y llamarle Lilian's World, pero nooo es mejor Angie's World, si no me creen ay muchas qe me apoian, cierto?_ "si, como tu digas.._." ey! si es verdad angie cullen o-shea me apoia, cierto chica?? ahh! este capi va para eia, no para ustedes, para eia.. haha no es cierto, pero en especial para eya!=) haha dejo mis tontadas por un rato i las dejo leer, pero recuerden, _ill be back!_

* * *

**..Love Story..**

De pronto la mano de Edward se soltó y lo perdió de vista, lo buscó impaciente entre la multitud pero no lo lograba encontrar. Y, desafortunadamente se encontró con ciertas personas no muy agradables.

– Hola, Bella –dijo el chico rubio mirandola descaradamente y comiendosela con los ojos, algo que ponía de muy mal humor a Bella.

– Hola, Mike. Hola, Tyler –respondió ella al percatarce de que también se encontraba ahí el moreno, preguntandose si lograron distinguir el odio en sus palabras.

– Bueno, nos preguntabamos si quisieras bailar con uno de nosotros –dijo Tyler, tenía una sonrisa presumida, estaba seguro de que lo escogería a él. O eso era lo que él pensaba.

Eran las personas más odiadas de todo el instituto; y también los acosadores personales de Bella. Sí, ella y su mala suerte, que raro.

– Lo siento, me tengo que ir –dijo sin darles oportunidad de replicar algo y sin sentirlo nada ya que acababa de ver unos centellantes cabellos bronce dirigiendose a un pequeño balcón.

– ¿Edward? –susurró su suave voz en las sombras, estas le impedian ver con claridad lo que sucedia a su alrededor.

– Aquí estoy, Bella –dijo tomándole la mano y jalándola hacía él hasta que chocó con su duro pecho, casi como si la protegiera.

El ambiente se sumió en un cómodo silencio, con uno en los brazos del otro, transmitiendose así todos esos sentimeintos que se sentían incapaces de decir en voz alta, o que más bien no era posible decir por cierto problema entre las familias.

– Bella, me… gustaría pedirte algo –dijo Edward nervioso, algo raro en él, miraba a cualquier lugar menos a los ojos de Isabella; lo único en lo que ella podía pensar era en lo adorable que se veía.

– ¡Bella! _Tienes_ que venir –chilló Alice vestida y maquillada como Tinkerbell, incluso unsaba una peluca rubia que le daba un aspecto extrabagante.

– ¿Qué quieres, Al? –dijo Bella entre dientes enojada, la pequeña se puso a pensar sobre que podría haber puesto de malas a Bella mientras alisaba su muy corto vestido verde y le ordenaba que acomodara sus brillantes alas.

Entonces Alice fue iluminada.

– ¡Oh! ¡Oopss! Lo siento tanto, Beys –se disculpó Alice apenada –. ¡Alto! Le debes decir que sí; si no... –susurró Alice sin completar la amenaza, no era necesario.

Se despidió rápidamente de ambos, pero se quedó escondida detrás de las puertas que daban hacía el balcón, no se perdería por nada del mundo ese momento.

– ¿Qué sucede, Edward? –preguntó la castaña, ahora algo cautelosa después de la interrupción de cierta hada.

– Es solo que… bueno, la verdad no tengo ni idea de cómo decir esto –dijo riendo nerviosamente para depués respirar hondo –. Bella, se que nos conocemos desde hace poco, muy poco, se que existe una absurda enemistad entre nuestras familias… –respiró hondo y pasó una mano por su cabello bronce; Bella estaba en shock –. ¿Quisieras ser mí… novia?

– Claro que sí, Edward, me encantaría –respondió, y ambos se quedaron viendo a sus pies la ciudad que parecía resplandecía durante esos eternos días de verano.

Y la pequeña Tinkerbell estaba que no cabía en si de la emoción, parecía que en cualquier momento explotaría.

– ¿Qué sucece, Allie?

– ¡Shhh! Callate, ¿Qué no ves lo que esta pasando? –regañó Alice sin ver siquiera quien estaba tras ella; pero al voltear se llevó una graaan sorpresa –. Oopss. Lo siento, Jazz –se disculpó, y por primera vez comprendió a Bella.

Su rostro ardía, acababa de callar al chico que la tenía loca desde que estaba en quinto año... Jasper Whitlock; el capitán del equipo de futbol y el más popular de la escuela; y acababa de callarlo descaradamente.

– ¡Oopss! Lo siento, Jasper –repitió, se encontraba demasiado nerviosa –; no hables y solo mira –le dijo emocionada y olvidando casi por completo su pena y siguiendo en su tarea de espía.

– Son... –se calló al ver el rostro de la duende –. ¡Guau! Edward e Isabella –susurró, Jasper estaba impresionado, pero no por esos dos, era por ver a esa hermosa chica que le había quitado el aliento en el mismo momento en que la vio.

* * *

adivinen! la pocion de Lilian no funcino (qe sorpresaa) asi qe estoy enojada con eia, no le ablen.. es mala i manipuladoraa haha al igual qe mii profe de fisicaa uyy el si qe es maaalo¬¬ pero al menos oi nos dejo acer el experimento de la maisena, es genial! i asqeroso.. hoho me boe a hacer la homework aburridaaa de español, es mas! oi me quede dormmida en esa clase, esq puso musica clasica i todos PLOOP! caimos dormidoss haha al menos no se dio cuenta...

ah tmb tengo otra tarea, qe se las encargo a ustedes para qe me aiuden..

**REVIEW!!**

**missangiecullen**


	8. Jasper

sorryy, soooorry x la tardanza!! es q mientras me llego mi ataqe de inspiracion con haunted house, la tonta y mala escuela, el cumple de mi primitta loca i las tontadas qe ago=) se me fue el tiempo i no he tenido tiempo para actualizarr. asi qe para dejarlas leer taan lindas como siempre ai les va el capii!!

* * *

**..Love Story..**

El sabado paso como cualquier otro, Bella solo suspiró soñadoramente reviviendo cada uno de los momentos del mágico baile, otra vez. Momentos como esos eran los que le recordaban porque la duendecilla era su mejor amiga, ya que si no hubiera sido por ella no habría tenido la mejor noche de toda su vida.

– ¡Bells! ¡El telefono! –gritó Renée desde el piso de abajo.

– ¿Hola?

– ¡HOLISS! –Alice gritó tan fuerte que tuvo que apartar el aparato para no quedar sorda –. Amiguiss, te amoo.

– Okey, Allie, ¿Ahora que quieres? –ya conocía muy bien ese tono y no traía nunca nada bueno.

– ¿Yo, Bellie? ¿Como crees? Yo nunca, solo quería saludar a la más linda amiga de tooodo el mundo –hubo un largo silencio del otro lado de la línea –. ¡Argh! Okey, solo te quiero pedir la cosita más chica del mundo, no es nada importante la verdad...

– Alice...

– Bueno, como estaba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieras; ¡Iremos de compras! –canturreó alegremente, esa era la gran pasión de Alice, pero la mayor perdición de Bella –. Y no te puedes negar, es obligatorio –su voz sonó tan amenazadora que ni siquiera replicó.

Y así un día de paz y tranquilidad pasó a ser una de las más grandes torturas de la pobre Bella, y, para evitar experiencias traumaticas y por si alguien por aquí se impresiona facilmente, nos ahorraremos los espeluznantes detalles.

* * *

Un chico con uniforme de futbol caminaba por los campos con un balón bajo el brazo, tenía una gran sonrisa que hacía suspirar soñadoras a todas las chicas que se pasaban por su camino; pero esa sonrisa, para la mala fortuna de todas aquellas, ya tenía una dueña.

– Hola, Jazz –saludó Edward a su mejor amigo.

– Hola, Ed –contestó un chico alto y rubio.

Ambos corrieron hacia el resto del equipo, del cual ambos eran los capitanes, para comenzar con el entrenamiento.

Comenzaron con los pases y con el calentamiento usual mientras el entrenador los supervisaba.

– Sigan con el entrenamiento –gritó Jasper al equipo y le dijo a Edward que lo siguiera –. Okey, ¿Quién es? –claro que sabía quien era, los había visto en el baile, pero lo tenía que comprobar por si mismo.

– ¿De qué rayos hablas, Jasper?

– No te hagas el idiota, traes una sonrisa de bobo desde que llegaste aquí que solo se puede significar una cosa –y él tenía razón, Jasper lo conocía tan bien que parecía que sentía sus emociones –. Entonces… ¿Cómo se llama?

Él fingía que no tenía idea de que era de lo que estaba hablando Jasper, eso le pasa por tener de mejor amigo a un chico así de intuitivo. Se distrajo unos minutos mientras veía como su equipo de futbol entrenaba para el próximo partido y, luego, como Lauren llegaba y coqueteaba con ellos descaradamente, una imagen no muy agradable para ver.

Edward suspiró derrotado –. Esta bien. Su nombre es Isabella Swan y es la chica más…

– Espera ¿Dijiste "Swan"? –interrumpió el rubio las cursilerías de su amigo que parecía no tendrían fin.

– Sí… ¿Y eso qué? –dijo Edward aún cegado por la linda chica de cabello y ojos chocolate.

Jasper suspiró exasperado, a veces su amigo podía llegar a ser de verdad tonto, esa Isabella le debe gustar muchísimo.

– Es de "esos" Swan, con los que los Cullen están peleados. ¿Es que ya no lo recuerdas?

Entonces, por una divina intervención, Edward comprendió todo.

– Tienes razón –dijo el de ojos verdes golpeándose la frente al recordar esa "disputa sin posibilidad alguna de perdonar" como decía Carlisle, su padre –. Pero no importa, ya me las arreglare como pueda, ya verás –sonrió torcidamente, "Los Cullen siempre logran todo lo que se proponen".

Y ahora estaba aquí, frente a esa chica, la única que había logrado llegar a su corazón, esperando esa tan ansiada respuesta que no lo había dejado tranquilo en todo el día.

Sus delicados y carnosos labios se curvaron en una hermosa sonrisa – Claro que sí. Edward, me encantaría –y en ese momento supo que toda la espera había valido la pena.

* * *

wuujuu! me encanta este capi i amo a jazz!! el siempre taan inteligentioosoo, pero claro que tambien amo a eddie teddie, el es muuy motzo y sepxy!! haha las locuras del dicciionario de Angie's World! eyy! ustedes pueden ayudar con palabras para describir lo hermosamente perfecto que es Edward!! siiiii qe genial seria eso sooi bien sabiondesca=o haha aunqe el yin piese lo contrario iop se qe lo soi i estoi muui orgullosa de eso! qiero ir a la playa (otra vez) haha esq fui aier ii asi muxxoo frio.. pero comi bollitos de chocolaaate siiii!! qiero bollitos, pero la tonta de mi siss se los acabo=( qe triste, me ire a llorar a mi rincon del llanto en mi cuarrto..

ya volvi despues de mi momento "emo" =) ahhhh!

**REVIEW!!**

**missangiecullen:***


	9. Confessions

hoho i volver again!! pero, lamentablemente mi padre ia vio mis calificaciones en fisica.. lo bueno es qe engañe al profe e hice qe me pusiera 76 en la final!! al menos no reprobe.. pero ahora mi padre lindo me ayudara en fisica, lo cual no me gusta muchoo qe digamos. bueno, dejare mis tontadas por algunos segundos y la dejare que lean las burradas qe hago con mi imaginaciiooon!

* * *

**..Love Story..**

Dos chicos se apoyaban misteriosamente en una pared cercana a las escaleras, miraban hacía todos lados, la chica bajita tenía cara de fastidio y sus brazos estaban cruzados fuertemente cruzados sobre su pequeño pecho, el rubio alto miraba divertido el adorable puchero que hacía, parecía una niña pequeña a la que le habían negado un dulce.

– ¡Aagh! Ya estoy harta, esto no puede seguir así... –susurraba la de cabello negro furica, si había algo que no soportara era que su mejor amiga se besuqueara con el chico perfecto para ella mientras que el chico de sus sueños se encontraba exactamente junto a ella y se lamentaba de no poder hacer lo mismo –. Y no va a seguir así. Susurró amenazante.

–Pero, Allie...

Demasiado tarde, la pixie acababa de separar a los tortolos que sonreían tontamente, Bella estaba totalmente sonrojada y veía embobada a Edward mientras que este hacía lo mismo com ella.

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que Bella y Edward estaban juntos, pero al parecer no era tan buena idea como lo parecía al principio; tanta cursilería traía loca a Alice.

– Ya, ya, ya. Basta de estarse besuqueando que ya hacemos bastante tratando de que no los descubran como para que los vean de acarameladitos –dijo, o más bien gritó exasperada Alice a los dos "tortolitos" odiaba con toda su alma que a ella y a Jasper les tocara la molesta y desesperante tarea de vigilar.

Alice tomo a Bella por la mano a la fuerza y la arrastró junto a ella hacía los _lockers_ de ellas.

– Cállate, Allie, Y no me puedes negar que a tí no te gustaría besuquearte con Jasper, he visto como lo miras, y, por cierto, trae una cubeta –susurró al ver que Lauren se acercaba.

– Vamonos, Bella, recuerda que la estupidez es contagiosa –dijo Alice en voz alta a proposito para que la _Bimbo _escuchara, ya estaba de malas y no era recomendable hacerla enojar aún más.

– ¿Qué dijiste, Brandon?

– Nada que te interese, Mallory –dijo con acritud y la dejo con las palabras en la boca al alejarse a la cafetería con su elegante caminar junto a una impresionada Bella que la miraba con la boca abierta, literalmente. Nadie nunca enfrentaba a Lauren, pero claro que Alice era una excepción, a ella nadie la intimidaba jamás.

Se fueron todo el camino riendo de lo tonta que esa rubia oxigenada podía llegar a ser. Al entrar se formaron en la eterna fila en la que Bella se dedicó a pensar en Edward, que gran sorpresa; y Alice miraba como se formaba una gran y divertida sonrisa tonta. Ambas compraron una hamburguesa de queso y un refresco pues se morían de hambre después de fracasar rotundamente en el intento de dieta de la duende, en una mesa cercana a ellas se encontraba sentada Ángela Weber, una chica de cabello oscuro y lacio timida, al igual que Bella, pero simpatica.

– Hola, Ang –exclamaron las dos al mismo tiempo sentandose en la mesa.

– Hola, Belly. Hola, Allie –saludo sonriente ella, si había una chica simpatica y compensiva en esa escuela que no te amenazaba constantemete era Ángela, y por eso era una de las mejores amigas del duó dinamico. Durante el almuerzo hablaban de cualquier cosa, en especial de cierto chico que traía loca a Angie: Ben Cheney; y Alice copiaba una tarea que no había terminado.

– ¡Alto! ¿Para qué la cubeta? –preguntó la bajita mientras trataba de resolver una difícil ecuación de Matemáticas que el profesor Charlie había dejado, al recordar la conversación anterior, totalmente perdida aún.

– Para la baba, no queremos que alguien se resbale –susurró Isabella palmeando el hombro de Alice al mismo tiempo que se levantaban pues ya faltaba poco tiempo para la siguiente clase.

– ¡Oh! Vamos, no es para tanto... –rezongaba Alice, las otras dos se reían de ella, hacía pucheros y se reían aún más; mientras que con Edward y Jasper ocurría algo muy similar.

– No, ya en serio, ¿Te gusta Alice Brandon? –preguntó Edward finjiendo no saber nada, pero es que su amigo era más que obvio.

Jasper finjió poner atención a clase de Inglés, pero la penetrante mirada de Edward lo hizo ceder.

– Bueno, te voy a decir lo que sucede, pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie, ni siquiera a Isabella.

– ¿Poe qué? –murmuró Edward triste. Él nunca le guardaba secretos a Bella, no le gustaba hacerlo.

– Porque ella le diría a Alice que me gusta –repondió Jasper con un leve sonrojo en sus anguladas mejillas.

– Lo siento, hermano, pero solo Alice no sabe eso.

* * *

oooooh myy gooood! _"respira Angie, respira, ya te estas poniendo lila.." _hahaha qe gracioooosa Lilian.. bueno, como hiperventilaba antes de qe mi mala conci me interrumpiera oi me e derretido por completo, el Pepe ooooh! bueno, el primer dia lamentablemete no lo habia visto, pues la profe Claudia¬¬ me estaba regañando pero aoraa... esta para morirsee!!, en serioo es qe, es qe.. oooh no hay palabras para describir lo qe e visto, esq tiene unos perfectamente marcados cuadritos.. qe cuadritos, cuadrotes! hahahaha aun no me la creo qe tan solo tenga 14 y eso.. uuuh! Angie sta contentaa! creo qe el año qe entra me ggustara mas ir a la escueeela! haha el iba un año arriba pero se fue a canada este año i lo atrasaron, asi qe aora estara en el mismo año qe iop!! =) wujjuu soi happy, pero lo malo es q qedara en el A, i el A es malo es mejor el B=) siiiii el B es el mejoor hhaha creo qe ire al A maaaass seguido aun!=O aaaaaaaaaaaahhh! (grito de niñita completamente obsecionada!!)

ooohohohooh casi lo olvido, esq iperventilar toma muucho esfuerzo=D haha recuerden..

**REVIEW!! **

**misangiecullen:***

_PS: al dejar un review un Edward te visitara en la noche i ara lo qe le ordenes=O; en caso de no ser asino es mi culpa, es de Bella y no se devuelve su review=)_

**_...So The Lion Fell in Love With The Lamb..._**


	10. Getting Caught

tan tan tan taaaan! adivinen qien volvioo?! ssii! iopp haha i vine para molestarr okei, no es cierto, vine xq aora no me dejaron tarea=) y tenia tiempo asi qee buueeno, decidi qe como soi la mas lindda hermosa de todas (?) que subiria un ccapi today! mmmm creo qe eso de ver tele hasta altaas oras de la noche si daña el cerebro, aora een español tuva un sueño de lo mas raro i ahora delirio.. okei, me estoi volviendo loca, mass de lo normal, mientras leen ire con mi psicologa..

* * *

**..Love Story..**

En cuanto terminó de picar la verdura que preparaban para la comida de ese día, salió corriendo hacia la puerta trasera tal como le había dicho la señora Renée que hiciera al terminar con lo que hacía. Sus manos sangraban levemente por unas cortaduras que tenía en sus dedos, jamás había sido muy buena a la hora de eso de cortar y eso ya era común en ella, tan solo se puso un par de las curitas que siempre cargaba en el bolsillo de su delantal.

– ¡Señorita Isabella! ¡Señorita Isabella! –exclamaba la chica de largos bucles de tono rojizo con destellos más claros corriendo por el enorme jardín. Había sido un día muy largo y se sentía completamente exhausta.

Detrás de un gran sauce llorón, en una vieja banca hecha de roca y rodeados por un sinfín de hermosas flores de todos colores, se encontraba un chico de muy desordenado cabello bronce y junto a él estaba sentada una chica de cabello de color del chocolate, él le acariciaba la mejilla con ternura infinita mientras se miraban a los ojos enamorados, y se comenzaron a acercar, más y más…

Entonces, la de cabello como el fuego llego ahí; al principio no entendía nada y creía estar soñando despierta por leer tanta novela romántica, pero luego todo encajó en su lugar.

– ¿¡Señorita Isabella!? –dijo ahogando un grito de asombro ante la escena que presenciaban sus ojos.

– ¡Sophie! Eh… esto, este… ehm… ¡No es lo que parece! Es, es… –decía Isabella trabándose con las palabras tratando de explicar el hecho de que la encontraran besándose con Edward, retorcía su largo cabello con sus manos y se mordía el labio constantemente, actitud que siempre tomaba cuando estaba nerviosa.

– Es que ensayábamos para una obra escolar –mintió Edward con toda naturalidad y la dosis exacta de inocencia en su rostro y voz –. Haremos Romeo y Julieta como trabajo final –el mentir se le daba tan bien que incluso Bella estuvo a punto de creérselo.

– Y ahora me van a decir que a usted estuvo a punto de darle un infarto al tratarme de explicar que solo practicaba para una obra ¿No? –dijo Sophie entrecerrando sus dorados ojos, con sus manos aún algo adoloridas en su cintura y dejando fluir el sarcasmo por todas sus palabras.

– Okey, Sophie, está bien. Lo admito: estoy saliendo con Edward Cullen. Pero no debes decirle a nadie, por favooor… –paró su suplica sin fin al notar que Sophie se había quedado congelada y con la mirada perdida.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Sophie lograra articular palabra alguna.

Sophie tragó audiblemente. – ¿Has dicho _Cullen_?

_Rayos… _Pensaba Bella dándose con la mano en la frente, era más que obvio que ella estuviera enterada de la pelea, a todos y cada uno de los empleados en su casa se les había prohibido terminantemente hablar con alguien que hubiera vivido en la casa de los Cullen.

Y entonces fue el turno de Isabella para tragar.

Oh no.

* * *

– ¡Sophie! Ven para acá, por favor –dijo Renée buscando a la chica, traía una bandeja con galletas, quizá demasiadas y necesitaba ayuda si no quería que se cayeran todas al piso.

_Vamos, Sophie, debes guardar el secreto, se lo prometiste a la Señorita Isabella… _Pensaba ella con los nervios a flor de piel.

– ¿Si, Señora? –dijo la chica más nerviosa de lo que jamás había estado.

– ¿Me podrías por favor ayudar con esto? –pidió señalando una bandeja llena de galletas, al parecer se preparaba para visitas –. ¿Te sucede algo, Sophie?

La chica se hallaba en otro lugar, los recuerdos de su última conversación con Bella se arremolinaban en su mente, parecía que todo sucedía de nuevo.

– _Por favor, Sophie. Júrame que no le dirás nada a nadie, y mucho menos a mis padres _–_le suplicaba Isabella dispuesta a arrodillarse si era necesario._

– _No lo sé, Señorita. No creo que sea una buena idea…_

– _Vamos, Sophie. ¿No podrías arriesgarte por Bella? _–_dijo ahora aquel chico de rebelde cabello cobrizo utilizando todo el poder de su cautivante mirada._

– _Esta bien _–_suspiró rindiéndose._

– _Gracias, gracias _–_decía Bella dando pequeños saltitos, al parecer la costumbre de Alice era contagiosa _–_. Por cierto, dime Bella, por favor; Señorita se oye demasiado formal _–_sonrió cálidamente a la chica que se quedo viendo como ambos enamorados se iban caminando tomados de la mano, ella apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro y él jugueteando con su cabello._

_Pero lo que ninguno de los tres sabía era que desde el otro lado de la alta muralla que separaba a la mansión de la casa de al lado; sobre esta escondido por las ramas de los arboles, se hallaba un chico de resplandeciente sonrisa, piel cobriza y cabello caoba._

Sacudió su cabeza levemente ahuyentando esos recuerdos de su mente, odiaba mentirle a su Señora pero no podía traicionar a Isabella.

– No es nada, solo tengo un ligero dolor de cabeza –respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, Renée siempre la había tratado muy bien, casi como a otra hija; siempre preocupándose por ella, eso desde que su madre, que también trabajaba ahí, murió trágicamente por un fuerte caso de influenza.

– ¿Estás segura? Te noto algo… distante; no sé, como si en realidad no estuvieras aquí.

– No, estoy bien, no se preocupe –dijo saliendo de la habitación, lo mejor era no decir nada, Bella era quien debía hablar con su madre cuando ella estuviera lista.

Pero claro, que ella haya tomado esa decisión no significa que todos piensen al igual que ella; ya que después de que ella se fuera a seguir con su trabajo, llegó una inesperada visita a casa de los Swan con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno; aunque claro que no era el único lugar al que debía ir esa misma noche.

* * *

chan chan chan chaaaaaan! _"leche con paaaan.."_ hay Lilian, mas salada no podias haber sido; por cierto no creo qe eso de la terapia me vaya a servir mucho ya qe eso de que te terapee una voz en tu cabeza no debe ser muuuy normal qe digamos asi qe tengo a otros terapeutas en mente (osea, Edward) haha claro, qe Bella alias ladrona de MI vampiro no se enterara, cierto Edward??

**Edward:** ehh.. de que hablamos?

**Angie:** no te preocupes, no te pasara nada malo.. confia en mi..

bueno, los dejaremos mientras hacemos el papeleo para mi primera sesion, esta sera por cierto sobre traumas, ustedes de que creen qe sera?? _"creo que me puedo hacer una idea sobre qe se tratara (Edward)"_ sshhhhh!! no hagas trampa!

oohohohohoohh! lo mmaaasss importante de todo, deben de dejar de hacer lo qe hacen! sii! tambien tu, no te hagas, te vii!

**REVIEW!!**

**missangiecullen:***

_PS: misma oferta del capi pasado, review igual a Edward para ti solita, reclamaciones a Bella, recuerden ella es la mala._


	11. Time of Madness

*cof cof* ooh! sorry, esqe estoy muuy enfermita=( lo que no me gusta ni un poquito, ando sin voz i me duele mi gargantita, pero sufro por ti, porque te amo! (?) alucino, otra vez, creo que la medicina que me dan tiene algo.. raro. haha okei, ire a quejarme de mi garganta mientras leen por ahi..

* * *

**..Love Story..**

– Entonces, Jacob, ¿Cómo sabremos que esto que nos dices es real? –dijo Charlie Swan después de que se calmara, no podía creer lo que le acababan de decir, debía haber sido todo un sueño, sí; incluso se pellizcó disimuladamente el brazo para probarlo, pero nada; todo seguía igual.

Y, al enseñarles esa fotografía todo se fue al diablo.

En el cuarto de Bella estaban Alice y ella organizando la fiesta que haría la duende por sus quince, estaba que reventaba de la emoción; todo tenía que ser perfecto, incluso más que el baile, pero claro que eso no era algo difícil para la gran Mary Alice Brandon.

– ¡Isabella Marie Lilian Swan!

– Oh oh –susurró la chica con el rostro crispado en una mueca de horror.

– No será lo que creo que está pensando ¿O sí? –la frase retorcida de Alice habría causado la risa de cualquiera, pero no en esos momentos, ella tenía la misma expresión de su amiga y un brillo de terror en sus ojos azules del mismo color del cielo.

– Allie, creo que es mejor que te vayas –dijo Bella mientras tomaba la mano de ella al ver que no se movía y la llevo hacía la puerta, comenzaron a caminar con el rostro inexpresivo hacía la salida; Alice no había dicho ninguna palabra hasta ese momento, algo extraño en ella.

– Belly, háblame si sobrevives, tengo un mal presentimiento –y sin más salió a la banqueta y subió al carro que la esperaba afuera. Y, detrás de ella salió un extrañamente familiar chico moreno.

– ¿Si, madre? –preguntó Isabella tras haber subido hasta la habitación de sus padres, temerosa de lo que le podría ocurrir si se llegaban a enterar de su amor prohibido.

Ambos padres se encontraban en su gran habitación con miradas desaprobatorias que hacían a Bella casi marear del remordimiento, los antes siempre alegres ojos grises de su madre estaban ahora endurecidos por la gran furia que sentía, un identico reflejo de los de su padre.

– ¿Podrías explicarme porque me he enterado de que estabas con unos de esos Cullen? –dijo Charlie, su padre, con su voz destilando acido.

– Padre, es solo que…

– Nada de escusas, Isabella. Ya sabes de antemano como son esos traidores y te habíamos prohibido el siquiera hablar con ellos ¿Cómo es posible que nos hicieras algo así? –el rostro de su madre reflejaba la inmensa desaprobación que sentían hacía su única hija, quien sabía había solo una respuesta.

– Porque lo amo, y no hay nada que puedan decir o hacer para evitarlo.

* * *

Edward veía como ese chico de piel cobriza y presumida sonrisa blanca salía caminando de el despacho de su padre, no sabía como ni cuando, pero estaba casi seguro de que ya lo había visto antes en algún otro lugar; su cabello largo le traí recuerdos que no le gustaban dobre algunos chicos en La Push y las peleas que habían tenido lugar entre su primo Emmett, Jasper y él contra los chicos de la reserva hace ya algunos meses, quizás él fuera alguno de ellos. Su padre, Carlisle Cullen, lo acababa de llamar y, al parecer se hallaba en su despacho, que estaba decorado por infinidad de cuadros de diferentes estilos y colores, que al parecer no tenían nada en común, pero significaban mucho para su padre.

– Edward, te irás mañana mismo a Inglaterra con tu primo Emmett –le dijo finalmente su padre después de que Edward entrara a su despacho y se quedaran sumidos en un largo silencio.

– Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo que irme a Inglaterra? –Edward sabía ya la obvia respuesta a esa pregunta pero se negaba a aceptarla.

– Bien sabías que no queremos que te juntes con los Swan y justo ahí vas con su hija que debe ser igual a esa zorra de su madre –dijo Esme, su madre, utilizando ahora un tono de voz que destilaba veneno y hablando por primera vez desde que había comenzado el regaño de su primogénito.

– ¿Cómo puedes decir eso sin siquiera conocerla? –acusó Edward ahora furioso, porque si había algo que de verdad odiara y que no permitiría que nadie hiciera es el insultar a su dulce Isabella.

Entonces, sintió un fuerte golpe en su mejilla izquierda y un extraño escozor en ella, se la tocó incrédulo, ardía. Miró a su madre y ella tenía ambas manos cubriendo su boca en un claro gesto de asombro, con las lágrimas comenzando a desbordar de sus ojos, tan parecidos a los de su hijo.

– Yo, hijo… Lo siento tanto –se disculpó con apenas un hilo de rota voz.

Carlisle coloco su mano en la espalda de su esposa. – Te irás mañana. No hay nada que discutir –y sin más salió de la habitación detrás de su esposa.

* * *

En cada de los Brandon, todo estaba en completo silencio, cada una de las habitaciones se encontraba cerrada y no se oía sonido alguno; todos dormían cómodamente en sus camas.

Entonces, interrumpiendo el silencio, se oyó un celular en el cuarto de Alice.

_"You're at the phone with your girlfriend she's upset, she's going of about something that you said…"_ La canción favorita de Bella sonó, anunciando así quien era el que llamaba.

– ¿Si? –contestó la chica con la voz pastosa tallándose los ojos; había estado a punto de caerse de la cama.

– Allie… Soy Bella –contestó la voz en el teléfono, se oía extraña, como si hubiera estado llorando durante un largo rato.

– Bellie, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Alguien te hizo algo? –preguntó Alice una tras otra sin dejar a Bella tiempo para que las contestara.

– Es… Que, Alice… ellos… y yo…

– A ver, Bella, tranquilízate. Respira hondo y explícame lo que ocurrió –dijo Alice ahora alerta, tenía ya una idea de que era lo que había puesto a su amiga así y no le gustaba nada.

Se oyeron varias respiraciones profundas del otro lado de la línea, seguramente Bella tenía los ojos cerrados y trataba de limpiar sus lágrimas; Alice incluso se la podía imaginar así.

– Mamá y papá se han enterado –hubo un largo silencio en el que tan solo se escucharon sollozos de ambas; eran tan unidas que Alice sentía la pena de Bella como si fuera la suya propia –. Me han prohibido el siquiera hablar de nuevo con Edward.

– ¡¿Qué?! –chilló Allie espantada, entendía que no los dejaran verse ya que aún así se podrían ver a escondidas lo cual era de lo más romántico, pero estaba casi segura que la mantendrían vigilada durante todo el día. Ahí si ni siquiera ella podría hacer algo, y eso ya era mucho que decir.

Y ambas lloraron en silencio, a ratos tratando de consolar a Bella con palabras de aliento que sabían ambas no servirían para nada.

* * *

maldito sea ese hijo de su madre Jacob! no saben como lo odio es qe es un.. un.. no hay palabras para describir lo maldito que es ¬¬ lo ooodiiiioooo! sii y mucho Hmpf! injusticia.. aagh! pobrecitos mis Eddie y Bella por culpa de ese maldito no estan juntos y felices como debe ser.. llorare mucho, y los siguientes capis son emos al escribirlos me puse depre.. al menos no habia tijeras cerca (?) qe malos son, es taaan trste qe por una idiotada no esten juntos.. pero ya saben inspirada un poquitin en Romeo y Julieta mientras mi profe leia y yo era obligada a estar ahi contra mi voluntad porqe qeria ira a juegara afuera.. lo qe me recuerda qe ahora salimos y abia mucho viento y tenia tierra en mis ojitos y mis pupilentes y lloraba muuchoo..

aaww! Eddie me consuela, el es taan tierno=) i me a recordado, junto al elefante rosa de mi amiguiss Angie Cullen O-shea qe me falta lo maas importante..

**REVIEW!!**

**missangiecullen:***

_PD: Eddie Teddy esta ocupado hoy en mi terapia, asi que cualquier otro Cullen esta disponible de recompensa y no es mi culpa si vampiras celosas llegan a asesinarlas=)_


	12. Saying Goodbye

omg omg! im sooryy! very verry sorry! de verdad lo siento muchoo por la tardanza pero es qe entre la escuela y las amigas y tareas¬¬ se me fue el tiempo bueno, les explicare abajo mietras leen y yo busco a Lilian qe se a perdido (otra vez)**

* * *

**

**..Love Story..**

Después de que Alice, que estaba hecha una furia y no había quien la parara, casi le diera un puñetazo en el rostro a uno de los guardias de los Cullen para que les dijera al fin donde se encontraba Edward, salieron volando en el auto que le habían dado a Alice ya que acababa de cumplir sus quince, lo cual la tenía como loca: un hermoso Porsche 911 Turbo amarillo del que se había enamorado en el mismo segundo en el que lo vio, en serio. Condujo _muy _sobre el límite de velocidad lo cual, por primera vez, no le importó a Bella, quien siempre se estaba quejando de su conducción, hasta que llegaron al aeropuerto, donde las llantas chirriaron estruendosamente al Alice pisar el freno.

– ¡Corre, Bella! –chilló Alice mientras iba buscar un lugar para estacionar el auto y varias personas gritaban enojadas palabras no muy agradables para oír, aunque eso no le importó y, por tan solo esa vez Alice no chilló y tapó sus "oidos virgenes" como decía ella.

Y, siguiendo las órdenes de la duende, que ahora parecía volaba por el estacionamiento, corrió tan rápido como pudo tratando de no tropezarse mucho, lo cual era una tarea de lo más difícil en su caso, buscando donde era que se encontraba Edward; hasta que alcanzó a ver, después de pararse sobre una de las sillas de plástico del aeropuerto, vio unos cabellos broncíneos. Y, abriéndose espacio entre todas las personas que esperaban por el vuelo a codazos y pisotones trataba de llegar a donde _él _estaba, a donde pertenecía, al único lugar donde alguna vez se volvería a sentir segura.

Ambos se tomaron de las manos, era como si hubieran pasado años desde la última vez que se vieron, aunque fue tan solo ayer.

– Bella, me tengo que ir. Iré a Inglaterra. –dijo él al llegar al lado de su amada pues la había visto correr, la tristeza era tan grande que era casi palpable en el ambiente.

– ¿Qué? No, Edward, yo iré contigo –dijo ella completamente decidida y con la terquedad que tanto la caracterizaba.

– No, Bella. No es correcto, no es un buen lugar para ti, y bien sabes que me muero porque me acompañes –le dijo acariciando su mejilla con cuidado, como si fuera de la más fina porcelana.

En sincronía perfecta dieron un paso y juntaron sus labios como si su vida dependiera en ello.

Ella bajó la mirada, y Edward, delicadamente, colocó un dedo bajo su barbilla para poder mirarla a los ojos: era más fácil despedirse así que con palabras, ya que si lo decían en voz alta era como marcar un final definitivo.

– ¡Isabella! ¡Aléjate en este mismo instante de él! –gritó su padre amenazante, acercándose con paso firme haciendo que las personas en el aeropuerto lo miraran extrañadas.

– Papá, tú no tienes derecho a hacerme esto –dijo la chica hecha una furia después de que su padre la llevara lejos de _él,_ con las lágrimas desbordando sus ojos chocolate.

– Claro que puedo, soy tu padre y hago lo que es mejor para ti –dijo subiendo la voz.

Ahora Bella tenía su aniñado y sonrojado rostro furioso, y era en momentos como esos en los que se preguntaba por qué rayos no se había quedado a vivir con su abuela; aunque claro que si hubiera sido así jamás habría conocido a Edward para empezar.

* * *

En cuanto sus padres se alejaron discutiendo fuertemente haciendo que seguridad estuviera a punto de ir al lugar, tan solo un poco pero aún así lo suficiente como para que no los pudieran escuchar, se tomaron de las manos y miraron en los ojos del otro.

– Bella –dijo Edward, su nombre parecía una suave caricia o el roce del terciopelo contra la piel cuando _él _lo pronunciaba –, te prometo que regresare por ti, no sé cómo ni cuándo pero puedes estar segura de que nos volveremos a ver y podremos estar juntos.

– Pero Edward, es demasiado peligroso, no debes de hacerlo… –su voz fue bajando de volumen hasta que ya no se escuchó.

– No importa lo que me pueda suceder, debes de prometer que me esperaras no importa el tiempo que pase.

– Por siempre –respondió Bella, y ella estaba segura de que la esperaría durante aún más tiempo si se lo pidiera.

Se dieron un fuerte abrazo, tratando así con todas sus fuerzas de que no los separarán jamás, deteniendo el tiempo para que pudieran estar juntos toda la eternidad. Se besaron dulcemente, pero ese beso se sentía diferente; no era solo por el amor que se sentían, era por la _necesidad _que tenían el uno del otro, del no separarse jamás, de que todos esos problema que había en sus vidas desaparecieran como por arte de magia o como si despertaran de un sueño.

Se separaron y juntaron sus frentes, Edward secó las lágrimas saladas que habían salido de los profundos ojos chocolates de Bella creando surcos por sus mejillas.

– Cuida mi corazón, lo he dejado contigo –dijo, sus ojos parecían dos luceros, su voz se había hecho ahora más grave, casi hasta el punto de sonar como un suave murmulló de las olas.

– Por siempre –dijo con una triste sonrisa tratando de mostrar a Edward que era fuerte y que su ida no le afectaba tanto como en realidad lo hacía, ya que por dentro estaba que se moría.

– Pasajeros del vuelo 911 a Inglaterra, favor de dirigirse a la puerta del hangar 4 –exclamó una voz nasal desde los megáfonos en el techo.

Le dio un beso en la frente que hizo que se estremeciera, se sentía de nuevo como una niña pequeña eso le recordaba tanto a cuando tenía cinco años y sus padres de daban un beso de buenas noches.

Y ya melancólica, lo miró ir al avión con el corazón destrozado, sintiendo como lo único que había quedado sano se marchaba junto al chico por el que daría la vida.

– Tranquila Bella –dijo una familiar voz atrás de ella que no pudo reconocer, en esos momentos lo único que podía hacer era ver el lugar por donde había desparecido Edward –. Anda, Bells, ven –seguía diciendo esa misma voz, que ahora reconoció como Alice, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ella había entrado ya al aeropuerto; quien le acariciaba la espalda tratando de consolarla, le dio la vuelta lentamente y caminó a su lado en silencio.

Al llegar al auto Bella estuvo todo el camino como zombie, no hablaba. No se movía; apenas y parpadeaba y respiraba; lo único que podía hacer era llorar y ver al vacío; revivir esas últimas palabras que había escuchado de _sus _labios y esperar que esa pena que cargaba dentro se hiciera al menos un poco menos pesada con el tiempo.

Pero lo que ella aún no sabía era que lo peor estaba por suceder.

* * *

de veriitas de veritaaas lo siento! esq estoy en Falgstaff! siii i esta bien genial, pero estoy qe me congeloo.. ace mucho frio i ha nevado demasiado, la segunda vez en la historia de aqi con tanta nieve, i casi me mato "esqiando" i bueno, cosas qe sieempre ma pasan como caerme ahh! i mi papa me tiro una bola de nieve¬¬ qe malo, i yo le tire muchas pero el se la busco!=) haha bueno, me ire a ponerme algo calientito i a pedirle a mi mamita un cafecitoo! si es qe me lo qiere dar..

**REVIEW!**

**missangiecullen:***


	13. Suffering

hi!! e vuelto para molestar con mis burradas! yeah! haha toy loca por si no se habian fijado=) lo cual seria algo muuy extraño.. okei, lo se todas andamos emo con esto, creanme que yo lo estoy sufriendo aqui muccchisiiimo=( imaginenme al escribir esto se ma partio mi corazoncito lindo *sniff* en serio ees taan deprimente. juro que casi me pongo como Bella en este capi _"¬¬.."_ okey, e exagerado algo Lilian lo admito!, pero si es triiisttte! i e aqui el capi...!=)**

* * *

**

**..Love Story..**

Una menuda chica de larga y ondulada cabellera castaña cayó al suelo con el rostro totalmente demacrado por las lágrimas que, pasando por sus mejillas, dejaban pequeños surcos al secarse en ellas. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados por tanto llorar, parecía que se quedaría sin lágrima alguna después de eso, pero estas seguían brotando de sus grandes ojos.

Sus fuertes sollozos hacían temblar todo su frágil cuerpo en violentas convulsiones. Ahora sentía y podía al fin liberar todo aquello que trató de ocultar en frente de Edward en el aeropuerto; esto ya le dolía bastante a los dos, ella lo amaba, más incluso que a su propia vida, y por eso mismo escondió su pena de él; prefería ella sufrir todas las más grandes penas existentes en el mundo a ver a su Edward llorar o sufrir una sola vez, por más pequeña que fuera la causa y mucho menos aún si era ella misma la causa de ello.

– Ya, Bells, tranquila, respira –dijo Alice arrodillándose a un lado de su amiga tratando de, inútilmente, consolarla. Sus ojos brillaban a causa de las lágrimas que trataba de contener, siempre había odiado llorar, la hacía sentirse débil, si ya por su "compacto" tamaño todos la veían como si no pudiera hacer nada, ahora si lloraba creerían que era una pequeña niñita consentida; pero al parecer las gotas saladas ya tenían ganada esa batalla; pero ahora lo único que le importaba era el ayudar a Bella, era como su hermana y no soportaba el verla así, le partía el corazón.

– Es q-que, e-es ta-tan injus-to –dijo Bella hipando y tartamudeando varias veces, las lágrimas habían trazado ahora innumerables surcos sobre sus mejillas y a esas les seguían más y más, parecía un torrente interminable de ellas; limpiarlas ya no valía la pena, al final se volvería a empapar de ellas.

– Bella, por favor. Todo estará bien, ya verás, luego podrán estar juntos de nuevo, puedes confiar en eso –dijo Ali comenzando también ella a llorar junto a Isabella.

Alice comprendía bastante lo que sentía Bella, ella no sería capaz de continuar si Jasper no podría estar junto a ella, eso ya lo tenía seguro; pero Bella era fuerte, y mucho más que ella o cualquier otra chica que haya conocido alguna vez, aunque no lo admitiera, sabía que podría salir de esta, de eso estaba más que segura.

– Todo estará bien, no fue nada, no pasó nada, lo superarás…

– ¡¿No fue nada?! ¡¿Tú le llamas "nada" a perder el primer y quizás único gran amor de tu vida y que quizás no puedas volver a ver jamás?! –gritó histérica la castaña, su rostro se veía desfigurado por una ira irracional, parecía de otro mundo; estaba parada con las manos crispadas en puños a los costados, al parecer tenía la intención de golpear algo cualquier cosa, con tal de desahogarse de todo lo que tenía dentro.

Y, justo cuando la morena creía que rompería un florero que se hallaba peligrosamente cerca de sus manos, rompió a llorar aún más desesperadamente que la primera vez cayendo al piso estruendosamente, rompiendo el corazón de Alice.

* * *

En la habitación continua a esta, Charlie y Renée escuchaban como su única hija lloraba amargamente y sus gritos de desesperación, Renée estaba a punto de ir con ella y darle su apoyo, hacer lo que sea para contentarla; aún sabiendo que lo que había hecho estaba mal al haber desobedecido sus órdenes.

– ¿Estás seguro de que hemos hecho lo correcto, querido? –preguntó entonces ella, se movía nerviosamente, sentía la culpa del sufrimiento de sus hija carcomerla por dentro; ya no estaba tan segura de estar haciendo lo correcto.

– Claro que si, Renée, hacemos lo mejor para ella, quizá ahora no lo acepte pero ya lo entenderá cuando sea mayor –dijo abrazando a su esposa y dándole un beso en la coronilla. Él, al igual que ella, se sentía mal al ver sufrir a Isabella, pero era un precio que tenía que pagar por su desobediencia.

* * *

El tiempo pasa, por muy doloroso e imposible que eso parezca, importándole poco cuanto duela a los otros su transcurso, utilizando las lágrimas arrancadas por el sufrimiento que había ocasionado en los que habían sido arrastrados a su paso para limpiar sus asperezas, regodeándose al lograr su cruel objetivo al ver que se retuercen en el suelo en agonía mortal.

Algunos dicen que con su lento pasar, el tiempo lo puede curar todo, por muy doloroso e imposible que esto llegue a ser, claro, que aquellos que solían decir eso jamás habían experimentado ese dolor; ya que era una gran blasfemia, uno solo se iba acostumbrando a ese vacío que se tenía en el interior.

Pero para Isabella ocurría todo lo contrario.

Cada día, hora y segundo que transcurría; cada tic tac del enorme reloj de péndulo en el pasillo frente a su habitación, esos preciados momentos que pasaban sin la compañía de _él_, el agujero que tenía en el lugar donde debería estar su corazón seguía creciendo junto a su incontrolable tristeza.

Porque, si al principio había creído que el dolor era insoportable, después de estos años sentía el enorme deseo, que cada vez le atraía más y más, de la muerte, esa compañera que tantas veces con su mortal beso acaba con todos los pesares que alguna vez sentiste; y, en el momento en el que esta se presentara la recibiría con los brazos abiertos. Prefería morir mil veces a seguir viviendo esa vida sin razón, sin su fuerza para seguir adelante; sin su corazón.

_Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac… _El viejo reloj de péndulo seguía avanzando, cada vez para ella aún más lento, y, cada vez que la manecilla avanzaba, sin importar lo mínimo que este movimiento fuera, sentía una fuerte punzada de dolor.

Ahora el vivir o no le daba igual, hacía tiempo que hacía todo en "modo automático", sin pensar, sentir, sin razonar; justo como un zombie.

Decían siempre que la esperanza es lo último que muere, pero ahora toda la esperanza que podría haber sentido alguna vez en su vida se había esfumado ya hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

*sniff sniff* que.. triste! noooo Bella y ose que tu puedes.. o al menos eso es lo que dice el ellefante rosa aqui a mi lado (?) hey! Angie creo que tu elefante se escapo (otra vez) haha qe travieso.... oh no! e recordado el capiii me ire a mi rincon emo con mi pato Andy! siiii el me ayudara y Eddie Teddy tmb! haha oooh Ian igual ha que grandes consoladores tengo, no? por cierto, gracias por sus reviews, son de lo mejor, me inspiran a dejar de ponerme emo..

**REVIEW!!**

**missangiecullen:***

_PD: Edward ahora esta ocupado consolandome=) asi que la oferta a cambiado y les seran enviados junto a cada review el Cullen de su eleccion, Jacob esta disponible igual.. no me culpen si el envio falla, culpa de vampiras y/o semi-vampira celosas.. Gracias!!_


	14. Confronting Alice

holiss! aqui les traigo un nuevo capi de su novelita favorita (?) mm.. eso fue.. extraño=) haha okis, las leo mas abajito =)! **

* * *

**

**..Love Story..**

– Extraño a Bella –dijo Alice apoyando su cabeza en su mano, estaba en clase de quimica, materia a la que nunca había entendido y que no le gustaba; además de que el profesor, que era un viejo gordo pelón con cara de sapo (que es como ella le dice a sus espaldas, claro) no era uno de sus favoritos que digamos después de reprobarla en el primer bimestre.

– ¿De qué hablas, Allie? Ella está en una clase distinta, eso es todo –dijo Jasper, que estaba sentado detrás de ella, quien al parecer no había estado muy presente durante los últimos años.

– No seas idiota, Jasper. Ella se refiere a que extraña como era antes de… Ehm, bueno, tu ya sabes a lo que me refiero, o al menos eso espero –dijo Ángela enojada, Jasper era muy inteligente, pero a veces podía llegar a ser tan desesperante.

– Ahh –exclamó él al comprender de lo que hablaba la duende –. Tienes razón, ella ya no es la misma, y también extraño a Edward –dijo él, ya no era lo mismo ser capitán del equipo sin tener alguien a quien golpear por cada cosa que decía.

Pero ya no pudieron seguir hablando, el profesor en ese momento le pregunto algo a Alice, lo cual ella obviamente no sabía, que hizo que él se enojara y se pusiera a dar _otro _de sus discursos sobre que Alice era una irresponsable y que si seguía así le pondría un reporte, como decía cada ves que la duende respiraba siquiera en la clase y de cómo eran las cosas de diferentes cuando él era joven, o sea hace mucho tiempo, en la época de los dinosaurios. Todos se desparramaron en sus asientos, estos discursos podían durar todo el día así y seguir durante aún más tiempo; algunos sacaron incluso los celurares y comenzaron a mensajearse o simplemente apoyaron su cabeza en la mesa, cerraron los ojos y se durmieron en su "discurso presidencial".

* * *

Bella se sentó en una mesa ella sola lo que ya era una costumbre de lo má normal, sus amigos, al igual que siempre, la había invitado a sentarse con ellos, pero como ya era costumbre rechazó su oferta y se sentó sola en el otro extremo de la cafetería sin siquiera comer y mirando siempre hacía abajo y cabeceando ocasionalmente por la falta de sueño que hacía que tuviera unas enormes ojeras amoratadas debajo de sus marrones ojos.

– Aww, se ve tan triste –dijo pesadamente Ángela, odiaba tanto como Alice ver a Bella así y no poder hacer nunca nada, las hacía sentir como unas inútiles.

En ese momento Bella jugueteaba con la comida que tenía en el plato, aún no había probado bocado alguno. – Tenemos que hacer algo –dijo Jasper, Bella se había hecho alguien muy querida para él, siempre le daba consejos sobre cómo pedirle salir a Alice pero siempre los rechazaba diciendo que no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella; ahora era su turno de ayudarla.

– Si, pero ¿Cómo?

Alice, que extrañamente había estado callada durante todo ese tiempo, pensaba en algunas formas en que la podrían ayudar, pero cada una era más loca e imposible que la anterior, hasta que…

– ¡Ya lo sé! –chilló a todo pulmón levantándose de la silla, muchos rostros voltearon a verla pero no le importó, ella amaba ser observada por todos –. ¡Ya sé que haremos para que Bella vuelva a sonreír! –dijo ahora en un tono un poco más bajo, no quería que Bella se enterará de lo que estaban a punto de hacer –. Jasper, Ángela, acérquense, tenemos algo que hacer.

Y, durante lo que quedó del almuerzo y entre clases se ponían de acuerdo en un plan para que la misma Bella risueña, alegre y siempre roja como la manzana que comía Ángela volviera para quedarse.

* * *

– Bella –se oía que llamaban a la puerta de la habitación, pero no podía ni siquiera distinguir la aún así familiar voz –. Isabella –repitió, esta vez más fuerte –. Si no me abres en este mismísimo instante ya te las verás conmigo.

Pasaron varios segundos sin recibir respuesta alguna, ella golpeaba su pie rítmicamente con impaciencia, la paciencia nunca había sido su fuerte; sus manos estaban en sus caderas y su ceño estaba fruncido; algo que no traía nunca nada bueno.

– Okey, tú te lo buscaste –amenazó, esperando que con eso abriera la puerta, pero nada.

Entonces, un pequeño tornado llamado Alice, que durante los últimos días había estado sin actividad aparente, lamentablemente volvía a la vida, entró a la habitación murmurando y maldiciendo cosas sin sentido.

Sobre la gran cama cubierta por una sobrecama morada con diseños florales, se veía la silueta de una chica, el cabello de esta cubría su rostro y se oía como se interrumpía abruptamente unos sollozos y sorbía la nariz repetidas veces.

– ¿Qué ocurre, Allie? –preguntó Isabella tratando de controlar su voz, quebradiza como el cristal, y limpiando los rastros de las lágrimas que había derramado de sus mejillas.

Alice se acercó con pasos lentos, temiendo que otro mar de lágrimas tuviera lugar; se sentó a un lado de su amiga acariciando su espalda y cabellos con cariño, demostrándole que la apoyaba y podía contar en ella para lo que fuera, como lo sería para siempre; ya que las dos eran como hermanas gemelas que se sentían conectadas entre si.

– Isabella –dijo seria, algo raro en ella –, se que la has pasado muy mal; es más, eso no se acerca ni de lejos a lo que has sufrido durante todo este tiempo y no me puedo imaginar todo lo que te duele, lo sé, y créeme, te entiendo, pero no puedes seguir más tiempo así, eso nos duele a todos, no nos gusta verte sufrir. Así que levántate y quita esa cara de tristeza, que ya me harte de ella y vamos a hacer algo como antes; y, esta vez tú podrás elegir a dónde iremos –su tono empezó suave, como un murmullo, paso después a una orden al llegar a la parte de que _debía_ salir y por último divertida, demostrando así los repentinos cambios de humor que podía llegar a tener.

Pero, obviando todo eso, Alice tenía razón, y Bella lo sabía.

No podía estar más tiempo así, no era bueno ni saludable, y no solamente para ella sino para todos los que la querían y se preocupaban de su bienestar.

– Alice, lo sé, y tienes mucha razón, pero… –su voz se quebró varias veces, esto le afectaba demasiado –, es que, esto es de verdad muy difícil, lo he intentado Al, y tú lo sabes, pero estar lejos de _él_ es… tan… –su voz solo se podía escuchar como un hilo de voz que fue interrumpido por una ronda de sollozos que parecía no tendría fin.

Y, por primera vez, y solo esta, la duendecillo no sabía que decir o hacer.

* * *

jai! volvi y estoy.. cansaditta! haha ayer en la nochecita llegue de Hillo de unoz XV bien geniales ! haha pero me duelen mis piecitos por los taconzotes que use pero es que me e enamorado de esos zapatos, son hermosos! siip, en cuanto los vi supe que los _tenia_ que tener! haha voolviendo al tema, trate de hacer este capi un poco mas happy, pero la verdad no estoy muy segura de si lo logre=S asi que , me despido por ahora esperando que no hayyan llorado hoy! eii! acabo de recordar que mañana me pondran quizz! que tristeza, recuerdos asi me arruinan mi felicidad asi como la camisa de mi padre "i am having a good day. _don't screw it_!" haha ame esa camisa.. mmm por cierto, eso de los discursos del profe es cierto solo qe en fisica, y lo describi muuy bien asi es el=) haha siempre sermonea a la pobre mila=(!

y, como mi hermoso y humilde salario (?) solo les pido...

**REVIEW! **

**missangiecullen:***


	15. England

agh! maldiita seas tarea! te maldigo !! siii.. oooh! lo siento creo que me e distraido un poquitiin! hehe es que esa horrible tarea que me dejan es... ash! simplemente no es posible que exizta alguien tan... em creo que me ahorrare esas palabras no muy agradables que digamos =) aunque, creo que eso no les interesa mucho, asi que mejor vayanse a leer para que me den un regalito (o sea review) y me agan feliz con su regalito (traducido como un review)....**

* * *

**

**..Love Story..**

Lejos, muy lejos del pequeño e inusualmete lluvioso Forks, Washington, paseaba por un lujoso instituto un peculiar chico de desordenado cabello que iba viendo el hermoso jardín y pateando las pequeñas latas de refresco que veía por ahí con aburrimiento, siempre había disfrutado del silencio y la soledad, pero ahora ellos eran sus eternos compañeros, siempre se encontraba solo y melancólico, deseando estar en algún otro lugar, lejos, muy lejos de ahí, en un lugar de eterno frío y lluvia que jamás cesaba al contrario de este lugar en donde solo se veían unas esporádicas lluviecillas al año.

Y, como si le hubiera invocado, la lluvia comenzó a caer desde el nublado cielo cubriendo temporalmente el usualmente soleado Londres. Y, aún con la misma lentitud de antes se dirigió hacia las instalaciones del instituto para escapar de la lluvia que, aunque al principio había sido tan solo unas pequeñas gotitas, había aumentado hasta el punto de que caía a chorros empapando todo lo que a su paso encontraba.

Caminó entonces por los pasillos que estaban llenos de estudiantes que corrían por ahí tratando de evitar mojarse y de otros tantos que corrían hacía la lluvia mientras se mojaban los unos a los otros o simplemente se quedaban platicando y soñando despiertos sobre la remota posibilidad de que cancelaran las clases del día siguiente con otros que se encontraban ilusionados al igual que ellos. Pero no él.

Él estaba solo, caminando con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones mirando el suelo sin mirar nada en realidad; y, aunque no se diera cuenta de eso o no le importara lo más mínimo, arrancaba suspiros a cuanta chica lo miraba; ya que nadie podía resistirse a su peculiar forma de caminar, de hablar, e incluso algunas tantas de respirar pero en especial de esos hechizantes ojos verdes que hipnotizaban a cuanta persona miraba a los ojos.

Pero, claro está, a él no le importaba ninguna de _esas _chicas, ya que ya había una chica, y solo ella, la que le había robado el corazón.

* * *

– _Eddie _–se oyó una melodiosa voz con un marcado acento ruso –. ¿Dónde estás? –dijo una chica de largos rizos rubio fresa asomándose por una de las puertas del gran departamento, tenía grandes ojos azul hielo y piel bronceada suave como la seda. Caminaba por los pasillos del lugar y se asomaba por cada una de las puertas con la esperanza de encontrar a cierto chico de cabellos bronce y brillantes ojos cual una esmeralda.

– Aquí estoy, Tanya –respondió Edward aburrido frente al majestuoso piano que adornaba la habitación, acababa de terminar de componer una triste canción que tan solo expresaba una pequeña fracción de lo que sentía.

Ella entró al salón que se encontraba vacío casi en su totalidad por excepción del piano y una lámpara que estaba en la esquina iluminando la habitación. La rubia se acercó a él, _demasiado _para su gusto, y él como siempre, la alejó caballerosamente un poco, lo cual no la tomó por sorpresa, nunca lo hacía.

– Hola, Tanie –dijo él volteando a verla, aún con el rostro devastado por la melancolía parecía modelo recién salido de un comercial, perfecto.

Ella amaba que le dijera así, se sentía soñada, y más porque era él, y solo _él, _quien le podía llamar así. Porque, aunque claro que había otros chicos que suspiraban por ella y su tan especial y perfecta belleza no los miraba a ellos, tan solo a él, ya que solo tenía y tendría ojos para _él._

– Hola, Eddie –dijo ella del mismo modo aniñado que Edward, siempre se llamaban por esos nombres, a ella le encantaba hacerlo enojar y él porque ella se lo había suplicado ya que según decía se oía "muy tierno".

Pero entonces ella recordó el porqué su sonrisa decayó un poco al escuchar ese sobrenombre que siempre le recordaba a alguien muy especial.

– La extrañas mucho ¿No? –dijo ella mirando su perfil pensativa; enrollaba su cabello en su dedo índice distraídamente, siempre hacía eso cada vez que se ponía a pensar; quizás por eso mismo tenía las puntas de su cabello tan rizadas; y se ríe internamente ante ese bobo pensamiento.

– No tienes idea de cuánto –suspiró melancólico –. Y, al parecer cada día que pasa la extraño aún más aunque eso siempre me parezca como algo imposible, no importa lo mucho que duela porque sé que al día siguiente me dolerá aún más... –dijo apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano; y, al tocar su brazo las teclas del piano causa un extraño sonido que hace que ambos rían unos momentos, olvidándose de los problemas de su vida.

Se hizo un largo silencio, Edward y Tanya habían sido amigos desde que él llegó a Inglaterra, le había ayudado a adaptarse a un lugar muy diferente, junto a su tonto y gigantón primo Emmett claro, se hicieron amigos desde prácticamente el primer día en el que se conocieron, hace varios años ya...

_Era un día como cualquier otro, sobre la soleada cuidad se veían algunas nubes esparcidas por el cielo azul; y haya, cerca de las afueras de la ciudad se veía una gran escuela a la que entraban muchos chicos haciendo un gran escándalo y platicando sobre el fin de semana y la tarea que no habían realizado._

_Pero, había ahí alguien que no estaba muy feliz que se pueda decir._

_Se destacaba por su peculiar cabello de color bronce que centellaba a la luz del sol, y sus ojos verde esmeralda que parecían dos soles brillantes bajo el agua, atrayentes y únicos. Estaba al lado de un chico, aunque bien podría pasar por un joven levantador de pesas, era musculoso, y mucho, y tenía el cabello rizado y oscuro, pero los hoyuelos que tnía en ambas mejillasle daba un aire infantil al igual que esa gran sonrisa que parecía tallada en su rostro._

– _Hola, soy Tanya, ¿Cómo te llamas? –dijo una chica muy bonita de cabello rubio y ojos azules._

– _Soy Edward –dijo él con una sonrisa torcida que la hizo tener que luchar contra el suspiro que amenazaba con salie por su garganta y hacerla quedar como una estúpida._

_Y, algo les dijo a ambos que serían muy buenos amigos; aunque claro que ella quería algo _más.

Y desde aquel día que parecía muy lejano ya, siempre habían sido sinceros el uno con el otro y justamente por eso ella le había confesado sus sentimientos hacía él.

Tanya siempre había estado ahí para él y viceversa, se entendían perfectamente y la quería mucho…

Pero como a una hermana.

– Anda, Edward, anímate, no deberías de estar tan triste, la volverás a ver y estarán juntos, ya lo verás. Lo prometiste –dijo Tanya tratando de consolarlo, ella lo amaba, le dolía empujarlo hacía alguien más pero... todo sea por su felicidad.

– Gracias, Tanya. Y… lo siento.

Tanya estiró sus carnosos labios en una triste sonrisa haciendo que sus blancos dientes relampaguearan con la luz de la antigua lámpara, captó al instante a lo que él se refería. Claro que, eso no significaba que se daría por vencida.

* * *

jeii! la verdad no tengo ni la menor idea de que hacer o decir o escribir o lo que sea que deba hacer aqui=) hehe asi quee... emm, bueno la verdad esto lo haago porque no comprendou la tarea y no encontra nada mejor que hacer y como el edgar no esta no le puedo hacer bullying=( _asi quee... hehe que hago ahora? todos me miran... mmm... okei, me leen=) pero ese no es el punto, oooo! ya lo se, los distraere cn Edward... _hihi im back! sorry es que fui a buscar a Edward alias Eddie Teddy! y se me escapaba=/ pero lo encontree! siiii emmm... y quiere decirles algunas palabras...

**Edward:** Emmmm.. y que se supone que debo decir?

**missangiecullen: **hehe=) no es hermosoo? (babaass)

_"mmmm eso fue extraño... asi que, com Angie se encuentra en estado critico o en otras palabras idiotizada por Edward, yo les dejo su ultima peticion, recuerden que estas son sus medicinas para no ir al loquero, pues el es maaalo¬¬ asi que dejen un..._

**_REVIEW!!_**

**_Lilian (cubriendo a missangiecullen) :*_**


	16. Uncomfortable

heyy e vuelto! sip, hehe en Valentine's Day o en otras palabras el cumple de mi queridisima aliditta fernanditta! yeep, today ser su cumple numero... okey, solo porque me dijiste que no lo mencionara no lo escribire para que veas que soy una buena amiggaa! hehe asi que esto va dedicado para ella con mi corazoncito lindo, disfruteen!**

* * *

**

**..Love Story..**

Un chico de unos 16 años, al que fácilmente se le podría confundir con un de 18 por su gran musculatura pero, al contrario de esto, su rostro tenía la apariencia de un pequeño de cinco años; se encontraba sobre la cama durmiendo plácidamente, con sus ronquidos resonando por el gran departamento que al parecer estaba vacío a excepción de él.

Tocan la puerta principal muchas veces, de una manera casi frenetica, pero nadie abre. Quien toca, que al parecer es un chico por su musculatura evidente, maldice por lo bajo y busca en su bolsillo hasta que escucha un leve tintinear, saca las llaves y entra al lugar mojando todo lo que tocaba a su paso pues se había empapado por la inusual lluvia afuera; y se quita el impermeable de chillante color amarillo que le cubría la ropa. Entra en la habitación de pronto ese mismo chico de alborotados cabellos de un extraño color, tenía sus manos sobre sus oídos, murmuraba maldiciones que jamás se atrevería de decir frente a una dama y cerraba los ojos fuertemente, caminaba rápido, al parecer desesperado, hasta que llegó al lado de la cama donde estaba placidamente dormido el gran chico.

– Ya cállate, Emmett –exclamó Edward tirándole un gran cojín a la cara, haciendo que sus estrepitosos ronquidos, que casi hacían que las paredes se sacudieran en algo parecido a un violento terremoto, pararan bruscamente.

– ¡¿Qué rayos es lo que te pasa?! –gritó él exasperado por que lo hubieran despertado, si había una razón por la que no lo despertarán nunca era esa misma, ya que cada vez que eso sucedía pasaba algo malo, era casi como si despertaran a un oso irritado de una larga hibernación antes de tiempo, muy peligroso.

Emmett estaba parado frente a su amigo, y aunque Edward era alto y musculoso, ahora parecía pequeño e indefenso frente a él, que trataba de lucir aún más intimidante de lo que era y cruzaba sus grandes brazos frente a su musculoso pecho, se veía como un gigante.

Entonces, inesperadamente ambos rompieron en grandes carcajadas, llegando al extremo de que incluso tenían que sostenerse de algo para no caer al suelo. Después de varios intentos fallidos en los que volvían a explotar en risas fueron capaces de decir algo.

– Vamos, Emmett. ¿De verdad creías que me asustarías? Si hay algo que de verdad me asuste a mi o a cualquiera es el ver a Rosalie enojada y tú no eres nada en contra de eso, nada da miedo al lado de ella enojada por más terrorífico que eso sea –dijo bromeando el de ojos verdes y palmeando el hombro del otro.

Entonces detrás de Emmett sale alguien en quien Edward no se había fijado hasta ese mismo momento: una espectacular chica de rubio cabello con destellos aún más claros muy largo y ondulado, profundos ojos zafiro que lucían casi violetas, cuerpo de modelo y rostro de ángel ahora transformado en una maliciosa sonrisa; sus brazos abrazaban a Emmett con cariño y levantaba levemente su pie con un tacón impresionante; haciendo que la falda que usaba se le viera aún más corta de lo que ya era; pero eso no le importaba a Edward, estaba seguro que ella lo mataría con sus propias manos si es que tiene la más mínima oportunidad, incluso la fuerza bruta de Emmett no sería suficiente en caso de que quisiera cometer un asesinato en ese mismo lugar.

– Hola, Edward –saludó en un tono dulce y amable que solo hacía que Edward temblara aún más de lo que ya lo hacía, aunque claro que por dentro.

Edward tragó saliva. Y al hablar su voz se oyó insegura, casi temblorosa.

– Hola, Rosalie.

* * *

Bella estaba impaciente, y mucho.

Conducía por la pequeña ciudad en su decrepita camioneta, la cual amaba a muerte y Alice odiaba a muerte, como casi todos sus demás amigos y familiares, pues no entendían nada el por qué no se compraba otro auto mejor que ese _trasto_ ya que el máximo limite de su velocidad no era un número muy alto que se pueda decir; pero ella se negaba a dejarlo, de verdad lo amaba con toda su vida. Trataba de forzarla para que avanzará más, aunque fuera un poco más rápido al menos; pues ese era su único defecto según ella, pero claro que estaba dispuesta a pagarlo con tal de conservarle junto a ella.

Cuando, después de maldecir un par de veces y pegar su frente contra el manubrio, lo cual tan solo trajó consigo como consecuencia un gran dolor de cabeza, al fin llegó a su destino, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y apagó el ruidoso auto; bajó del carro con cuidado de no resbalar y paró en la entrada de su casa y no entró a esta sin antes asomarse en el pequeño buzón que tenían ahí. Pero, lamentablemente no había nada importante, solo algunas cuentas pendientes para su padre y suscripciones de revistas de moda para su madre, pero nada para ella.

Y, lamentándose mucho, se sentó en una banca que estaba en la banqueta a contemplar el hermoso bosque que rodeaba la mansión, todo lo que faltaba era esperar. Suspiró melancólicamente; lo extrañaba demasiado y paciencia era lo único que más le hacía falta ahora.

* * *

Emmett miraba muy divertido la escena con sus vivaces ojos dorados, Rose y Edward competían, como siempre que podían o ella no lo mataba a golpes, en un juego de miradas que podía llegar a durar incluso horas; pero que jamás te aburría. Rosalie era campeona invicta, con esos profundos ojos no había quien no se sintiera asustado ante la intimidante mirada de sus ojos uqe hacía que la sangre se te helará en las venas.

Rosalie miraba tranquilamente a Edward apoyando su barbilla en su mano, tenía la apariencia de que estaba aburrida y sin hacer esfuerzo alguno, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo estar viendo algo, en este caso alguien, durante casi tres horas seguidas; en cambio él estaba a punto de perder, su ceño estaba fruncido haciendo que pequeñas sombras oscurecieran un poco sus ojos esmeralda. Ella lo sabía, lo podía sentir, estaba a punto de ganar, tenía la victoria en sus manos.

– ¡Agh! –gruñó Edward rindiéndose al fin, arrancando una musical risa y una hermosa sonrisa de la rubia. Ella amaba ganar.

– Vaya, creo que Eddie Teddy perdió, _otra vez _–dijo ella, si había algo que amará, además de Emmett y el llamar la atención con su impresionante belleza, era definitivamente derrotar a Edward, amaba ver la cara que ponía al ser derrotado.

Él volvió a gruñir, odiaba el ridículo apodo con el que Rosalie y Emmett se referían a él, claro que ella ya lo sabía y por eso mismo lo usaba tanto, jamás dejaba pasar una oportunidad de hacerlo enfadar. No era algo personal, era que simplemente no se soportaban el uno al otro, ella era una vanidosa según Edward y él era un imbécil según Rosalie.

– Son momentos como este en los que recuerdo porque me he enamorado de ti, Rosie –dijo abrazándola por la cintura y limpiándose una lágrima imaginaria con la mano desocupada.

Edward tuvo que desviar la vista hacía otro lugar, el que fuera, con tal de no tener que ver eso.

Su compañero de departamento, o más bien su insoportable primo Emmett, y su novia destilaban todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro con solo verse a los otros. Aunque en un principio era todo muy diferente. Rosalie había comenzado a odiar a Emmett casi desde el exacto momento en que lo vio; pero claro que él no se había rendido para que eso cambiara; y aunque al principio había sido solo para fastidiarla hasta hacerla rabiar, al final terminó enamorándose; un fuerte e irreversible sentimiento mutuo.

Si, quizás había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde eso, la verdad ya ni siquiera estaba seguro pues el tiempo había perdido importancia hace ya varios años, pero no por eso le dolía menos el estar lejos de _ella. _Tan solo se había ido acostumbrando al dolor que al principio era insoportable.

– Edward. ¿Edward? ¡Edward! –decía Rosalie agitando su mano decorada con largas uñas acrílicas, frente al rostro del embobado chico –. Parecía que te nos habías ido. ¡Ah! Por cierto, toma esto; es para ti –dijo sonriente entregándole un pequeño sobre rosado con su nombre escrito al frente con una letra que reconoció en el mismo instante en el que la vio.

* * *

tah tah tan taaaan! hehe que dira la carta? de quien rayos es? la respuesta a esas preguntas y a muchas mas (creo) en el proximo capi de su fic favorito Love Story!:) no se que me a pasado ultimamente, creo que veo demasiadas novelas pero da igual! sii oi es San Valentin:) y me han dado el regalo mas genial de todos en el intercambio=o 2 perfumes y 2 cremitas de perry ellis sip, bien elegantioso, como yop^.^

mmmm e estado meditando algo y.. sii se los pondre como soy la mas linda de todas las autoras de por aqui=) hehe asi que ahi les ira un mini adelantito:

_"Mi aún muy querido Edward:_

Reconoció su letra inmediatamente al igual que los corazones en lugar de puntos sobre las íes..

No se había dado cuenta de que había estado llorando hasta que una lágrima cayó justo sobre el nombre de su amada..

De esa a quien ni siquiera aunque quisiera lograría olvidar".

woow! ya les di su mini adelantitoo! asi que me despido para ir a felicitar (molestar) a la alidiux!

**REVIEW!!**

**missangiecullen:***


	17. The Letter

_**Disclaimer:**_ Emm... Twilight no es mioo... blah blah blah.. no tengo ganas de escribir.... Stephenie Meyer es la mas grande genio de todos los tiempos y tampoco soy ella y Edward Cullen se encuentra a mis servicio, asi que no lo molesten!

heyy! im backk! de hacerle bulling al edgar ^.^osea mi profe malo y pelon de teniss.. hehe es lo unico por lo que voy a clases, y es muuy divertido, en serio:) hehe pero no creo que eso les importe muchiio asi que mejor lean y dejenme decir mis burradas por aqui:)...**

* * *

**

**..Love Story..**

– Vamos, Bella. Te ves hermosa, incluso más de lo normal –dijo Alice, otra vez. La verdad Bella no se había tragado esas palabras ninguna de las veces que la enana se las había dicho, pero no tenía el suficiente coraje para enfrentarla y salir a hacer una escenita en medio de esa tienda, oh no, eso si que no.

– ¡No voy a salir de aquí! –dijo una voz aguda proveniente de los vestidores de la tienda "Dolce & Gabbana" donde la pequeña torbellino se haya sentada impaciente desenado poder ir a ver los hermosos vestidos que la llamaban pero no dejaría que esa Bella se le escapará, otra vez –. ¡Me veo ridícula! –insistía tercamente como solo ella podía llegar a hacerlo.

– ¡Isabella Marie Lilian Swan! Si no sales por tu propia voluntad en este mismísimo instante juro por mi vida que iré allí y te sacare yo misma, ya sabes que sí lo haré –amenazó con las manos en jarras, de verdad que esa chica a veces la podía poner de un muy mal humor.

Bella salió casi inmediatamente, hacer enojar a Alice era lo que debía de encabezar su "Lista de Cosas que Jamás Debes Hacer", en serio.

Alice daba pequeños saltitos en su lugar, como siempre, mientras veía como Bella salía del probador en el que estuvo encerrada por su propia voluntad durante bastante tiempo.

Apareció a la vista de la hiperactiva una chica de largo cabello chocolate arreglado con algunos broches cayendo por su espalda con unos pequeños bucles naturales, poco maquillaje que se uso solo para disimular las ojeras y resaltar sus hermosas facciones y ojos chocolates; y que vestía con un vestido blanco strapless con un poco de vuelo que traía un ancho listón de color fucsia y unos zapatos de tacón de corcho hecho de cuero gamuzado y con boca de pez.

– Bells… Te vez hermosa, de verdad el fucsia te queda fantástico. Este conjunto es perfecto, ese nos llevaremos como nuestra primera opción. Aunque claro que no será el único –dijo la pequeña sonriendo espectacularmente y deslumbrando a todo el chico que, acompañando a sus novias adictas a las compras, pasaban por ahí casi babeando y a punto de chocar con una pared cercana.

– Estás exagerando, Allie, solo es por tu magia del maquillaje –respondió Isabella, quien en esos momentos se encontraba en competencia contra un tomate por el título de el más rojo de todos y la competencia si que estaba bastante reñida –. Además de que me rehusó a llevar algo más que este vestido –crizó sus brazos sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos para tratar de no ver la cara de Alice mientras le hacía su chantaje emocional de siempre.

* * *

– ¡Ohhhh! ¡Eddie tiene una carta! He he que mal, ¿Por qué yo no tengo una? Hmpf, yo quiero una también –Emmett parecía un niño haciendo berrinche por que no le habían dado el dulce que él quería, pero lo único diferente aquí es que no era un dulce, sino una carta por lo que lloraba ya que él era igualmente un pequeño.

– Vamos, Emmy, deja a Edward ya, el molestarlo es exclusivamente mi trabajo y no me gustaría quedar desempleada –dijo con una sonrisa, Rosalie siempre supo cómo controlar a Emmett, cosa que no era muy fácil de lograr ya que era casi tan hiperactivo como la enana Alice, pero era todo menos difícil para ella –. Así que ahora hay que dejar solo a nuestro Eddie Teddy, no queremos que vaya a llorar –se burló al final pero al menos el gigantón se quitó de encima.

Rosalie tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro como cada vez que algo que había planeado salía a la perfección; lo que, al menos según ella decía, sucedía siempre.

_Se encontraba sentada en una preciosa y antigua banca en un parque mirando como los pequeños niños jugaban y corrían a su alrededor riendo sin cesar. Entonces suspira sonoramente._

– _Hola, soy Alice Brandon, ¿Tú cómo te llamas? –dijo una chica a la que podría haber confundido con una niña por su baja estatura hasta que se fijó un poco más en ella y en que sus finos rasgos de rostro y cuerpo eran demasido estilizados como para las proporciones de una niña._

– _Hola, yo soy Rosalie Hale –dijo con una sonrisa casi tan grande como la suya, pero algo confundida; le resultaba vagamente familiar e incluso su nombre sonaba como si lo hubiera oído antes –. ¿Tú eres amiga de Edward Cullen? –recordando al fín de donde la recordaba._

– _¡Si! –chilló la pequeña duende dando extraños saltitos con sus tacones de diseñador –. Soy la mejor amiga de su novia; vengo desde Forks para el Fashion Week y decidí pasara verlo, pero no tengo ni idea de donde vive –exclamó rápidamente sin apenas pausar para respirar un poco._

– _Bueno, olvídate completamente de eso porque se me acaba de ocurrir una brillante idea, y estoy completamente segura de que funcionara…_

_Y así, en medio de risas de pequeños y regaños de madres exasperadas, comenzaron a charlar larga y tendidamente sobre lo que harían ahora, compartiendo ideas y modificando pequeños detalles de su secreto plan._

Edward tomó el sobre de un suave color lavanda y rosado y fue a su habitación, ya ahí inhaló su perfume de fresas, rosas y vainilla, que era tan familiar pero al igual tan desconocido, tan misterioso y a la vez tan seguro; impregnado a su característica fragancia dulce, simplemente a _ella._

– ¡Eddie Teddy Cullen! –canturreó Emmett del otro lado de la puerta, saltando cual niña pequeña que llega al castillo de la Cenicienta en Disney –, vamos, Ed, por favor… ¡Ay! Rosie, amorcito, ¿Por qué me golpeas?

– Por el amor de Dios, Emmett, déjalo en paz… ¡No! Para, no hagas eso… –comenzaron a reír a carcajadas en la sala –. ¡Para! ¡Odio las cosquillas!

Edward se rió entre dientes, esos dos eran incorregibles y perfectos él uno para el otro, claro que él también tenía a su media naranja; lo cual le hizo recordar la carta.

La contempló durante ínfimos segundos, parecía que se quedaría así todo el día, de lo cual era muy capaz por temor a leer el contenido de la carta, no quería que su corazón se rompiera de nuevo.

– Por favooor…

– Ya cállate, Emmy –dijo Edward saliendo de la burbuja en la que se hallaba.

– Eres malo, Eddy, muy malo…

Después de reía de nuevo entre dientes, comenzó a abrir la carta lentamente con manos levemente temblorosas por los nervios; en cuanto la abrió ese peculiar olor le llego de lleno en el rostro aún más fuerte que antes.

_Mi aún muy querido Edward:_

Reconoció su letra inmediatamente al igual que los corazones en lugar de puntos sobre las íes.

_Hace ya varios años que no nos vemos, pero para mí han sido como una eternidad infinita que se extiende más y más frente a mí cada vez que me atrevo a mirar hacía ella, y quizás tú ya no me recuerdes y te preguntes quien te ha mandado esta carta y porque te dice todas estas cursilerías; pero yo sí._

_No te he olvidado en ni un solo momento, siempre has estado en mi mente durante cada segundo de cada una de las horas que pasan con una lentitud tortuosa para mí desde ese tan fatídico día en el que te fuiste a Inglaterra, la otro lado del mundo, y también quiero que sepas y si es posible que no olvides que aún te sigo amando. Lo hago con todo mi corazón y mi alma aunque me duela como si una estaca atravesara mi corazón cada vez que pienso en ello y por el hecho de que no te vea y es probable que no lo vuelva hacer durante toda mi vida._

_Porque te amo, como nadie jamás lo ha hecho ni hará; te esperare por siempre o incluso durante aún más tiempo._

_Bells._

Edward no se había dado cuenta de que había estado llorando hasta que una lágrima cayó justo sobre el nombre de su amada haciendo que su firma se corriera por el papel que lucía ya algo viejo y levemente arrugado; que tenía en la esquina inferior derecha una marca de un beso con pintura de labios rosa, lo que le hizo añorar terriblemente el sabor y olor de esos labios que le hacían recordar vagamente lo que sentía cada vez que la tocaba o estaba cerca de ella.

De esa a quien ni siquiera aunque lo quisiera lograría olvidar alguna vez.

* * *

! Eddie Teddy a recibido una cartita de Belly Bells!! yaay! que happy estoy, jamas me lo habria imaginadoo=o hehe oo! e recordado algo, oi el moro (alias el moro) le a dado una patada a la milli (alias la niña con ilusiones) i eso estaa mmaaallll!! sip, es un amargado malo malo, y con eso comprobamos una teoria: el moro no ama. final de la teoria (?) la verdad ni idea d porqe escribo esto, pero el punto es que le icimos bullingg! hihi i le tiramos bolas de papell MUCHAS bolas de papel y fue divertido:D asi que, niños: si no quieren que les hagan bulling y les tiren bolas de papel y les dugan gays, no le peguen a las niñas, una leccion impartida por missangiecullen:* (?) okas, creo que definitivamente hoi e comido algo extraññoo:)

**REVIEWS!!**

**missangiecullen:***


	18. Surprise!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Twilight NO es mio, por mas que se lo pida a mis padrinos magicos y a mi papa, tan solo tengo todos los libros y estoy obscecionada con el, pero repito: NO es mio.

vengo rapidin por que tengo que ir a la kermesse del bosco! y digo tengo por que no me la perdere, no no no! hehe loca yo, pero da igual:) hihis mmm que sucedera en este hermosisisimo capi hecho por esta hermosisisisisima chica? (?) eemm.. dejare de hablar (escribir) y ustedes ponganse a leer..!!**

* * *

**

**..Love Story..**

Muchas personas caminaban por el muelle en la playa, todas esran en su mayoría parejas de jovenes que decidieron tener un romántico día, había una peculiar pareja ahí que se veía con ojos enamorados, cual si se tratara de un ciego que mira por vez primera el sol, se hallaban en la costa de Port Angeles caminando por el muelle donde se encontraban una gran variedad de barcos y lanchas de toda una gama de distintos colores, había mucho viento y sus cabellos se venían todos a sus rostros y que sus sombreros se fueran a volar.

Alice miraba maravillada los pequeños puestos que se amontonaban en las orillas del muelle mientras caminaba lento y sin prisa, al parecer ni siquiera oía lo que su amiga, que por extraño que parezca traía algo en los ojos que le impedía ver algo; ya que estaba muy distraída viendo un hermoso par de pendientes de plata que le llamaban.

– Alice, ¿Para qué es todo esto? Sabes que odio las sorpresas, tan solo dímelo y deja tus complicadas ideas y shows –dijo enfurruñada cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. Movía las piernas lo más lento que podía y trataba de dejar de avanzar, pero Alice la empujaba con una fuerza que nadie creía que un cuerpo tan… "compacto" podría llegar a tener.

– Vamos, Bells. Deja de quejarte y hazme caso por primera vez, ¿Pliss? Anda, solo esta vez has las cosas a mi manera. Por favor, hazlo por tu linda y hermosa amiga que te ama con todo el corazón –suplicaba Alice haciendo pequeños y adorables pucheros que por primera vez al parecer no estaban funcionando –. Además ya casi llegamos, y si no hacemos esto ya no será divertido –dijo ella dando saltitos y pisoteando el suelo con sus pies, al menos tenía un buen equilibrio pues con esos zapatos cualquiera se podría haber caido.

– Ali, quítame esta cosa, ¡Ahora! –dijo Bella luchando contra la, obviamente, cara bufanda de Alice que le había puesto a manera de venda sobre los ojos para que no viera hacía donde se dirigían –. Okey, me rindo. Pero al menos dime a donde me estás llevando.

– Hmmm… –dijo Alice con gesto pensativo tan solo para darle algo de "emoción" al asunto aunque la respuesta a esta pregunta era algo de lo más obvio para todos, incluso para Bella pero no lo quería aceptar sin al menos intentarlo –. ¡Nop!

Bella luchaba por no caerse con los tacones que compró durante la última ida de compras o más bien dicho tortura de Bella al estilo Alice hasta que explote o grite como poseída (lo que ocurra primero) mientras esta cantaba una alegre canción que jamás había escuchado antes. Bella trataba de adivinar a donde la llevaba contra su voluntad la duendecillo porque no le había soltado ni la más mínima pista durante todo el día, cosa que la mataba de curiosidad como siempre le sucedía.

Entonces Allie dejó de cantar y Bella fue capaz de escuchar algo más que no fuera su canto, como algunas risas, pasos de otras personas e incluso el arrullo de las olas… ¿Olas? ¿Qué rayos hacían en la playa?

– ¿¡Ya estás lista para saber porque estamos aquí!? –gritó la pequeña en su oído aturdiendo a Isabella.

– ¿Tú qué crees? –dijo rodando sus ojos aunque no pudiera verlo.

Entonces sintió que le quitó esa delicada, cara y hermosa bufanda que le impedía ver; aspiró lo más profundamente que pudo sintiendo la sal y un olor extrañamente familiar llenar sus pulmones y abrió los ojos.

– ¡Aaaahhh! – gritó sorprendida y al mismo tiempo asustada, y lo siguiente que vio fue completamente negro.

– ¡Bella! –gritaron Alice y Edward al mismo tiempo asustados –. Ali, no le dijiste nada de esto, ¿Verdad? –regañó el chico, ahora con un marcado acento inglés que había adquirido durante su estancia en el extranjero.

– ¡Oopss! –exclamó Alice fingiendo una exagerada inocencia y colocando sus manos frente a su boca.

Ambos se inclinaron a los lados de Isabella y la empezaron a sacudir levemente tratando de que reaccionara pero fue en vano.

– Creo que me iré por un poco de agua, hace demasiado calor aquí, además le podría servir a Bells para despertar –dijo la pixie levantándose y yendo hacía una cafetería cercana a ese lugar; aunque obviamente ero otro de sus trucos para dejarlos a solas "sutilmente" y espiarlos a gusto sin que nadie la molestara con miradas feas o diciéndole que eso no era correcto de hacer y blah blah blah.

Edward tomo a Bella entre sus brazos con sumo cuidado, como si de una pequeña muñeca de frágil porcelana se tratara y la comenzó a arrullar con una hermosa canción de cuna que se confundía con el suave sonido de vaivén de las olas por su melodiosa voz.

Entonces, después de algunos momentos en los que apreció como había cambiado sutilmente: sus pómulos más sobresalientes, sus pestañas largas y rizadas, su sedoso cabello caoba que caía por su espalda cual una cascada y sus labios aún más apetitosos que antes; comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentido sobre algo de una salida al mall y Alice amenazándola con algo extraño si no iba, lo cual era una combinación peligrosamente mortal y le hizo reír, solo a Bella le pasaban esas cosas.

– Vamos, Bella. Despierta. Isabella, soy yo, Edward y vine aquí por ti, porque te he extrañado como a nadie durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos separados, pero por favor despierta –suplicaba con voz suave, dulce y pausada; y podría haber jurado que vio sus labios estirarse un poco, formando una media sonrisa, pero pensó que su desesperación era tal que ya comenzaba a alucinar.

Y, no logrando resistir más, comenzó a acariciar su rostro que se sentía suave como el terciopelo al igual que su cabello; dejaba de vez en cuando pequeños besos en sus mejillas y sus parpados cerrados hasta que llegó a sus labios.

Esos carnosos y sonrosados labios que le llamaban, le invitaban a volver a probarlos y sentir su dulce sabor de nuevo, dándole la más cariñosa de las bienvenidas.

Y, cediendo ante la horrible tentación, acercó su rostro al de ella con una lentitud tortuosa, midiendo cada uno sus movimientos hasta que sus labios se juntaron, encajando justo como antes: cual dos piezas de un mismo rompecabezas que al unirse formaban parte de uno solo y que nadie lograría separar de nuevo.

Y sus labios, los de ambos, se curvaron en una soñadora sonrisa.

– ¡Siii! –chilló en la cafetería Alice como loca dando vueltas por todos lados, incluso se puso a bailar con un chico –. ¡Oopss! Lo siento –dijo avergonzada y tan roja como Bella, tenía la vista fija en sus zapatos de tacón negro por lo que no se había fijado en quien era el muchacho.

– No te preocupes, Alice. Fue divertido –dijo Jasper, con la sonrisa notándose en su voz. Tomo la barbilla de Allie con sus dedos para que la mirara a los ojos –. Estaría incluso dispuesto a hacerlo otra vez, pero también me gustaría saber porque te habías emocionado así, no te ponías así desde…

Pero ni siquiera terminó la frase, se dio cuenta de inmediato de porque Alice estaba así y volteo a ver por la ventana, y puso la misma sonrisa de la duende.

Claro, así era Alice, se emocionaba por todo, pero esta vez Jasper estaba de lo más feliz porque fuera así. A ninguno de los dos les importó que todos en la cafetería les miraran raro, como si fueran extraterrestres con grandes antenas verdes sobre sus cabezas, e incluso un par de señoras se susurraban cosas entre sí como las chismosas que se notaba que eran a millas de distancia.

Siguieron dando vueltas por el local riendo y celebrando, parecían dos enamorados, lo cual eran pero ninguno de los dos conocía los sentimientos del otro, algo de lo más lamentable, ya que ambos se morían por confesárselo pero eran demasiado tímidos para admitirlo el uno al otro.

– ¿Tú también oiste ese grito o fue solo mi imagianción? –dijo Bella divertida, sabiendo ya la respuesta a esa pregunta, el agudo chillido de Alice era capaz de pirse desde el otro lado del mundo.

Edward rió. – Claro que sí, raro sería si no lo hubiera hecho; además de que creo que por el he quedado sordo –dijo él a su vez sonriendo con esa sonrisa torcida, la que a Bella tanto hacía delirar y que al fín podí ver de nuevo en otro lugar que no fuera en su mere imaginación o en sus sueños.

* * *

!! que genial! Eddie y Belly se han encontrado!! sii alfin, como se tardaron, era hora de que lo hicieran, si no juro que hubiera explotado (?) okis, no lo hubiera hecho, pero hubiera sido geniall:) hehe creo que e comido algo en mal estado , o me a afectado las ganas de ir a la kermesse y que no mi lleven! que malos jum injusticia INJUSTICIA!! aunque la verdad no creo que esto les interese muchio asi quee... emm.. tenia que hacer algo mas aqui.. pero no lo puedo recodar.... emm.... lo tengo en la punta de mi lenguaa.....

ooooooooooooooohh! si!! hehe lo e recordado!

**REVIEW!!**

**missangiecullen:***

_P.D: no logro encontrar a Liliana (no es que moleste) pero.. nadie hace mi tarea ahora! asi que la necesito, y si la ven.. me avisan, pliss! Gracias:)_


	19. Something Unexpected

_**Disclaimer:**_ No poseo Twilight, blah blah blah blah.. Hago esto solo para matar el tiempo cuaundo no hago mi tarea de fisica y no recibo nada a cambio.. ¡Oh! Pero tengo un acuerdo con Stephenie Meyer en el que SI poseo a Edward Cullen:D

nuevo capi!! sii no estaba muerta (?) y e vuelto toda en una pieza para que puedan leer su historia favorita echa por la mas hermosa de todas las autoras hermosas de fanfiction (?) creo que ya me eche demasiadas flores;)

* * *

**..Love Story..**

Ahora estaban de pie, descalzos caminando lentamente por la playa viendo como el sol bajaba por el firmamento sin prisa alguna con sus manos firme y amorosamente entrelazadas; no hablaban, pues se podían trasmitir todo aquello que sentían con tan solo una mirada, estaban conectados, las palabras sobraban entre ellos dos, nunca les habían hecho falta. Hacía algo de frío, y por eso mismo Edward le dio su chaqueta a Bella para que se pudiera cubrir los hombros ya que ese vestido que le dio Alice no le ayudaba mucho a evitar el frío viento que había. Los sentimientos de ambos habían cambiado; no en el sentido de que ya no se amaban ni mucho menos, sino que todo eso que habían sentido alguna vez había incrementado aún más aunque eso parecíera imposible; pues ahora estaban seguros de que su amor podía superar cualquier barrera que se interponga entre ellos, no importa lo grande que esta sea, y su amor se había consolidado y echo más fuerte.

Ambos tenían la misma sonrisa boba en su rostro y se miraban a los ojos, con esa simple acción podían lograr ver hasta lo más profundo en el alma del otro. El viento hacía que sus cabellos se enredaran y les impidieran ver bien algunas veces, aunque claro que eso no le importaba a Bella, quien solo pensaba en que todo eso no podría ser más romántico ni aunque lo hubiese deseado así o Alice estuviera implicada en todo esto (aunque claro que ella si tuvo un poco que ver, pero que ellos supieran no controlaba el clima... aún).

– Aún no puedo creer que estés aquí, todo parece tan irreal, como si fuera un sueño del que, demasiado pronto como siempre, despertare y descubriré que jamás volviste y que sigo estando tan sola como siempre lo estoy desde que te fuiste; ya que, aunque deseo creer con todas mis fuerzas que esto de verdad esta sucediendo, es simplemente que... no es posible que esto pase; ni siquiera Alice tiene una varita mágica para cumplir todos mis deseos –dijo Bella, rompiendo el cómodo silencio en el que se hallaban sumergidos, pasando sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Edward, cosa que para poderla lograr se tenía que poner de puntillas.

– Pues créelo, porque estoy aquí, junto a ti y te amo, te amo más que a mí propia vida, siempre te he amado y siempre te amare. Eres lo más importante que hay en mi vida, y no dejare que nos separen otra vez –le dijo tomando su rostro en sus manos y prácticamente atravesándola con la mirada y acercándose más, haciendo que eso que sentían ahora trajera viejos recuerdos. Y juntaron sus labios en el más dulce de todos los besos, donde sus labios se fundieron cual si fueran tan solo uno, sintiendo miles de descargas eléctricas y la piel de gallina ahí donde la piel del otro le tocaba; pues sentían lo mismo que el primer de sus besos, sentían la más grandiosa sensación del mundo, al único y que nunca se imaginaron poder llegar a sentir.

– Edward, te extrañe demasiado, no tienes ni idea de cuánto me ha dolido el que estuvieras tan lejos de aquí. Había días en los que incluso creía que no podría más, que todas las esperanzas que tenía se venían abajo y nada importaba ya, en los que el vivir no tenía ningún sentido ya par mí –dijo Bella, sus ojos se veían más brillantes de lo normal, aunque tratara con todas sus fuerzas de luchar contra ellas porque no salieran.

– Bella, si crees que tú has sufrido no tienes idea de por lo que he tenido que pasar. Porque mi vida era oscura antes sin ti, sin haberte encontrado en ese el más hermoso día de mi vida, todo era como una noche sin luna, oscura, pero había algunas pequeñas estrellas en ella simples puntos de luz que me distraían de la osuridad obsoluta. Y entonces tú cruzaste mi cielo cual una estrella fugaz; de pronto se encendió todo, todo se llenó de tu luz y tu belleza; y cuando me fui, cuando la estrella fugaz desapareció por el lejano horizonte de mi vida, todo se volvió negro de nuevo. Nada había cambiado en realidad pero había quedado cegado por tu hermosa luz. Ya no veía las estrellas y nada tenía más sentido para mí. Porque solamente existes tú –dijo él, acariciando su suave mejilla sonrojada y limpiando las pequeñas lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos –. Y así lo será por siempre, jamás lo dudes.

Y, no muy lejos de su pequeña burbuja de amor, se encontraban Alice y Rosalie, quien había acompañado a Edward durante su viaje en avión pues había tenido ya varias experiencias no muy agradables en sus viajes por las alturas. Ellas eran ya mejores amigas y cómplices en su plan de que Edward e Isabella estuvieran juntos; o, en otras palabras, espiarlos mientras ambos se encontraban acarameladitos.

– ¿Puedes creerlo? Qué bien que nos encontramos ese día en el parque, es que se ven tan tiernos esos dos juntos –dijo Alice sonriendo.

– Lo sé, y Edward es _tan_ romántico, desearía que Emmett fuera por lo menos un poco como él –dijo soñadora la rubia, aún sabiendo que eso era de lo más imposible que podría llegar a suceder.

* * *

Los seis jugaban alegres en el mar chapoteando en el agua y mojándose unos a otros como niñitos (o más bien como niños atrapados en el cuerpo de adolescentes); la rubia corría, usando un hermoso y ajustado bikini rojo tras de Emmett después de que este le llenara de agua mientras se bronceaba tranquilamente. Bella y Edward estaban abrazados, ella sonrojada por el bikini turquesa que le habían obligado a usar (aunque claro que Edward encantado), y él le daba pequeños besos para luego empaparla y hacerla enojar, ya que cuando lo estaba, como Edward decía, se veía aún más bella de lo que ya era.

– ¡Aaaahhh! Esta si me la pagarás, Jasper Whitlock –dijo, o más bien chilló, Alice furiosa con su cabello lleno de agua y arena, ya que si había algo con lo que de verdad no le gustara que se metieran era con su cabello o alguna de sus tantas cosas de diseñador que amaba a muerte.

– ¡Corre, Jazz! –gritó Bella que ya conocía a la duende y que sabía que no había nada de lo que no fuera capaz de hacer cuando estaba enojada.

– ¡Ven aquí, Jasper! ¡No seas cobarde! ¡Da la cara como un hombre! ¡Ya te las verás conmigo, no hay lugar donde te puedas esconder! –gritaba histérica la de cabello negro maldiciendo con ciertas palabras que aparecerían normalmente en el vocabulario de un marinero, al parecer ya se había juntado demasiado con Rosalie, corriendo, o más bien volando por la velocidad que llevaba agitando sus delgados brazos en el aire amenazadora.

Todos gritaban y apoyaban a quien creían que ganaría o que era lo que pasaría, pero nadie se imaginaba lo que estaría a punto de suceder.

Y aunque suene como algo imposible de creer, Alice alcanzó a Jasper, logró tirarlo en la arena y se las ingenió para que ambos terminaran tirados en una posición algo… "comprometedora" con él sobre ella, ambos totalmente sonrojados y muertos de la pena sin tener ni la menor idea de que hacer ahora.

– ¡Apuesto $50 a que se besaran! –susurró confiado Edward, él nunca fallaba.

– Hecho –aceptó Emmett, sonriente. Él, al igual que Rosalie, aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para hacer quedar mal a Edward.

Bella y Rosie ahogaron un pequeño grito.

– Paga –dijo Edward con una mano extendida hacía su primo.

Y, mientras Emmett rezongaba sobre que no era justo nada en esta vida y que no había ya gente decente en este mundo loco, Alice y Jasper tocaban el cielo, juntos.

– Gracias, par de tortolitos, acabo de ganarme $50 gracias a ustedes –grito Edward, haciendo que esos dos al fin se separaran y se pusieran más rojos incluso que Bella, y se rieran nerviosamente varias veces, parecía que se morían de los nervios –. ¡Agh! Ya cálmense ustedes, me hare diabético por ver esto, demasiada azúcar para mí –bromeó divertido él.

– Oh, vamos, ya cállate Edward, tú estás peor que nosotros, quizás te tendremos que grabar cuando estés con Bella –dijo Alice con acritud, y cruzándose de brazos, se veía desafiante, parecía que se le echaría encima a Edward para pegarle o más bien matarlo a golpes.

Se alisó el bikini morado que usaba y, dando los pasos más largos que podía, se alejó de él para irse a parar a un lado de Jasper y tomarle la mano amorosamente.

* * *

emm.. emm... creo que no tengo excusa alguna para haberme tardado tanto, sii, hubo examenes (¬¬) la idiota tonta fea de la regina (no te creas linda) no vino porqe decidio ser niña mala y la castigaron:( pero bueno, hay que FESTEJAR! ya terminaron los examenes, espero que me haya sacado mas de seis en fisica, por favorciot Diosito llindo, hermo y adorado! *se inca sobre sus rodillas, junta sus manos y mira al cielo suplicante* okiss.. ya e rogado a mi hermosisisimo Dios por una buena calificacion de fisica;) heheh emmm veamos, que sucediio ahora? ooo sii! hehehehe Belly y Eddie se confesaron todo lo que habian sentido y se pusieron romanticos, Alice y Rosalie los espiaron y Emmett se hizo $50 mas pobre:O hahaha pobecito, pero fue divertido! hehehe me ancanto este capi, la verdad amo a Edward, y como no se me ocurria que rayos podia decir practicamente copie lo que le dica a Bella en New Moon, esque necesitaba inspiracion!;D eem esto ya estubo demasiado largo, asi que los dejooo!!....

**REVIEW!!**

**missangiecullen:***


	20. More Complications

_**Disclaimer:**_ Hoy le e pedido un deseo a mis padrinos maagicos pero, muy tristemente no se cumplio, ya que no soy la creadora de Twilight y tampoco soy una escritora famosa que vive en Phoenix, asi que jamas confien en sus padrinos magicos¬¬

sorry por la tardanza, es que no habia tenido muchio tiempo y ahora vengo rapidito rapidito que tengo que terminar todo para la kermesse de mañiana, asi que enjoy!!

**

* * *

**

..Love Story..

– Rosie linda hermosa –dijo Emmett haciendo pequeños pucheros que le daban la apariencia de niño de cinco años al que le habían quitado la paleta y hacía berrinche, y utilizando un odioso y exagerado tono meloso –. ¿Tienes…?

– No, Emmett, no te daré dinero. Estoy muy ocupada –dijo Rosalie sin siquiera prestar atención a las niñerías que hacía su incomprendido novio pues miraba embobada un par de botas de imitación de piel puesto que era "ambientalista" (o al menos eso era lo que _ella _decía), en la vitrina de una de sus tiendas favoritas.

Y, maldiciendo, quejándose, llorando, diciendo que el mundo en el que ahora vivían era un lugar cruel e insensible al igual que toda la gente a excepción de él y Rosalie, y de que Alice y Jasper eran unos impulsivos y que deberían de aprender de Rose y de él (Dios guarde la hora) para conseguirse una bendita habitación; sacó de su billetera $50, los últimos que le quedaban pues se la había pasado toda la tarde en las maquinitas del mall con todo el mundo mirándolo raro; para dárselos a Edward.

Alice saltaba de aquí a allá buscando alguna tienda que no se hubiera quedado ya sin productos pues por su obsesión con las compras parecía que acababan de asaltar a todo el mall, hacía unos dos días que no iba de compras, lo cual era todo un pecado capital cuando de Alice se está hablando. Se detuvo en una banca, para pensar a donde podía ir ahora, cuando soltó un horriblemente agudo chillido.

– ¡Aaaahhh! –chilló igualmente Rosalie emocionada y asustada, con la cara como un poema por todos los sentimientos que se veían en ella.

– ¿Qué? –dijo Emmett, que estaba muy distraído hecho bolita en el piso y llorando como nena; bueno, o al menos así lo hacía en su imaginación, ya que jamás se avergonzaría de esa manera… No en público.

– Eres un idiota, Emmy –le dijo Jasper usando el ridículo apodo con el que lo llamaba Rosalie –. ¡Mira para allá! Es imposible que alguien no los vea –dijo señalando lo más disimuladamente que podía, aunque su esfuerzo era en vano pues muchos vieron lo que hacía, y tratando de reprimir una mueca de asco, hacía una chica y un chico que se besaban apasionados, y mucho.

– ¡Niños! ¡Tápense los ojos! No vean eso. ¡Aaah! Eddie, Bells, hay menores de edad aquí, ¡incluso ustedes dos lo son! –gritaba Emmett chillando como niñita y corriendo en círculos, haciendo que todos lo miraran como si de pronto le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza; al parecer había olvidado lo de avergonzarse en público. Otra vez.

Bella rio ligeramente contra los labios de Edward, haciendo que ambos se tuvieran que separan, aunque claro que no por completo, y voltearon a ver a Emmett; ella total y completamente sonrojada, él tenía una mirada… Parecía que lanzaba láseres por los ojos.

Quizás Emmett no daba miedo cuando se enoja e incluso da algo de risa al verlo creerse el muy malo, pero Edward… Bueno, es preferible no hacerlo enojar.

– Emmett, pobre y tonto Emmettcito –dijo Edward sacudiendo la cabeza y con tono de reproche a un niño que acaba de hacer una travesura.

– ¿Edward? ¿Por qué me hablas así?

Y, lo que ha sucedido a continuación, es más preferible para todos los que se encuantran ahora leyendo, el no contarlo.

* * *

– ¡Mary Alice Brandon casi Hale! ¿Cómo es posible que gastaras todo esto? –gritó Bella al ver el ticket de Alice, y de una sola tienda.

– Elemental mi querida Isabella Marie Lilian Swan casi Cullen; con las tarjetas de crédito de mi papito lindo todo es posible –dijo riendo mientras cargaba varias bolsas llenas de ropa, pero claro que eso no lo era todo, lo demás lo tenía Jasper y otro tanto estaba en la cajuela del Porsche de Alice.

Aún dentro del mall, en una pequeña tienda de cafés y helados para Emmett como siempre, estaban los tres chicos sentados molestándose y hablando los unos a otros, o en otras palabras molestando a Jasper para que les dijera que fue lo que sintió mientras besó a Alice o como rayos llegó a suceder ese momento casi imposible.

– Jamás creí que llegaría a vivir para este momento –dijo dramáticamente Edward, en otro lado del mall, mirando a lo lejos y palmeando el hombro del rubio y con la otra mano haciendo un gesto dramático.

– ¿De cuál momento me hablas, mi no tan queridísimo y lamentablemente $50 más rico, primo? Dijo Emmett con un muy irritante tono de complicidad.

– De el momento en el que, aunque aún no estoy muy seguro de si estaba o no soñando, Alice y Jazz se _besaron _–recalcó la palabra para hacer un énfasis aún mayor y disfrutar del sufrimiento de su amigo.

– ¡Oh my god! ¿En serio? ¿Seguro que no los habías confundido con alguien más? –dijo el gigantón, sonando terriblemente gay y haciendo que Jasper se ahogara con la soda que bebía y salpicara a un señor con cara de pocos amigos.

– Sí, claro, búrlense; al menos yo no soy una nena que ve telenovelas o que se la pasa emo durante años –dijo él haciéndose el muy dolido y usando los secretos de sus amigos para avergonzarlos.

– No, no, no, estas muy equivocado mi querido Jaspercito, no son novelas, son… son… son programas educativos –dijo Emmett a la defensiva y sin tener la menor idea de que podía decir, algo que no era nunca nada raro en él –. ¡Okey! Rosalie me obliga a verlas.

– Sí, claro, Emmett, como tú digas –dijo Edward poniendo los ojos en blanco; conocía demasiado bien a Jasper y ya sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer contra él y su increíblemente inconveniente intuición.

* * *

– No, no ese; te hace ver gorda, Sarah –dijo una chica bajita que se encontraba sentada afuera de los vestidores de la que al parecer era una cara y prestigiosa tienda, su largo cabello castaño rojizo se sacudía con sus movimientos y sus ojos verdes analizaban a su amiga.

Una morena dio alguna vueltas frente al espejo que había ahí para lograr ver desde todos los ángulos; posaba algunas veces y se acomodaba el cabello negro para luego analizar el conjunto que usaba con sus expresivos ojos azules. – Creo que tienes razón, Emilie. Me probaré otro –salió de ahí aún usando el vestido morado que se estaba probando y fue a buscar algo más.

– ¡O por Dios! Es… ¡Perfecta! –dijo Alice saltando y a punto de tomar una cartera de tono metálico, seguida por Bella; pero justo cuando la tomo otra mano lo hizo también.

– ¿¡Pero qué rayos…!? –dijo Sarah enojada, tomando _esa _misma cartera.

Y, bueno, con el solo hecho de decir que se tuvo que llamar a la policía _y _seguridad para separarlas, para que resulte que había dos carteras idénticas y que se hubiera armado todo ese show para nada; pero al menos no se les a prohibido la entrada al mall por ser clientes privilegiadas.

– No es posible, Alice. Primero te pelas a muerte con esa chica por una cartera de la que había _dos _y ahora es casi tu mejor amiga, me estas reemplazando –dijo Bella haciendose la muy dolida, aunque claro que nadie le creyó, como actriz era pésima.

– No te reemplazo, tontita. Solo hago amistades que no sean _alergicas _a las compras –dijo Alice muy seria haciendo a todas reír.

* * *

– Oh, vamos, Charlie. Por favor.

El hombre de rizado cabello oscuro y ya con algunas canas por la edad trataba con todas sus fuerzas de ignorar a su infantil esposa.

– No, Renée. Es demasiado cara, además de que ya tienes una así.

Esta vez ella hizo un puchero similar al de Alice, se juntaba demasiado con la amiga de Isabella.

Al final Charlie cedió, aunque claro que no lo hizo sin antes advertir que era la último que compraría durante esa exhaustiva salida de compras, otra vez. Después se fueron a sentar en el puesto de los helados, parecían un par de adolescentes enamorados; o al menos así es como ellos se sentían.

Renée le estaba dando a probar a su esposo una cucharada de su helado de chocolate, obviamente su favorito, cuando escucharon una gran y sonora carcajada.

Acababan de entrar cuatro adolescentes al lugar, a dos de ellos los reconocieron como Alice Brandon y Jasper Whitlock, los otros eran un chico alto y muy musculoso, parecía incluso un levantador de pesas a pesar de notarse su corta edad y tenía algunos moretones en sus brazos; la otra era una rubia escultural que podría ser modelo profesional, que caminaba con una seguridad tan grande que parecía ser la dueña del mundo.

– ¡Belly Bells! ¡Eddie Teddy! Dejen de estar enseñando su gran amor a todo el universo conocido con odiosas demostraciones públicas frente a todos en el mall y vengan acá. ¡Ahora! –gritó la pixie tomando la mano de Jasper cariñosamente y mirándolo con una ternura infinita mientras los otros se reían.

Después de varios minutos en los cuales ese divertido y diverso grupo de amigos se hacía bromas los unos a los otros y varias ocasiones en las que los miembros más distintos de este (si, con eso me estoy refiriendo a Alice y Emmett) tomaban una actitud infantil, entró por la puerta una acaramelada pareja.

Ambos eran muy guapos; el cabello de ella, resplandeciente, caía hasta su cintura de forma que parecía una larga cascada de chocolate derretido al igual que sus peculiares ojos, que hacían un hermoso contraste contra su pálida piel de porcelana que siempre tenía un ligero sonrojo; él tenía alborotado cabello cobrizo que destellaba de forma misteriosa con las luces del lugar, sus ojos eran de un hechizante color esmeralda único y su piel era increíblemente blanca y perfecta; los dos juntos haciendo así la pareja perfecta, o al menos a los ojos de todos así lo era.

– ¡Alto! –susurró Renée –. ¿Dijeron "Belly Bells"? Así le dicen a nuestra Bella; ¡Y Eddie Teddy! ¿Quién diablos será él?

Ambos se encontraban pensativos hasta que entendieron lo que sucedía, todo se reducía a tan solo una opción.

Edward Cullen había vuelto a Forks.

* * *

uuff! ya, listo su nuevo capi recien sacado de hornito pues lo acabo de terminar con mil prisas, asi que si hay algunos errorcitos es por esoo! no me maten por esoo! me boe me boe que tengo que hacer brownies y ensaiar para un bailecito, espero y le s guste el capi y se hayan reido un poquito pues necestamos algo de risa por aqui, hemos andado muy emos ultimamente:O!

**REVIEW!!**

**missangiecullen:***


	21. What else could happen now?

_**Disclaimer:**_ Soy Stephenie Meyer, solo que como no se me osurre nada para escribir un libro me e puesto a escribir aqui... Okei, no yo solo soy Angie, la triste esccritorcita que no es dueña de Twilight pero que sin embargo tiene ciertos... _derechos _sobre Edward Cullen:)

emmm.. oliss! heloo! o como sea que se escriba, vengo rapidin xq tengo qe ir a tenis, por cierto, noticia d ultimo momento: edgarcito se a ido asi que ia no le ago bullying, que mal:(! pero da igual ahora le ago al weroteniss!, y este emm... este capi es un poco mas corto, pero es que no si mi ocuria nada i ice mi mayor esfuerzo:D asi que disfruten i no me manden tomatazos, pliss!**

* * *

******

..Love Story..

La casa, aunque se le podía llamar más bien una mansión por su descomunal tamaño y una exquisita decoración, estaba desierta a excepción de una hermosa mujer de cabellos de color cual caramelo líquido corría por los pasillos de una exquisita mansión, su rostro mostraba gran desesperación; enmarcados por un rostro en forma de corazón se hallaban un par de ojos verde esmeralda que relucían por las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de ellos.

– ¡Carlisle! ¡Carlisle! –gritaba asomándose por todas y cada una de las puertas del pasillo –. ¡¡Carlisle!! –su voz estaba ronca y se oía debil, pero aún así ella seguía corriendo y llamando en cada hbitación a la que entraba.

Daba tropezones cada pocos pasos, y su respiración era más bien un pesado jadeo por sus cansancio y desesperación, pero era tan solo un pensamiento; _ese _pensamiento tan catastrófico que la mantenía en su lucha.

Sintiéndose vencida y rindiéndose al fin ante el llanto se dejó caer al piso cubriendo su delicado rostro con sus manos, los desgarradores sollozos que salían desde los profundo de su pecho hacían eco en los desiertos pasillos; se podía ver incluso como su cuerpo se sacudía violenta e involuntariamente a causa de estos.

Y, cuando creía que ya no podría más con toda la pena que sentía llegó al fin su tan ansiada salvación: Un ángel. Un ángel de dorados cabellos rubios como el sol e indescriptiblemente amable ojos de color ámbar.

– Ya, ya, Esme. Tranquila –decía el ángel acariciando sus cabellos y susurrando en su oído amorosamente tratando de darle consuelo a la pobre Esme que lloraba y lloraba.

Ella tan solo lo abrazaba con los ojos cerrados, esperando que todo aquellos que había presenciado hacía tan solo unos pocos minutos fuera tan solo un horrible y retorcido invento de su imaginación.

– Él estará bien, deja ya de llorar. Esta en un lugar mejor ahora –repetía Carlisle una y otra vez.

– ¿Qué? ¿De quién me hablas? ¡Carlisle! –gritó ahora al ve que no recibía respuesta alguna de labios de su esposo.

– Edward… –dijo él en un leve hilo de voz, quedando la palabra flotando en el espacio entre ellos.

– ¡Aaaahhh! –chilló al despertar –. ¡Carlisle! ¡Despierta!

– ¿Qué sucede, Esme? –respondió cuando fue capaz de articular palabra alguna, la verdad se moría de sueño.

– Es Edward, algo le va ha suceder. Algo muy malo –le dijo entre leves sollozos mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y se abrazaba fuertemente a Carlisle con el brazo que se hallaba libre.

* * *

– Renée, debes de estar paranoica. Tan solo es otro chico que se le parece demasiado, no hay nada de qué preocuparse –decía Charlie tratando de convencerse más a sí mismo que a su esposa en realidad; se hallaba igual de impresionado que ella al ver a _ese _chico ahí, y en seguida de su hija, pero se negaba a aceptar la horrible verdad.

Se quedaron observando a la peculiar reunión de esos chicos que eran tan diferentes los unos de los otros; no podían alcanzar a escuchar lo que se decían los unos a los otros, pero se podía ve que se estaban divirtiendo; o al menos casi todos pues el rubio parecía estar teniendo un mal rato con las bromas de sus amigos.

– Aquí están sus cafés –dijo una sonriente chica con el uniforme del lugar en el que se hallaban que traía en la mano derecha una charola con lo que habían ordenado hace algunos minutos.

– ¡Ya basta, Emmett! ¡Detente! No, no… –chillaba una voz muy aguda desesperada, pero siendo interrumpida por periodos de risa imparable.

Una chica, a la que no se le lograba ver el rostro pues estaba acostada en el sillón pateando y gritando como loca.

– ¡Oh, sí! El temido mounstro de las cosquillas ataca… ¡De nuevo! –gritó el grandulón levantando sus enormes brazos tan solo para volver a comenzar con la avalancha de las horrible cosquillas.

Pero de pronto todas las cosquillas y risas cesaron.

Alice, que al fin había sido capaz de sentarse de nuevo, darle un golpe a Emmett y arreglar su cabello y ropa de diseñador; se quedó congelada en su lugar con los ojos dilatados por la sorpresa e incredulidad.

– ¿Qué sucede, Ali? ¡¿Ahora que has hecho, Emmett?! –dijo Rose mirándolo reprobatoriamente, justo de la manera en que lo haría una madre al regañas a su hijo.

– ¡Qué! ¡Yo no hice nada! Lo juro, es la primera vez que no hago nada y me echan la culpa –dijo Emmett ofendido y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Aún incapaz de decir algo, la duende cabellos de noche alzó uno de sus delgados brazos, que parecía ahora incluso más blanco de los normal, y señaló hacía el frente de ella.

Cinco pares de ojos se dirigieron al lugar que acababa de señalar con su tembloroso brazo.

– ¡Oh por Dios! –susurró Rose, que ya sabía todo sobre su triste historia.

– ¡No es posible! –la secundó Jasper atónito.

Emmett tan solo les veía raro, él ni aunque le explicaran todo o lepegará en el rostro jamás entendería lo complicado de la relación que había entre Edward e Isabella.

Justo al frente de ellos, ya que se habían levantado sin que ninguno ahí sentado se diera cuenta, se hallaban Charlie y Renée Swan, o en otras palabras lo padres de Bella.

– Rayos –susurró Bella bajo su respiración.

Al parecer, la felicidad dura demasiado poco, o al menos así parecía ser en el caso de nuestros dos muy queridos protagonistas (más queridos por mi, obvio) .

* * *

emm holis! que tal? bien bien no?? emm okeii! esto no tiene perdon, primero hago que los separen i luego es un capi demasiado corto, pero no me peguen, porfiss!!es que la verdad no e tenido mucho tiempo, i les suplico me perdonen! iiii pasando a noticias mucho mas felices e interesantes..... YA VI EL TRAILER DE ECLIPSE:O!!!!!!!!!!!! wwaa me encanto, aunque todo lo que tenga que ver cn Twilight me encanta, obeoo:) pero esqe Edward (MIO) estan lindo (MIO) y romantico (MIO) hehhehe! lo ammeee!!! uff! falta demasiado para junio 30, demasiado, yo ya la quiero ver!! jum vida mala que no adelanta el tiempo para poder verla!!

i otra cosita mas, inclusoo maaas importante que el trailer de Eclipse (babass)....

**REVIEW!!**

**missangiecullen:* **


	22. Another Goodbye

_**Disclaimer:**_ Yo, para mi horrible descepcion, no poseo Twilight ni soy la magnifica Stephenie Meyer, ya que si fuera así deben de estar seguros que es vez de estar aqui estaria haciendo otro libro para todas disfrutaran; aunque poseo cierto control sobre Edward Cullen;)

ufff! volvi, mas pronto de lo que yo esperaba debo de admitir, ya que la maldita inspiracion me a traicionado y se decidio tomar unas vacaciones sin mi permiso, y la muy maldita ni siquiera me llevo!! estoy muuy sentida con ella, pero ya me ven, aqui estoy cumpliendo con mi deber de traerles su fic favoritoo:D!! (?) okei, no. asi que lean para que me haga felizz!!!**

* * *

******

..Love Story..

– Isabella, nos debes una explicación –dijo Charlie mirándola fijamente con furia en sus ojos castaños y un par de profundas arrugas entre las cejas por su ceño fruncido; su rostro se veía de un extraño color, no era de su normalmente pálido color sino que era una rara combinación de rojo e incluso algo de morado que podría darle la apariencia de que se ahogaba.

– Una muy grande –agregó su madre con voz severa y demasiado "no ella" aunque miraba a Edward y, por su analizadora mirada, Bella pudo deducir que comenzaba a ver que se había equivocado en respecto a cómo era su novio. Y, obviamente también se daba cuenta de que era muy (quizá hasta el extremo de _demasiado_) guapo, esos detalles jamás se le pasaban a su madre.

Para todos ellos esa parecía una escena de lo más escandalosa, para todo el que pasaba por ahí y no se fijaba lo suficiente parecería una reunión familiar cualquiera.

– Padre, esto no es justo. Edward y yo no hemos hecho nada malo, tan solo amarnos, ¿Es qué no pueden tratar de aceptarlo? ¿Tan repugnante es esa idea para ustedes? –dijo Bella, totalmente convencida de lo que decía, y viendo a los ojos a su padre sin rastro alguno de temor en ellos.

– Claro que si, Isabella. Nos has desobedecido; y no es la primera vez que lo haces. Así que ahora te vas con nosotros y hacemos esto fácil o te llevamos a la fuerza. Tú eliges –Bella se sintió intimidada por el duro tono de voz que Charlie utilizó; y, si bien nunca le elevó la voz Bella sintió como si le regañaran a los gritos; y, ya resignada, se giró hacía Edward.

Él la veía con un amor y devoción tan grande que no quedaba duda alguna para nadie ahí presenciando eso (incluidos Charlie y Renée aunque no lo admitiesen) en que la seguiría hasta el mismísimo fin del mundo si se lo pidiera. La besó en la coronilla tiernamente y tomó su mano por un breve instante, dejando en ella un ligero cosquilleo que extrañamente se sentía como si ya se encontrara completamente sola.

Y se alejó de aquel pequeño lugar con paso lento y perezoso mirando siempre hacía atrás y con lágrimas a punto de salir de sus siempre cálidos ojos chocolates.

Edward vio como se iba en la dirección contraria a él con la cabeza gacha y golpeó su puño en contra de la mesa que se hallaba enseguida de él tratando de desahogar la frustración que sentía lo cual hizo que Alice y Rosalie se sobresaltaran ya que se habían quedado observando cómo sus tíos se llevaban a Bella hacía su casa, y, pensando también en como rayos podrían hacer para que la dejaran salir pues al verlos así sabían ya que sería algo de lo más difícil de lograr.

– Pero, ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado, Allie? –dijo una peculiar voz con un ligero acento británico, esta volteo hacía arriba y se encontró con unos extraños ojos verdes de una chica.

– Oh, Emilie, no te había visto –dijo Alice algo sorprendida, para después proceder a presentar a Emilie y Sarah a sus amigos –. Es tan solo, que, a Bella se la han llevado sus padres… –y le comenzó a contar la larga historia que llevaba ocurriendo desde ya hace años entre el ojiverde y la castaña.

– Pero no es posible, ¿Cómo podrían unos padres hacerle algo así a su hija? –dijo Sarah horrorizada, mirando a Edward fijamente, encontrándolo obviamente de lo más atractivo al igual que todas las chicas que lo habían conocido.

– Eso es lo que le tratamos de explicar a Charlie y a Renée, pero no nos escuchan –dijo Jasper hablando por primera vez y tomando a Alice por la cintura –, están demasiado… enojados por lo que sucedió hace ya demasiados años entre los Cullen y los Swan, cosa que no debería tener ninguna importancia ni debería interferir entre Edward y Bella –dijo, oyéndose más maduro y sabio de lo que jamás había sido.

Rosalie escapó del abrazo de Emmett para acercársele a Edward y acariciar delicadamente su espalda; si bien nunca se habían llevado bien no era razón para que ella no lo apoyara en un momento así, además de que le parecía que Bella era una chica de lo más linda a la que debería de ayudar no importa lo que suceda.

* * *

Bella miraba por las ventanas de la limosina en la que iba, se sorbía la nariz constantemente y trataba de hacer el mayor esfuerzo para no llorar; estaba cansada de ser siempre débil y de que los demás la tuvieran que proteger, cosa que jamás le había gustado pero para lo que nunca tuvo valor de cambiar.

Charlie y Renée platicaban en susurros para que ella no pudiera llegar a escuchar lo que decían, cosa que la verdad no le importaba pues lo único que oía era leves zumbidos y distinguía tan solo una que otra palabra entre un montón de ruido sin sentido.

Llegaron a casa rápido, tanto que Bella casi no se da cuenta cuando el auto se estacionó en el garaje y comenzaron a bajar sus padres. El chofer, un simpático y ya mayor señor con el cabello lleno de canas, le tuvo que avisar que ya habían llegado y que lo mejor era que bajara.

Y, aún no muy segura de si se lo había imaginado, alcanzó a ver un atisbo de tristeza y comprendimiento en sus amables ojos negros que hacían contraste contra su cabellera blanca.

– Gracias –dijo, sorprendida de que su voz no se hubiera quebrado, o al menos no demasiado.

Corrió hacía su habitación a encerrarse en ella y a esperar no salir jamás y que nadie la fuera a molestar, cosa que, por supuesto solo le podía pasar a ella, no podía ocurrir.

* * *

– ¿Bella? –dijo una suave voz detrás de la puerta, que se le hacía extrañamente familiar pero que en esos momentos no lograba descifrar de quien era –. Abre la puerta, por favor –dijo con un tono dulce del que estaba segura su madre no sería capaz de usar en esos momentos.

Sin esperar a su respuesta o a que le abriera la puerta, entró una chica pelirroja de ojos grises que la miraban preocupada.

– ¡Oh! Sophie, lo siento, es que no te había reconocido –dijo sonrojada y parándose de su cama y yendo a sentarse a su balcón, haciéndole una seña para que la acompañara –. ¿Qué es lo que sucede? –preguntó una vez ya sentadas las dos en la pequeña banca que había ahí.

– Eso mismo era lo que yo te iba a preguntar –respondió seria, mirándola a los ojos –. Te ves demasiado extraña, y gracias a Alice se que Edward ha vuelto a Forks, así que quiero saber que ha pasado para que estés así, ya que deberías estar que explotas de la felicidad –dijo aún seria y notándose en su voz lo mucho que se preocupaba por Isabella.

Bella soltó un sonoro y triste suspiro, sabía que no se lo podría ocultar a Sophie; durante los años que ha trabajado ahí y más aún en los que Bella se la pasaba triste se hicieron muy unidas, además de que tenía el mismo talento de Ali para que las personas le contaran lo que sucedía.

– Bueno, tienes razón en lo de que Edward ha vuelto, y si, hasta hace tan solo unos minutos este era el día más feliz de toda mi vida pero, mientras tomábamos un helado con Alice, Jasper y algunos de sus amigos de Inglaterra, mis padres nos vieron juntos y me trajeron a la fuerza aquí –dijo respirando hondo varias veces y con apenas un hilo de dolorida voz que partía el corazón.

Sorbió por la nariz unas cuantas veces más y comenzó a parpadear más rápidamente tratando de evitar que las tan no deseadas lágrimas hicieran su desastrosa aparición.

– Oh, lo siento tanto, Bella, no tenía ni idea, en serio. Es solo que… cuando te vi entrar tan triste y melancólica, lo único que se me ocurrió… ¡Agh! No sé, es solo que pensé que todo esto estaba mal –dijo Sophie trabándose algunas veces con las palabras y abrazando a Bella cariñosamente, ambas con los ojos cerrados –. Jamás me habría imaginado que tus padres serían capaces de hacerte esto ¡Es simplemente inaceptable! No podemos dejar esto así –dijo decidida, pero aún así sabiendo ya que no les sería posible hacer algo en contra de las injusticias que sucedían.

Ambas se quedaron sentadas ahí, después de que Sophie consolara a Bella y de que esta, por supuesto molesta, se limpiara las pocas lágrimas que se decidieron escapar; miraron el hermoso atardecer con el que, aunque sabían que el estar sentadas ahí sin hacer nada porque lo que sucedía mejorara un poco, al menos lograron relajarse un poco y tratar de buscar un lado positivo en todo ese embrollo en el que se hallaban metidas.

Claro, si es que había algun lado positivo en todo esto.

* * *

_**oo maaai gaadd!**_ no es posible, que malditos lo padres que le han tocado a nuestra muuy querida Isabella, pobrecilla:( pero al menos tiene esos maravillosos amigos y ese maravillosamente perfecto novio que me roboo!! jum, si leyeron bien, me lo robo aunque no lo admita¬¬ pero bueno, batalle bastante en este capi porque como dije por aya mas arribita mi inspiracion se habia dado a la fuga¬¬

que sucedera despues?? como haran para que nuestra querida y acarameladita pareja pueda estar junta?? por que rayos estoy poniendo estas preguntas?? pues la verdad ni idea pues aun no se como continuar despues de ese capi, pero no woryy, ya se me ocurrira algo:D asi que las respuestas a estas preguntas (espero) estaran en nuestro proximo capituloo! ademas estoy trabajando en algunos one-shot, que para esos si que tengo imaginacion:O!

**REVIEW!!**

**missangiecullen:***


	23. Romeo & Juliet

**_Disclaimer: _**¡Adivinen! Tengo sueño (?) Si emmm, bueno, eso no, pero es verdad. Bueno, NO soy Stephenie Meyer, quien es la mas brillante mujer de toda la tierra y NO soy dueña de Twilight, lo cual comprueba que los sueños NO se hacen realidad:( Tan solo mi retorcida historia es mia mia mia, y no se la doy a nadie nadie nadie. Creo que ya quedo bien claro claro claro:)

Lean, no me maten si no les gusta, estoy demasiado cansadita como para hacer algo mejor pero tenía que actualizar pues las amo demasiado (L)

**

* * *

**

**..Love Story..**

Era aún muy temprano, el sol salía detrás de las espesas nubes del pequeño pueblo de Forks, donde, como lo era siempre al ser el lugar más húmedo de todos los Estados Unidos, lovía a cántaros lo que no era algo fuera de lo común, simpre llovía ahí. Todo estaba en silencio, tan solo se podía oí el cantar de uno que otro pájaro en la lejanía; al parecer sería uno de esos días en los que todo parece ir bien y sin ningún contratiempo.

O al menos así lo era para casi todos, ya que en una de las más grandes residencias de el pueblo, semi-oculta entre la espesa maleza del bosque, se hallaba una chica sentada frente a una laptop, su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre la mesa y su rostro oculto por una espesa capa de cabellos marrones, parecía dormida, pero después se oyó claramente como comenzó (al parecer de nuevo) con toda una ronda de sollozos y profundos suspiros de tristeza.

– Demonios, esto solo me puede ocurrir a mí –dijo con la voz quebradiza cual el cristal al mismo tiempo que se trataba de quitar el cabello de la cara y limíaba una que otra lágrima que había dejado salir; suspiró hondo y trató de calmarse.

Tomo una pluma y una hoja de papel de color rosa pálido, de esas que Alice le había dado hace ya algunas semanas atrás, y comenzó a escribir en ella; algunas veces la tinta se corrió porque la salpicaba una pequeña gota salada, pero ella seguía escribiendo.

* * *

– ¡Bella! –gritaron entonces en su oído y, estando Isabella a punto de que le diera un infarto, se puso su mano sobre el corazón y volteo para encontrarse con un hermoso rostro pálido cual el mármol.

– ¡Allie! ¡Estuvo a punto de darme un ataque! –susurró ansiosa aún, jamás se habría esperado que llegara a tan temprana hora, entonces se fijo en el reloj y vio que era casi medio día, ¡Había desperdiciado toda su mañana! –. ¿Para qué viniste? Espero que no haya sido para matarme, porque has estado a punto de hacerlo –dijo divertida mientras se levantaba y se tiraba a su cama, aún hecha un desastre total.

– O sea que ¿Ya no te puedo venir a visitar? –dijo inocentemente la pequeña batiendo encantadoramente sus largas pestañas negras –. Okay… Alto. ¡¿Qué rayos es esto, Isabella?! –exclamó fijándose de repente en la misma hoja que minutos atrás Bella estaba, melancólicamente, escribiendo.

Comenzó a leerla sin darle oportunidad de responder, horrorizada por el contenido que estaba escrito en ella.

– ¡Isabella Marie Lilian Swan… ¿Qué rayos significa esto?! ¡¿Cómo rayos puedes pensar en hacernos algo así a todos nosotros?! Piensa en ti, en tus padres, ¡¡Piensa en Edward, por Dios!! –dijo alterada Alice restregándole el papel que tenía en su pequeña y pálida mano frente a sus ojos –. No es posible que hagas esto en serio, ¿Sabes cuánto dañarías a Edward si decides… ¡Suicidarte!? –estuvo a punto de gritar, se hallaba totalmente histérica, jamás pensó que Bella llegaría a ese extremo alguna vez, simplemente estaba horrorizada.

– Claro que jamás pensaría en eso, Allie, es solo que…

– ¡¿Cómo que jamás lo pensaste?! ¡¡Aquí mismo esta la maldita evidencia!! –dijo sin dejarla seguir con su frase recién pensada, o en otras palabras las patéticas mentiras de Bella –. Y, recuérdalo siempre: a mí no me puedes mentir –susurró amenazadora, mirándola fijamente para descubrir la verdad en sus ojos, gracias a ellos Bella jamás era capaz de mentir.

– Okay, lo admito: Sí pensé en eso. Pero es que… hubo un momento ayer en la noche, en el que simplemente me comencé a dar por vencida; y durante ese tiempo esa posibilidad me pareció muy… tentadora –dijo Bella dudosa, trabándose un poco con las palabras para darse a entender bien y sin que Alice sacara una de sus apuradas conclusiones.

Alice respiró hondo un par de veces, trataba de entender con todas sus fuerzas a su amiga, peor por más que lo pensaba no podía entender el porqué se quería suicidar. Sí, sabía que había tenido momentos muy difíciles, pero también sabía que si se suicidaba tan solo conseguiría que muchos llorasen por ella y se sintieran de lo peor, en especial Edward. Ella sabía muy bien los sinceros que eran los sentimientos de Edward hacía Bella, la misma Alice se había encargado de hacerle un interrogatorio de lo peor cuando apenas comenzaban su relación para saber las verdaderas intenciones del chico, y resultó ser que él simplemente la amaba con todo su ser, punto.

La pequeña lo dejó pasar por esa primera vez en la vida, algo que le pareció muy sospechosos a Bella pero al igual lo dejó pasar, así era mejor ya que Alice quizás después la atacara con sus miles de preguntas incomodas.

* * *

– Alice, hola, no te vi llegar –dijo Renée mientras arreglaba un hermoso arreglo de rosas blancas que se hallaban en el salón haciendo un maravilloso contraste con los muebles ya que estos eran de colores oscuros –. Que bien que estas aquí –dijo mirando las flores, aún no muy segura de cómo ponerlas –. ¿Podrías…? –pero no había aún terminado la frase cuando la adicta a la moda ya estaba haciendo de las suyas para que todas las flores quedaran perfectas.

– Listo –dijo con una sonrisa presumida en el rostro.

– ¡Son perfectas, Ali! Muchas gracias –dijo sonriendo sinceramente, contenta de que su hija tuviera tan buenas amistades.

– Claro, no hay de que Renée –dijo Alice con su característica sonrisa gigante, que la hacía ver aún más hermosas de lo que ya era.

Alice se fue temprano, al parecer y según lo que le contó a Bella tendría una cita con Jasper y quería qestar perfecta para ella, así que se fue casi volando en su amado Porsche amarillo casi tan llamativo como la misma chica hablando por el celular con sabrá Dios quien.

* * *

– ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Bella? Te veo muy cansada –dijo Sophie mientras terminaba acomodar algo de ropa en la habitación de Bella y esta se hallaba sentada en su cama dibujando unas flores.

– Nada, So, es que estoy muy cansada; no pude dormir muy bien –dijo sonando mucho más convincente de lo que normalmente era ya que incluso bostezó al final para darle mayor énfasis a lo de cansada.

Claro, Sophie ya sabía sobre lo que había pasado con Edward, pero ni loca le contaría sobre esa carta que había escrito durante los momentos _emos _como les llamaba Alice.

Cuando la chica terminó de acomodar se sentó a comer algunas galletas por insistencia de Bella y platicaron de cualquier cosa que se les ocurría; el día pareció pasar más rápido de lo normal y Bella agradeció el que Ali se hubiera ido más temprano ya que no hubiera aguantado con todas la preguntas que le habría lanzado durante toda la tarde.

Sophie se tuvo que ir después de un rato a terminar con sus labores, diciendo a Bella que volvería después para seguir platicando, ambas había encontrado una muy buena amiga una en la otra. Isabella suspiró, se hallaba cansada aún, así que decidió ponerse el vestido corto rosado de seda que solía usar como pijama, y recogió su larga cabellera en una desalineada trenza, puso un poco de música y terminó la tarea que le había faltado hacer durante la tarde.

– ¿Estás seguro de esto? –preguntó un chico rubio lo más quedo que pudo, estaba agachado y pegado a la pared parecía temblar y se movía nerviosamente haciendo el menor ruido.

– Claro que lo estoy, Jasper –dijo Edward muy seguro de sí, de quien su cara era solo iluminada por una leve luz, mientras se asomaba un poco para tratar de ver por el balcón que se hallaba sobre ellos –. Jamás he estado más seguro de algo en mi vida.

– Bueno, como tú digas, pero yo de aquí ya me voy –dijo Jasper rápido y ligeramente sobresaltado pues acababa de pasar un perro cerca de él y comenzado a ladrar –. Buena suerte, Edward. La necesitaras.

Se marchó corriendo sin mirar atrás; Edward comenzó a respirar hondo y a pasar sus manos por su siempre alborotado cabello cobrizo para tan solo despeinarlo aún más para tratar de calmar los nervios que lo comían por dentro. Esperó un poco más a que todo se hallara callado y no hubiera ni una luz encendida para no ser descubierto.

Comenzó a dar dudosos pasos y, imitando al más famoso de los personajes de las novelas románticas, gritó no muy fuerte:

– ¿Qué resplandor se abra través de la ventana? ¡Es el oriente, e Isabella es el sol! ¡Surge, esplendente sol, y mata a la envidiosa luna, lánguida y pálida de sentimiento porque tú, su doncella, la has aventajado en hermosura! –citó a Romeo, estando él mismo bajo el balcón de su amada, tan cerca pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos de su amor. Aguardó en silencio y, satisfecho vio como se prendía la luz de la habitación de Bella.

Esta salió al balcón con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro y las mejillas sonrojas, solo a Edward se le podía ocurrir algo tan romántico como eso, las lágrimas estaban a punto de brotar de sus castaños ojos, lásgrimas que por primera vez en demasiado tiempo eran de felicidad.

– ¡Ay de mí!

– Habla. ¡Oh! ¡Habla otra vez ángel resplandeciente! –dijo viendo embobado a Bella y aún citando a Shakespeare, mientras trataba de idear alguna forma en la que fuera capaz de subir hacía ella.

– ¡Oh Romeo, Romeo! –rió quedamente al ver a Edward fruncir el ceño por utilizar ese nombre en lugar del suyo –. ¿Por qué eres tú, Edward? –dijo ahora usando el nombre de su amado y sonriendo aún más al verle subir por el balcón con una habilidad casi sobrehumana, hasta que alcanzó el lugar donde se hallaba Bella y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

– Te tomo la palabra. Llámame solo "amor mío", y seré nuevamente bautizado. ¡De ahora en adelante ya nunca seré Romeo! –susurró tomando su rostro entre sus manos y, acercándose poco a poco, junto sus labios demostrando así el más puro amor que se tenían el uno al otro, uno que nada ni nadie lograría romper.

Se separaron lentamente por la falta de aire, algo que ya no era algo vital pues necesitaban más el tener cerca al otro, se abrazaron sin dejar espacio entre ellos y Bella enterró su rostro entre el fuerte pecho de Edward, algo que parecía hace años que no hacía y se quedaron quietos, muy quietos. No necesitaban palabras para comunicarse, jamás lo habían hecho, era como si se encontraran conectados y supieran exactamente qué era lo que el otro sentía en esos momentos.

– Edward, esto es demasiado peligroso para ti, alguien podría verte –dijo preocupada Bella, separándose tan solo lo suficiente para lograr verle a los ojos y ver el extraño brillo que jamás había visto antes en otros.

– Bella, los peligros en los que me pueda meter no importan, no son nada comparados con la añoranza que tenía por estar junto a tí. Pasaría por los más grandes peligros un millón de veces y aún así no sería suficiente al compararse con estar junto a tí durante tan solo un segundo –dijo mirandola a los ojos, sintiendo como la atravesaba por completo; había extrañado tanto ese par de ojos chocolate que no lo podía poner en palabras.

Bella suspiró y se ciñó aún más a Edward, y, simplemente disfrutando de el estar los dos en el mismo lugar sin preocuaparse por nada.

Asomandose por la puerta, sin hacer ruido alguno, estaba la chica de rizos pelirojos sonriendo dulcemente. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y suspiró suavemente; claro que ya sabía que ella jamás podría tener una historia así, era simplemente imposible.

* * *

_**¡Que hermoso! **_Me encanta este capi que acabo de terminar de escribir es lindo hermoso y romantico:D Tuve que usar mi libro de Romeo y Julieta que me dieron en primero que jamas lei pues el profe me obligaba y asi no lo leo, pero al menos me sirvio para que este capitulo quedara divino:DD! emm.. no se que mas poner, bostezo demasiado y me lloran mis ojitos lindos por estar cansaditta:( asi que, bueno no tengo nada mas que decir asi que me boe llendo:O

**REVIEW!!**

**missangiecullen:***


	24. Confrontations

_**Disclaimer: **_Soy Stephenie Meyer, la mejor escritora de toodoo el mundo;) (?) okei, arruinen mis sueños e iluciones, son malas¬¬ ahora si: yo no poseo nada de Twilight, no soy Stephenie Meyer, quien es la mejor escritora de todos los tiempos por crear a Edward Cullen:D y tan solo poseo esta loca historia mia que transporto a todos sus personajes a una remota dimension desconocida (?) que en ingles se dice Twilight Zone, osea que si queda muuy bien... okei, nooo:D

Im back, despues de mis lindas vacaciones en la playita y de agarrar al menos un poquitin de color, vuelvo, espero y les guste el cap ya que fue lo mejor que pude forzar a mi mente a crear:S

* * *

****************

..Love Story..

Un gran avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto de las afueras de Forks, el cual gracias a Dios ya habían construido; de él salió una mujer que, sin esperarse a que le dieran las indicaciones de que ya podían bajar se levantó de su asiento, tomo su bolso de mano y se dirigió a la puerta. Peleo un poco con una de las aeromozas y después de amenazarla con que haría que la despidieran, salió de ahí.

– Vamos, Carlisle, apresúrate –dijo Esme bajando del avión lo más rápido que pudo al mismo tiempo que se sujetaba su hermoso sombrero para que no se lo llevara el viento, apresuraba a su esposo que bajaba tan rápido como podía hacerlo todo adormilado.

– Esme, por favor, tranquilízate –dijo sin aire Carlisle que corría tras ella en un vano intento de alcanzarle, iba demasiado rápido. Entró al edificio del aeropuerto de Seattle y comenzaron a buscar rápidamente sus maletas, las cuales eran muy pocas –. ¿Dónde están nuestras maletas?

– ¡Allá, Carlisle! ¡Tómala! –gritó Esme señalando a un par de maletas pequeñas que en cuanto las tomo salió disparada hacia la salida del aeropuerto, sin molestarse en esperar a sus esposo, para tomar un taxi que los llevara directo a Forks.

Ambos se sentaron en el asiento de atrás con las maletas en las manos, estaban demasiado apresurados como para colocarlas en la cajuela y le ordenaron al taxista que fuera lo más rápido como le fuera posible. Y, llegando antes de lo esperado y después de haberle pagado al taxista por haberles llevado tan lejos, bajaron del carro y corrieron hacía su antigua casa de ese pequeño lugar que hacía desde hace ya años que no era usada para encontrarla vacía y con la ya esperada ausencia, o al menos por parte de Esme, de su hijo Edward.

– ¿Dónde podrá estar ese niño? –dijo Esme histérica llegando al borde de perder la cordura, o al menos la poca que ahora le quedaba.

– ¿Qué? ¿No se encuentra aquí? –Carlisle, quien acababa de entrar a la casa pues se había tropezado una vez con los escalones de la entrada y se le habían caído las maletas, preguntó confundido y desesperado.

– No, no está. Pero ya se yo donde podemos encontrarlo –la mirada en el rostro de Esme era de infinita locura, era capaz de hacer hasta lo imposible por su único hijo, lo que fuera.

* * *

– Edward, esto es demasiado peligroso, ya te debes de ir –Bella estaba demasiado cómoda en los brazos de su Romeo, pero el alba ya se hallaba demasiado cerca y no pensaba en arriesgar a su amado con que lo descubrieran y se lo llevaran prisionero, prefería morir ella primero a verlo sufrir.

– No te preocupes, mi amor, no me ocurrirá nada; lo único que podría ahora dañarme ahora sería tu rechazo –la miro a los ojos con insistencia, se sentía demasiado bien el que los dos estuvieran juntos, simplemente era así como debía de ser, sin preocupaciones que los interrumpieran ni tontas peleas, tan solo ellos juntos disfrutando de su compañía.

Le dio un corto y casto beso en sus sonrosados labios y comenzó a bajar de nuevo por el balcón, cosa que para él le resultaba demasiado fácil ya que por su Isabella estaba dispuesto a enfrentar en más peligroso de todos los castigos que pudieran existir; aterrizó firmemente en el suelo y vio a Bella tirarle un beso, tal y como lo hacían en las películas, pretendió atraparlo y guardarlo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, le dedicó una de sus sonrisas torcidas para luego echarse a correr por el patio con una gran sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

Bella suspiró melancólica y se sentó en la silla que se hallaba a su lado frente al espejo en el que vio su reflejo. Se veía horrorosa, su siempre pálido rostro estaba demacrado y tenía el rastro de lágrimas ya secas, sus ojos se veían demasiado grandes y tenían enormes y oscuras ojeras debajo de ellos que parecían moretones; no entendía como Edward podía pensar que se veía bonita así, ni siquiera Alice, quien era una barbera de primera, le diría esa gran mentira.

Aunque claro, aunque Edward pareciera más un sapo que el príncipe que en realidad era para ella lo seguiría amando con toda su alma. Pensando en el rostro más perfecto que jamás se podría haber imaginado se acostó en su mullida cama intentando conciliar el sueño de nuevo, se sentía demasiado cansada como para pensar en algo y cayo profundamente dormida en cuanto su cabeza toco la, ahora, demasiado suave almohada.

* * *

Bella se levantó por un inusual escándalo que tenía lugar en la planta baja de su casa, se encontraba aún cansada pero había recobrado ya fuerzas después de su larga y perfecta noche en vela junto a Edward.

– ¡¿Cómo se han atrevido ustedes a venir así a nuestra casa?! ¡¡No tienen derecho alguno!! –gritó una voz masculina, a la que Bella reconoció como a Charlie por lo cual se alarmó mucho, jamás le había escuchado gritar así en la vida, ni siquiera cuando le regañó por estar con Edward.

Tomo sus pantuflas, se acomodó el vestido rosado que usaba de pijama, se puso encima una delicada bata de color marfil y salió de su habitación.

– No vayas allá abajo, Bella –le advirtió Sophie en voz baja, que acababa de aparecer por las escaleras alarmada –. Hay una pelea muy grande –sus ojos estaban dilatados y se notaba asustada.

– Eso ya lo sé, lo debe de saber ya incluso todo el vecindario –le respondió tratando de aligerar el ambiente, sin éxito –. ¿Con quién están peleando mis padres? –murmuró, después de oír un agudo chillido de su madre y un sonido que le pareció como si alguien hubiera roto algo.

– Son el Señor y la Señora Cullen –susurró Sophie con la voz quebradiza, haciendo que la sangre en las venas de Bella se helara de pronto –. Dicen que tienen a Edward aquí prisionero, y que no se irán hasta que se vaya con ellos –susurró mirando hacía las escaleras asustada, seguía un sinfín de gritos teniendo lugar en la sala.

– ¡No me mires a mí! Yo no lo tengo atrapado ni nada, si quieres busca en mi habitación –exclamó Bella levantando las manos en señal de inocencia, no quería que nadie creyera que tenía a Edward ahí atrapado –. En serio, él tan solo vino ayer en la noche y… –calló bruscamente al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, ¡Se suponía que nadie lo debía de saber!

– No te preocupes –le dijo Sophie con una sonrisa tranquilizadora –, ayer en la noche entre a tu habitación pues creía que había olvidado ahí algo, y los encontré a los dos en tu balcón; además, ¿En serio me crees capaz de hacer algo así como decirle a tus padres? –dijo al final fingiendo estar horrorizada, en un claro intento de que subirle el animo a Bella.

– Sí, pero mis suegros –rió quedó al decir eso –, no lo saben y no se deben de enterar de ello; pero yo debo de asegurarles que Edward no se encuentra en esta casa –comenzó a dar varios pasos decidida hacía las escaleras.

– ¡No, Bella, no vay…! –Sophie exclamó, pero no alcanzó a detener a Isabella, quien ya bajaba por las escaleras para aparecer en la sala de la casa.

Isabella bajó con la frente en alto y tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que no había nada a lo cual temer, que todo saldría bien, cosa de la que en realidad dudaba mucho. En cuanto la vieron, que fue justo cuando Esme lanzaba un chillido, todo se quedo en un silencio sepulcral, lo cual era incluso peor que cuando todos gritaban.

– Isabella –susurró Renée mirando a su hija y después a las escaleras, en una clara señal que le ordenaba irse de ahí. Bella negó con la cabeza y dio varios pasos hacía el frente.

Esme miró a Bella, analizándola lo más discretamente que pudo; para su sorpresa vio que Bella era hermosa, eso cualquiera lo podría decir, pero también se notaba que era de un buen corazón y que tan solo quería que todos los problemas terminarán; aunque claro que eso ultimo jamás lo admitiría.

– ¿Qué es lo que sucede, mamá? –dijo Bella sonando más autoritaria que nunca, era definitivo que se le estaban pegando los dotes de actriz de Alice pues por dentro estaba que se moría de miedo –. ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?

Renée miró a Charlie, el cual, entendiendo a la perfección lo que le preguntaba con la mirada su esposa, asintió levemente.

– Los Señores Esme y Carlisle Cullen vinieron aquí, insistiendo en que su hijo se hallaba aquí encerrado, cosa que, por supuesto, no es verdad –Renée miraba a su hija pero de vez en cuando echaba una mirada hacía sus visitantes, le ponía los nervios de punta que ellos dos estuvieran ahí en la sala de su casa.

– Si no es verdad, entonces ¿Por qué comenzaron a pelear? –Carlisle habló, llenó de autoridad, mirando con el ceño profundamente fruncido a Charlie.

– ¿Cómo de que porque? –explotó Renée de nuevo –. Ustedes dos llegan aquí, a nuestra propia casa, acusándonos de prácticamente haber secuestrado a su hijo, ¿Y quiere que nos quedemos callados? Ya que si piensa así está muy equivocado –se hallaba histérica y movía sus brazos frenética por todos lados, sus ojos parecían que estaban a punto de salírsele de su rostro, pero aún así le hablaba con respeto a Carlisle, como lo haría cualquiera, por la intimidante presencia de ese alto hombre de ojos dorados que lo parecían ver todo.

– ¿Pero por qué piensan que está aquí? –preguntó Bella, quien aún estaba tranquila al lado de su madre y que veía a Carlisle a los ojos, ya estaba harta de tener que ser siempre protegida por otros por ser la más débil, y estaba decidida a cambiar eso.

Esme y su esposo dirigieron miradas sorprendidas a Bella, al igual que lo hicieron Charlie y Renée; ella tan solo estaba parada ahí con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y esperando, ya impaciente, la respuesta a la pregunta que había formulado.

– Porque ya sabemos que ustedes dos están juntos; no sabemos qué es lo que le has hecho a nuestro hijo pero él tan solo puede pensar en ti, se la ha pasado deprimido todos estos años y el único lugar donde puede estar, además de en nuestra casa donde _no _se hallaba, es aquí –Esme dijo furiosa tratando de controlar su voz, no le gustaba enojarse pero ya no soportaba esta situación.

Bella la miró ofendida, ¿Qué ella le había hecho algo a Edward para que se enamorara? O no, esta sí que no la dejaría pasar.

– Miren, yo no le he hecho nada a Edward, y él no me ha hecho nada a mí, tan solo nos queremos, mucho –miro a los ojos a Charlie retándolo, después hizo lo mismo con su madre –. Y no, no se encuentra aquí, no lo he visto desde ayer en el mall –miro ahora a Carlisle y Esme que no sabían de lo que había sucedido ayer –. Así que, si me disculpan, no tienen razón alguna por la cual creer que Edward esta aquí ya que bien se podría encontrar con Jasper o con uno… –se interrumpió a mitad de la frase al ver entrar a un joven de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes que la miraban enamorado.

– ¡Tú! –gritó Charlie señalando a Edward con su dedo índice y dando un paso hacia el frente –. ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? –Charlie parecía que iba a explotar, ya no soportaba toda esta situación, se iba a volver loco.

– ¡¡No te atrevas a hablarle así a mi Edward!! –Esme, al igual que Charlie, explotó ya que, si había algo que no podría soportar jamás, era que insultasen a su Edward.

– ¡Ya basta! ¡Estoy harta de todo esto! ¡¿Es que no pueden estar en la misma habitación sin pelear por cualquier cosa?! –chilló Bella poniéndose entre sus padres y los de Edward, miraba a ambos y estaba roja de furia, ya no soportaría más eso, ya no más.

– Bella tiene razón –Edward se puso a su lado y la abrazó por la cintura, atrayéndola un poco hacía él, y miró a su padre severamente, al igual que Charlie taladraba la espalda de Edward con la mirada –. No por los problemas que ha habido antes entre nuestras familias todo va a seguir así, ni siquiera sabes que fue lo que sucedió o quien fue el que comenzó con todo; lo cual ni siquiera importa –dijo decidido, amaba a Bella con toda su alma y no dejaría que los volvieran a separar, no otra vez.

* * *

_**¡Te apoyamos, Eddie!**_ Si, yo siempre apoyare a Eddie aunque solo trate de olvidarme con Bella pero es que no entiende que yo soy inolvidable:D (?) ¡Dejenme ssoñar! Bueno, no se, el capi aun no me convence de todo, pero es que ya necesitaba actualizar mi lindo lindo fic, lo extrañaba demasiado, por cierto, parece que ire de nuevo a la playita, asi que ahora si me podre broncear ya que mis molestosos primos no dejaban son... demasiado molestosos¬¬ pero eso no impota, lo impotante es que ya actualice y que tengo hambre todavia, yo queria pizza pero ¡NO! nadie jamas le hace caso a Angeliquita (odio que me digan asi) asi que me ire a hacer berrinche, quiero pizza!

**REVIEW!!**

**missangiecullen:***


	25. Grandma Marie

**_Disclaimer:_** Nada de lo que ya conocen me pertenece, lamentablemente ya que un Edward no me vendria nada mal, incluso aceptaria un Jacob (si, me encuentro desesperada) ya que yo no soy la mayor genio de toda la humanidad alias Stephenie Meyer, tan solo soy una pobre chica que mientras esta aburrida en World History se inspira y se desaparece de este horrible mundo para soñar con un mundo mejor donde SI hay vampiros (?) okei, no, tan solo la loca trama me pertenece, esa es TODA de mi autoria:)

Disfruten:) este capi viene recien salido del horno después de mi masiva inspiracion en... adivinaron, fisica:)

* * *

**..Love Story..**

El muchacho de cabellos cobrizos suspiró una vez más, no estaba seguro de durante cuánto tiempo más soportaría todo eso; él tan solo quería que todo acabara para poder estar de vuelta con su Bella, su hermosa y torpe Bella. Cubre su rostro con sus manos desesperado, una cosa era que los separaran y crearan un conflicto que, al parecer, jamás tendría fin; pero otra muy diferente era hacer esto, por Dios. Es que simplemente aún no entendía cómo era posible que a alguien se le hubiera ocurrido una idea tan disparatada como esta, alguien debía de haber perdido cabeza ya.

¡Es que era todo eso una gran exageración!

– ¿Edward Anthony Cullen? –dijo un hombre vestido de policía abriendo bruscamente la vieja puerta detrás de la que se hallaba Edward, él tan solo alzó la cabeza de manera automática al escuchar su nombre. Le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que le siguiera.

Lo guió por un estrecho pasillo que estaba atiborrado de personas que, por lo general, se hallaban sentadas en las tantas bancas que estaban a los lados de las paredes; Edward se limitó a seguirle el paso a una prudente distancia sin dejar salir por sus labios sonido alguno aunque tenía demasiadas preguntas, quizás la extrema curiosidad de Isabella si era algo contagiosa. El gigante policía que en cierto modo le recordaba a Emmett por su gran musculatura dobló a la derecha en la siguiente esquina para darle lugar a un vestíbulo mucho más grande y mejor iluminado que los pasillo por los que acababan de pasar. Le ordenó que se sentase en una poco cómoda silla que estaba ahí y se fue por el camino por donde habían llegado.

Entonces, después de lo que le parecieron a él años de larga espera, apareció una chica de cabello ondulado y dulces ojos chocolates que le miraban fijamente. Ambos sonrieron cuando sus miradas se cruzaron pero Bella se dirigió a una enorme puerta en la que Edward no había reparado antes, y al entrar ahí se infiltró también un gran barullo de murmullos y uno que otro ocasional grito, le indicaron a él también que pasara y las puertas se cerraron estrepitosamente detrás de él. Todo el ruido que parecía antes haber en la sala se acalló en cuanto él y Bella quedaron los dos parados juntos, demasiado cerca para el gusto de algunos, claro.

–¡¡Isabella!! ¡Aléjate de él en este mismo instante! –la voz de Charlie retumbó por toda la corte haciendo que varios lo voltearan a ver con expresiones contrariadas, pero a él lo único que ahora le importaba era que ese inmundo chico se alejara de su Isabella, con eso se lograría controlar; al menos por ahora.

Bella dio un paso enfrente y se fue a sentar donde le fue indicado al igual que lo hizo Edward, lugares que quedaban frente a frente, con lo que al menos se podrían ver durante el extravagante juicio; sí, porque se había armado un juicio en su gran esplendor tan solo por un simple alboroto que la verdad no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Se dirigieron una mirada nerviosa, al parecer pasarían a Alice, la loca y a veces demasiado extrovertida y que solía decir las cosas sin pensar, Alice; Bella tragó con dificultad, sentía un enorme nudo en su garganta.

Le hicieron varias preguntas que la duende no dudó en contestar con la más pura verdad, tan solo ella era capaz, tan solo ella era capaz de hacer algo así y sentirse como si estuviera en un agradable paseo durante un día de verano; pero así era esa Alice, única. El juez llamó a otras personas al estrado como testigos oculares; entre ellas Sophie y Jasper, los cuales se pusieron nerviosos a morir y parecía que les daría un paro cardiaco de un minuto a otro y respiraron aliviados al bajar de ahí. Y había algo en lo que todos coincidían: Que las peleas no tenían ahora sentido alguno y que deberían de dejar de pelear por algo que ya no debía influir más en el futuro.

El jurado iba a deliberar, lo cual siempre tardaba demasiado, y se le ordenó a todos que salieran de la sala para lo cual se armó un enorme tumulto de gente que había asistido a ver el juicio como si estuviera interesado; lo más seguro es que fueran un montón de cotillas justo como la Señora Stanley, la madre de una de las compañeras de Bella que era la chica más chismosa que había conocido en su vida. Después de algunos pisotones y uno que otro codazo todos estuvieron fuera de ahí y la multitud se esparció por todo el edificio para conseguir algún aperitivo o simplemente descansar.

– ¡Guau! Estaba demasiado nerviosa ahí arriba –dijo Alice llegando de repente junto a Bella, quien miraba embobada a Edward que estaba platicando con, al parecer, uno de sus familiares de su misma edad. Alice pasó su pequeña mano por su rostro pero ella no reaccionaba –. ¡Bella! Responde, deja de mirar a Edward así, es mejor una fotografía –la sonrisa en el rostro de la duende era enorme al ve como Bella se sonrojó toda y trataba de ocultar su rostro detrás de la espesa cortina de su cabello.

– ¡Cállate, Ali! –Bella trataba de disimular su vergüenza con enojo, pero no estaba funcionando nada bien –. Alguien te escuchara, y si eso pasa... –se interrumpió inmediatamente al ver pasar a la muy zorra de Lauren meneando sus caderas exageradamente mientras se dirigía a Edward, a _su _Edward. Oh no, esa si que se le acercaría.

Caminó decidida hacía él con la mirada confundida de Allie clavada en su espalda, no sabía que era lo que ocurriría pero sabía muy bien que a Lauren no le iría nada bien. Y ella se encargaría de recibir su merecido. Mallory estaba muy cerca de Edward, demasiado cerca para su gusto, pero como el perfecto caballero que siempre era tan solo trataba de apartarse para no herir sus sentimientos; aunque claro que a Isabella no le molestaría nada herirle tan solo un poco.

– Aléjate, Mallory; Edward es mío y no pretendo compartirlo con nadie, y mucho menos aún contigo –dijo Bella empujando a la falsa chica al un lado y tomando a Edward de la mano haciendo que este sonriera, siempre había amado sus momentos de celos y esta no era una excepción. La morena vio como la rubia se acercaba más a ella y la miraba mal, era más alta pero no por eso Bella se dejaría intimidar, de eso no había ni por qué dudar; pero claro que Edward debía intervenir, ya había disfrutado de los celos de Bella y era hora de defenderla a ella igual ya que no dejaría que nadie la tocara.

– Ya basta, Lauren –Edward trató de disimular un poco el odio con el que pronunciaba su nombre, después de todo seguía siendo un caballero –. Deja en paz a Bella ya que es ella a la que yo amo, no a ti –le dijo esto viendo a Bella amorosamente para luego dedicar a Lauren una mal disimulada mirada de odio al tiempo que Bella sonreía y acomodaba su brazo de tal modo que lo pudiera abrazar; entonces Lauren, muy ofendida, salió de la sala meneando sus caderas de una forma se suponía debía ser coqueta que en realidad era más bien _grotesca _haciendo que Alice riera, le encantaba ver a esa chica con un humor de perros.

– Chicos, vengan; ya se ha tomado la decisión –Sophie dijo acariciando sus manos tratando de calmarse, se hallaba ella tan nerviosa como Bella o era incluso posible que más, aún no sabía qué era lo que su Señora diría sobre que ella ya estaba enterada de lo de Edward e Isabella antes de ella; y no creía que fuera nada bueno.

Todos entraron desordenadamente a la corte, el bullicio de las voces había de nuevo comenzado pues ahora se hallaban todos juntos en la misma habitación. Algunos temblaban, otros reían nerviosamente, y algunos pocos incluso tenían una gran y arrogante sonrisa en sus rostros; contándose entre ellos a cierto odioso chico nativo de la reserva india de La Push que veía todo complacido, claro que jamás se imaginó que las cosas tomaran ese rumbo pero no se iba a quejar por ello.

* * *

– ¿Ven? Ya lo sabía yo, todo esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, jamás lo tuvo; pero nunca me imagine que algo así saldría de aquel pequeño desacuerdo –una anciana de cabello blanco como la nieve y ojos castaños se paseaba por el salón de la casa nerviosa, o más bien algo molesta, mientras pensaba en todo lo que se había armado por algo que había ocurrido ya hace tantos años que no lo podía recordar con exactitud ¡Era algo ridículo! –. Y, Charlie, no lo puedo creer ¡Y menos aún de tí, Renée! Siempre habías sido tú la que detenía las locuras de mi hijo... –meneaba la cabeza una y otra vez, entonces se sentó en la silla que se hallaba en la cabecera de la mesa.

– Lo siento mucho, Marie, no tenía ni idea de todo esto, si no hubiera sido así, por supuesto que habría hecho algo para evitarlo –Renée Swan le trataba de explicar a su querida suegra lo que había sucedido, sin embargo ella se hallaba reacia a escuchar palabra alguna, se encontraba terca en que simplemente era algo de lo más ilógico.

La muchacha castaña, que era igual en muchos aspectos a la anciana Marie en su juventud, entró a la sala acompañada de un apuesto chico de cabellos extraños que, por su color y textura, podrían parecerse mucho a el fuego; detrás de ellos venía una pareja que los seguía de cerca, con una expresión no muy complacida en el rostro.

Los chicos se sentaron junto a la abuela Marie y la vieron con expresiones serias, ellos no sabían que era lo que sucedería ahora, tan solo acudieron porque así se los habían solicitado. Esme y Carlisle seguían sus movimientos con la mirada.

– Todos aquí estan más que enterados de la disputa que existe entre las familias Cullen y Swan; pero les quiero decir que eso es una gran mentira –Edward e Isabella se miraron extrañados, ¿Una gran mentira? –. Tan solo ocurrió que Joseph, tú abuelo –dijo viendo a Edward –, y yo, nos hallábamos jugando en la fábrica y yo casi caigo a uno de los grandes hornos que se usaban ahí pues solía ser muy torpe –Bella se sonrojo y rió avergonzada, ya sabía ahora de donde lo sacó –, Joseph me salvó pero mis padres al llegar creyeron que fue él quien intentaba tirarme ahí; tratamos de explicarles pero ellos simplemente no nos escuchaban; se armó una gran pelea y el negocio se acabó. Todo por un malentendido ya que si Joe no me hubiera salvado algunos de nosotros no nos encontraríamos aquí justo ahora –al escuchar esto Edward abrazó a Bella en un intento de protegerla, no permitiría que algo le sucediera. Todos rieron ante ese tierno gesto.

– Entonces, ¿Todo lo que hemos tenido que sufrir ha sido por nada? –Bella no podía creerlo, esos largos años en los que Edward estuvo lejos habían sido para nada, por algo que jamás tuvo sentido; habían estado separados por una tontería.

La abuela Marie asintió apenada, lamentaba mucho el no haberse enterado de eso antes ya que podría haber evitado muchas desgracias para su nieta favorita.

– Así que ustedes cuatro solo han impedido que ellos dos estén juntos, cualquiera puede ver el enorme amor que se profesan el uno al otro; aunque claro que lo que ha sucedido lo ha ayudado a fortalecerse, pero no por eso se deben sentir menos culpables –los cuatro bajaron la cabeza como si fueran unos niños que acababan de ser descubiertos en una travesura.

Bella, la siempre dulce y tierna Bella, se acercó a Esme y Carlisle y les dio un abrazo. Sí, tal y como lo acaban de leer, los abrazó; al principio ambos estaban en shock, no creyeron que los llegarían a perdonar algún día, pero después comenzaron a devolver el abrazo. – Espero que cuides bien a mi pequeño –susurró Esme a su oído con una maternal sonrisa, era imposible no querer a Bella, ella rió musicalmente.

– Claro –contestó –, con toda mi alma –le miró amorosamente y se acercó a él. Lo mismo sucedió con los padres de Isabella que se hallaban más allá de arrepentidos, Renée no podía contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con estropear su maquillaje, algo que en realidad había dejado de importar desde hace mucho. Abrazó a Edward como si fuera un hijo más y rió ante las palabras sobreprotectoras que le dijo, prácticamente juró que lo lamentaría si se enteraba le había hecho algo a su hija; cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia a Edward que puso cara de espanto.

La abuela se excusó diciendo que había sido un día muy pesado para una pobre viejecita como ella y fue a la habitación que le habían preparado en casa de los Swan haciendo a todos reír y subió las escaleras con paso lento. Edward y Bella salieron al jardín tomados de la mano y con una gran sonrisa de enamorados, se sentaron de nuevo en la pequeña banca de piedras para tan solo disfrutar de la compañía del otro; y claro, porque no, tener una pequeña _sesión de besos _aprovechando que el viejo sauce llorón les tapaba la vista a sus padres que se infartarían si los veían.

* * *

**_¡I am HAPPY:)!_** Sip, que vivan las abuelas, yo por eso amo a mi abuelita, ademas de que siempre me trae dulces y papitas^.^ Me encanta la abu Marie, trate de inspirarme un poco en mi propia abuela, asi que asi fue como quedo:) pero la verdad no se parece mucho, pero da igual:) hehehehe.. emm.. no recuerdo que iba a decirxD eso me pasa seguido muuy seguido, ¡Oh, si! Ya lo recorde: ¡Ya quiero ver Eclipse! Si, lo se, aun falta bastante pero es que una amiga me pidio que le contara mas o menos que pasa y ella se emociono y yo me emocione!! Eso fue tan solo una micromini parte de lo que hice en la playa ya que eso paso en su house mientras comiamos papitas y nos llegaba la brisa:DD Aunque eso no importa asi que me boe a seguir con mi tarea (okei, a copiarla) ya que me dejaron de fisica¬¬ por cierto, creo que esta linda historia esta llegando a su fin:(

**REVIEW!! **_Eddie si esta disponible hoy si dejar rr, o puede ir hasta su casita quien ustedes quieran, recuerden que no soy responsable si las ataca vampira y/o semivampira:)_

**missangiecullen:***


	26. The Dress

**_Disclaimer:_** Nada de lo que a ustedes les paresca conocido es mio, ni siquiera Eddie, ya que Stephenie (una diosa de la escritura) no acepto mis negociaciones y se lo decidio quedar para ella solita¬¬ No es justo, ella ya tiene a su esposo, ¿Que le costaba? Bueno, dejo de delirar y me pongo a escribir:) Solo mi loca y perfectamente linda hermosa historia es mia, claro que los extraterrestres que me tuvieron secuestrada durante taanto tiempo tuvieron algo que ver por aqui. ¡Deliriooo! ¡Muy pronto Edward sera mio, ¿Oyeron Stephenie y Bella?! (?) :)

Dejando a un lado mis boberias, las dejo aguusto para que leaan:) Sorry por haber tardado tanto, es que tuve el enlace-.- y la semana que entra los bimestrales (¬¬) y e estado "estudiando"...

* * *

**..Love Story..**

La duende brincaba por todos lados, literalmente, haciendo que sus zapatos de delicado tacón tintinearan por doquier causando un ligero eco que la ponía aún más nerviosa. Su cabello negro, adornado por un lindo broche con brillantes en él, tenía sus puntas señalando en todas la direcciones y se agitaba al ritmo de sus saltos. Miro su reloj blanco, el que había comprado en su última salida de compras, por milésima vez y se impacientó aún más.

– ¡Isabella! Sal ya, no es posible que te tardes tanto, ¡Es tan solo un vestido! –gritó exasperada frunciendo su ceño, la ponía de muy mal humor el que su mejor amiga en todo el mundo odiara las comprar, es que nadie podía odiar las compras. O al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba ya que era completamente adicta al ir de compras, aunque no le gustara admitirlo.

– ¡Ya voy, Al! Tranquilízate, Dios –gritó Bella desde el otro lado del vestidor, claro que ya tenía puesto el vestido, y le encantaba; para lo único que no estaba preparada, y no lo estaría nunca, sería para la reacción de Alice al verla con el puesto. Esperaba al menos lograr sobrevivir.

Suspiró hondo una vez más y se paso una mano por su cabello, costumbre que adoptó de Edward, y decidió salir a la deslumbrante luz del pasillo fuera de los vestidores de la tienda cuyo nombre no podía siquiera pronunciar bien. Justo cuando sus ojos se cegaron con la luz oyó un agudo grito a su lado que no le auguraba nada bueno, así que decidió que era mejor terminar con todo esto lo más rápido posible y volteo a verla con cara de susto no fingida, La sonrisa en el rostro de Alice se hizo incluso más grande, a duras penas cabía en su delicado y femenino rostro, sus ojos celeste tenían un brillo de locura, Bella tragó pesadamente totalmente arrepentida de haber aceptado el ir de compras con Alice.

– ¡¡Isabella, serás la más preciosa novia en toda la historia!! –chilló Alice conmocionada y a punto de desbordar en lágrimas, es que simplemente su amiga se veía demasiado feliz en ese vestido que, por cierto, le quedaba perfecto. Ese vestido ajustado en la parte de arriba, que tenía algunos diamantes incrustados, y vaporoso en el final que realzaba la linda figura de Bella, era más que perfecto, parecía mandado a hacer para ella. Lo cual, en parte gracias a Alice, así era, aunque Bella no lo supiera.

Unas cuantas lágrimas escaparon por los ojos de ambas al recordar por todo lo que habían tenido que pasar ella y Edward para luchar por su infinito amor, parecía haber pasado una eternidad desde esos días en el instituto, cuando tenían tan solo catorce años, hasta ahora, casi diez años después. Allie limpió el rastro de lágrimas pues no quería arruinar su maquillaje y le ordenó a Bella que se quitara el vestido pues no quería que le ocurriera uno de sus numerosos accidentes mientras lo usaba, la mataría sin importarle que sin ella no se pudiera realizar la boda que llevaba planeando desde hace varios meses muy largos. Rió quedo al recordar como Edward, quien al parecer jamás cambiaría cuando se trataban de cosas así ya que era romántico a morir pero se ponía más nervioso incluso, le pidió matrimonio a Bella.

~Flashback~

– Edward, tienes que dejar de temblar y tan solo ¡Hazlo! –chilló Alice, en un nulo esfuerzo para que cierta personita, o sea Bella, no escuchara su conversación con el terco de Edward; él se pasaba las manos por su cabello mil veces por segundo y parecía que temblaba, Alice estaba a punto de marearse por tanto que se movía.

– Cállate, Allie. Pero, no estoy muy seguro, y si... –ya iba a comenzar con sus negatividades e inseguridades, simplemente no podía soportar otro de sus interminables discursos que nadie entiende; o bueno, al menos ella no los entendía.

– O, vamos, Eddie; déjate de idioteces y tan solo díselo o juro que voy para allá y se lo digo yo –dijo Ali viéndolo mal, esto la estaba poniendo de malas, cosa que jamás había sido algo bueno de ver o presenciar. Edward abrió mucho los ojos e inclinó su rostro, que estaba sonrojado, un poco para abajo, inspiró suavemente para tratar de que el nudo que sentía en la boca de la garganta desapareciera pero seguía ahí –. Ahora, te me largas ahora mismo allá o te llevo arrastrándote de tu lindo trasero a la fuerza, tú decides. Y ya sabes que si soy capaz de llevarte hasta allá.

Edward desapareció detrás de la puerta de donde se hallaba escondido con Alice y caminó decidido a la mesa en la que Bella estaba sentada y donde él estaba también hace algunos minutos sentado antes de que Alice le mandara un mensaje que decía que debía ir atrás de enorme pared llena de cuadros extraños y uno que otro espejo donde le esperaba demasiado emocionada. El rostro de Isabella se iluminó en cuanto le vio de nuevo al igual que su propio rostro, y se sentó frente a ella tomando su mano suavemente por sobre la mesa, al tiempo de que ignoraba los fallidos intentos de coqueteo de la mesera que los atendía, cosa que ponía a Bella del mejor humor posible. Edward tenía su mirada iluminada como lo era cada vez que veía a su perfecta novia la cual, esperaba, al terminar esa misma noche sería su prometida.

Y los nervios vienen de nuevo.

La sonrisa de Bella era tranquila y perfecta, pero sobre todo la clásica sonrisa de una enamorada que tiene frente a sus ojos al hombre de su vida; veía a Edward divertida pues se movía constantemente en su lugar y se le notaba muy incomodo. Rio una vez más para causar el tierno sonrojo de Edward, le encantaba ser la que, por primera vez, seguía de su pálido color habitual.

Al terminar de cenar y después de pagar la cuenta, la cual Bella insistía en pagar ella por su mitad y de que Edward la convenciera con uno de sus besos que la derretía, salieron al pequeño jardín del bastante caro restaurant; era hermoso y tranquilo, parecía que lo habían sacado directo desde un cuento de hadas. Había una pequeña cascada en una de la esquinas que le daba paso a un pequeño riachuelo, un kiosco decorado exquisitamente con algunas flores blancas y moradas al igual que con unas cuantas luces que iluminaban todo levemente; el kiosco estaba semioculto entre grandes árboles que hacían que todo eso pareciera que estaba en medio de un bosque.

Edward la tomo de la mano con delicadeza y la llevo al centro del kiosco, la tomo por la cintura y la acercó a su pecho, apoyó su cabeza entre sus cabellos castaños y suspiró el aroma que esos emanaban. Comenzaron a balancearse al ritmo de la suave música de fondo que se escuchaba desde unas bocinas ocultas por algún lugar.

– Edward, sabes que no me gusta bailar –dijo Bella sonrojada, eso de sus prejuicios hacia el bailar seguían tercamente arraigados a ella sin importar cuantas veces Edward la había sacado a bailar y ella había pasado un rato para ser recordado, era demasiado terca.

– Vamos, Bella. Ambos sabemos que no piensas así –utilizó el poder de su mirada y su sonrisa torcida, la cual ya sabía que efectos lograba causar en Bella, e hizo estragos en su fuerza de voluntad, haciéndola aceptar que no era tan malo como solía creer.

Siguieron meciéndose al ritmo de la música con los ojos cerrados, tan solo disfrutando del momento juntos, guardándolo como uno de esos tantos momentos que habían pasado juntos.

– Ven, vamos a sentarnos –le indicó una banca de hierro que lucía algo gastado y la jaló un poco para que lo siguiera. Bella tenía una sonrisa tonta que no se le borraría jamás, no se había acostumbrado aún a lo apuesto que era su novio.

– ¿Qué pasa, Edward? Te ves muy nervioso –acarició su rostro con una de sus manos disfrutando de la suave textura de su piel que, como siempre, se sentía dura y fría al tacto pero al mismo tiempo parecía de terciopelo.

– Bueno, es que hay algo que he querido hacer durante toda la noche –se levantó de la banca y se hincó frente a Bella, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se llevó su mano derecha al rostro, conmovida –. Isabella Swan, te amo. Eres la persona más importante de toda mi vida, eres tú por quien yo vivo cada uno de los días de mi existencia, vacía antes de que aparecieras, como si fuera el último. Así que, ¿Te gustaría ser mi esposa? –terminó con un leve suspiro y sonriendo, sus ojos brillaban llenos de un amor infinito que no podía expresar con palabras; el rostro de Bella estaba surcado por lágrimas. Metió su mano al bolsillo de su saco y saco una pequeña caja forrada en terciopelo negro, la abrió para dejar a la vista un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con un gran zafiro en el centro adornado por diminutos diamantes.

– Claro que sí, Eddie –le dijo con una sonrisa usando el apodo que él tanto odiaba, aunque claro que eso no tenía importancia.

Él se levantó y se acercó a ella lentamente, lentitud que Bella sintió era demasiado para ella y juntó sus labios en un beso. Fue dulce al principio, casi hasta el extremo de resultar empalagoso, pero luego fue subiendo poco a poco de intensidad; era un beso en el que demostraban todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Y, como siempre, Edward fue el que tuvo que terminar con el beso que Isabella, frustrada, tuvo que resignarse a terminar.

– Te amo –dijo Edward con las frentes juntas y rozando sus narices de lado a lado, Bella sonrió divertida.

– Yo también te amo, Edward –y selló esas palabras con un casto beso.

~Flashback~

Bella limpió la lágrima que había escapado, como sucedía cada vez que recordaba ese perfecto momento y sonrió feliz, ahora estaba más que segura de que pasaría el resto de su vida junto a su príncipe azul. Alisó un poco las arrugas que tenía su ropa y volvió a salir al pasillo de la tienda, donde Alice, feliz de la vida, se encontraba buscando los accesorios perfectos para el vestido de novia al igual que para los de las damas de honor, claro que ellas eran Rosalie y Alice, la primera se hallaba justo ahora con Emmett, tratando de mantener distraído a Edward pues Allie le había prohibido ver el vestido de novia, cosa que era bastante difícil.

– ¡¡Bella!! ¡He encontrado el traje de dama de honor perfecto! –gritó Allie con un hermoso vestido en la mano. Era de color azul oscuro, strapless con un ancho listón de color más oscuro a modo de cinturón cuyo largo llegaba un poco más abajo de la rodilla; y en la otra mano traía uno igual pero con el listón más claro.

– Son muy lindos, Ali –dijo Bella sonriendo, Alice brincó un poco emocionada, sabía muy bien que eso era un "¡Es hermosísimo, Alice, perfecto!" de parte de Bella. Se dirigió brincando a la caja donde los puso junto al vestido de Isabella y otras cajas que contenían los zapatos y joyas que se usarían.

– ¡Rayos! Bella, ¿Te podrías probar de nuevo el vestido? Olvide darte los zapatos para ver como se ve con ellos –la sonrisa de Alice rompería el corazón de cualquiera y la empalagosa voz que usó prácticamente la obligó a obedecerla.

Edward llegó a la tienda casi volando, no tenía ni idea de cómo se pudo escapar de Rosalie y Emmett, que suerte que Jasper no se hallaba con ellos ya que eso habría sido entonces imposible. Al entrar estuvo a punto de perderse entre tantos vestidos que había ahí, pero siguió caminando con cuidado de no tropezarse con nada de lo que había por allí; y se detuvo bruscamente de un momento a otro.

Frente a él se hallaba la mujer más hermosa que había visto. Sus ojos emanaban felicidad y se veía radiante con el vestido de novia blanco que entallaba su delicado cuerpo, sonrió inconscientemente. Se acercó a ella lentamente mientras la veía embobado, ella levantó la vista y paso sus manos por detrás de sus hombros, sonrieron al mismo tiempo y juntaron sus labios en un gesto de infinito amor.

– ¡¡Edward Anthony Cullen!! ¡¿Qué fregados estás haciendo aquí?! –un torbellino de cabello negro y piel de marfil se acercó a ellos furiosa. Parecía a punto de explotar.

Las risas de Bella se dejaron oír, se sentía soñada y no prestaba atención al extraño humor de Alice.

– Lo sentimos, Alice. Se nos escapó. ¡Bella, te ves hermosa! –Rosalie y Emmett acababan de llegar a la tienda y jadeaban en búsqueda de aire cuando Rose reparó en Bella y no pudo evitar elogiar su vestido; pero se olvidó de esto cuando Alice la miró con ojos envenenados.

Y Emmett, bueno, él simplemente no entendía nada pues pensaba en lo sexy que Rosalie se veía con los cortos shorts rosa fosforescente que usaba ahora.

* * *

**_¡Wuju! ¡Yay! ¡Yupi!_** Soy demasiado happy justo ahora, es lo mas feliz que ha pasado en toda mi vida... ¡Okay, no! Pero deben de admitir que fue lindo lindo, bonito:) Y, bueeeno.. ¿Que piensan de mi lindo lindo capitulo nuevo? (cejas) ¿Aww? ¿Eww? ¿Mejor dejo de escribir? ¿Soy la mejor? (de preferencia voten por la ultima opcion) ¡Aaahh! Tengo hambre y sueñito, aunque noo se porque ya que ayer me la pase durmiendo porque mi dolia mi cabecita:/ y no fui a tennis:) Eso no les importa, ¿Cierto? Bahh, a mi tampoco, pero necesito algo que escribir.. ¡Sigo delirandoo! Wuju esto de delirar es muy divertido, se los recomiendo (?). Okay dejo de delirar, pero sigue siendo divertido:D

Ohh, alto, ¡Recorde algo! No se vayan aun...

**¡¡REVIEW!!**

**missangiecullenb:***


	27. Wedding Day

_**Disclaimer: **_Todo lo que ustedes reconozcan y con lo que suelen soñar no es de mi propiedad, ¡Que mas quisiera! Sino que es de la fantastica Stephenie Meyer, la mejor escritora de todo el universo conocido y no conocido. Yo solo soy una pobre nena que esta aburrida y desesperada en clases y que se escapa a su mundo feliz donde vive feliz con Edward Cullen y Bella no existe:) en fin, solo la loca trama de esto es mio asi que.. ¡NO PLAGEEN! Gracias:)

No habia sido asesinada vilemente por los Volturi, solo habia sido la pobre victima de la peligrosisima falta de inspiracion cronica:/ asi que ahora ¡Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**..Love Story..**

Se levantó sin ni siquiera saber donde se encontraba en ese momento. Puso un brazo sobre sus ojos pues la luz, demasiado inusual para ella, la cegaba con desconocida intensidad con la que jamás había iluminado en Forks. Metió sus manos entre sus cabello que parecían un enorme nido de pájaros y bostezó sonoramente. Era muy temprano, eso pensaba ella, y tenía aún bastante tiempo para poder dormir y deshacerse de las horribles ojeras que la atormentaban siempre.

Hasta que vio su pequeño reloj de mesa, ese que su madre le había regalado cuando niña, y descubrió que estaba muy equivocada.

Se levantó rápidamente de la cama, arrepintiéndose al segundo siguiente ya que se ganó una buena mareada pero no le importó, ya se le pasaría. Lo que sí no se le pasaría sería todas las torturas por las que Alice y Rosalie, sus supuestas mejores amigas, la harían pasar ese mismo día si llegaba tarde. Se dirigió al baño y tomo una rápida ducha de agua helada pues no tenía tiempo a esperar a que se calentara y salió a su habitación de nuevo envuelta firmemente en una toalla para cambiarse en la primer ropa que se encontró en su desordenado armario. Tomo un pequeño yogurt de fresa del refrigerador y corrió a su nuevo Audi, cortesía de su cariñoso casi esposo Edward, para conducir muy sobre el límite de velocidad para tratar de llegar a tiempo y salvar su vida.

Se estacionó frente a la gran casa blanca rodeada de árboles que antes solía ser como su segunda casa y se preparó mentalmente para lo que ya sabía que se le vendría encima en el mismísimo segundo en el que tocara la elegante puerta de caoba. Practicó su mejor cara de perrito a medio morir aunque sabía que eso sería inútil frente a la furia de Alice y Rose; tembló, no por el aire de Forks que ahora era más cálido de lo normal, y tocó el timbre nerviosa. Después de todo, hoy era el gran día.

– ¡¡Isabella Marie Lilian Swan!! Al fin llegaste, ¡Ya iba a ir por ti para arrastrar tu pequeño trasero por toda la calle! Y no me importa que sea el día de tu boda... ¡¿Por qué te quedas ahí paradota?! ¡¡Camina!! –el torbellino del mal, llamado más comúnmente Alice Brandon, la tomo de la muñeca y la arrastró a la casa que solía ser de Edward y la obligó a sentarse en una silla que estaba colocada frente a miles de espejos en la sala de Esme. No rezongó, sabía que si lo hacía tan solo le iría aún peor, y eso que aún no había visto a la rubia.

Y, tal como si hubiera sido invocada, apareció Rosalie desde la cocina con Esme a unos pasos detrás de ella.

Si bien, ella y su suegra no habían llevado muy bien por un asunto familiar que ahora preferían olvidar, después de muy poco tiempo conviviendo juntas había descubierto que era una de las personas más amables y dulces que podría habar conocido además de una grandiosa madre; al igual que Carlisle que era un gran doctor y una persona generosa y amable y de quien, por supuesto, Edward había sacado toda su galanura. Rosalie hizo sonar fuertemente sus extravagantes tacones turquesa para que le prestara atención de nuevo a ella, y al voltear la descubrió mirándola con ojos entornados que parecían disparar todo tipo de objeto cortante.

Levantó la mirada de nuevo, pues se había sentido demasiado intimidada por ella, y se fijó en que las tres estaban casi listas para _su _boda. Tan solo les faltaba ponerse los vestidos y terminar con el maquillaje mientras que ella parecía recién levantada.

Entonces las tres se acercaron a ella lentamente, cual puma que acecha a su presa, con sonrisas en sus rostro que presagiaban que nada bueno ocurriría. Cerró los ojos resignada a que tendría una de las mañanas más largas de toda su vida y esperó poder recuperar así algo del sueño que le había hecho tanta falta en la noche anterior.

* * *

– Vamos, Eddie. Deja de dar vueltas por todos lados pues dejarás un hoyo en el suelo –dijo Emmett pensando en lo que le podría pasar si algo le ocurría a la casa durante la ausencia de Rose, parecía un niño que temía ser atrapado en una travesura. Patético.

Resopló por la actitud de su primo, aunque él no se hallaba en posición alguna para criticarle. Era el día de su boda y parecía más bien que se preparaba para su divorcio, y más aún ya que Alice no le había dejado ver a Bella pues el novio no debía ver a la novia antes de la boda y ella era la única que le podría calmar en ese momento. Pensó en el pequeño cuello de Alice, que era delgado y muy delicado, y como este podría ser, con un simple accidente, lastimando tan solo un poco. Ahuyentó ese sombrío, pero a la vez tentador, pensamiento de su mente, Jasper le asesinaría en el instante en que tratara de hacerle daño a su ahora prometida.

Escuchó una risa detrás de él, la cual sabía pertenecía a su padre ya que era lo único que hacía; le miro con el ceño fruncido y Carlisle tan solo rió más. Se sentó en la cama agotado y acto seguido su padre hizo lo mismo y pasó su brazo por detrás de sus hombros, parecía entenderle pero esa sonrisa de burla no se le quitaba del rostro.

– Edward –dijo ahora con un tono serio y formal, similar al que solía usar con sus pacientes cuando les diría una mala noticia –, te tengo que decir algo –su voz le daba escalofríos que trataba de disimular lo mejor posible.

– No tomare calmantes –le dijo con voz fría y cortante, eso mismo le había sugerido Jasper cuando creían que no los escuchaba; dejo salir una breve carcajada –. Claro, ríete, es muy gracioso –le dijo bufando y tomando una actitud que parecía más bien de un adolescente y no de un hombre que estaba a punto de casarse.

– No te iba a decir eso, pero ahora que lo mencionas no es una idea nada mala. Te comprendo perfectamente –dijo pausadamente, justo como si de hablarle a un niño se tratase –. Yo también me puse así el día de mi boda con tu madre, no podía estar quieto y sentía como si fuera a vomitar; pero al final todo salió perfectamente –la sonrisa en su rostro revelaba que recordaba ese lejano día, Edward sonrió también.

– Claro, gracias, papá –le dijo agradecido de que, por primera vez en el día, no se estuvieran burlando de él.

* * *

Ya llevaba horas sentada en esa silla y no podía creer que aún no terminaran. Por su culpa llegarían tarde a la iglesia. Movía su pie rítmicamente contra el suelo y trataba de concentrarse en sus respiraciones para no estar pendiente del reloj todo el día, eso la ponía todavía peor. – ¿Ya casi? –preguntó por milésima vez ya demasiado desesperada como para poder soportarlo.

– Tranquilízate, Bells. Y deja de moverte que no queremos que sudes –le ordenó Allie con una voz incluso más aguda de lo normal mientras hacía gestos y movía las manos aplicando el maquillaje en el rostro de Bella, al cual le faltaban solo unos detalles para estar del todo listo y Esme terminaba con su largo cabello caoba que, esperaba, ya no pareciera esa horrible maraña que era en la mañana.

– Listo, Bells, te ves hermosísima –la sonrisa en el rostro de Rosalie la hacía verse como un mismísimo ángel del cielo ya que su cabello adornaba de forma delicada su rostro dándole un toque de inocencia. Voltearon la silla pues durante ese tiempo no habían permitido a la castaña el verse en el espejo, querían que fuera una sorpresa para cuando todo estuviera listo.

– Chicas, ya no hay tiempo para eso. ¡Tenemos que irnos ya! –la voz de Esme era apresurada y tomo a Bella de la muñeca para que la siguiera afuera, donde les esperaba una lujosa limosina negra que Alice había insistido en rentar pues sería el toque perfecto para la boda y que Emmett sería el encargado de conducir.

Todos se pasaron de lo lindo con cada ocurrencia de Emmett y sus chistes de doble sentido con su sello personal, Bella se sujetaba el estomago y luchaba por no llorar. Alice, quien al parecer de un momento a otro tendría un ataque al corazón, saltaba en los cómodos asientos de piel y estaba a punto de terminarse, ella sola, una botella entera de champaña que Esme no le podía quitar por más que lo intentaba. El tener una dama de honor borracha _antes _de la boda no era una idea que estuviera en la mente de Bella y que lograra encajar bien con todo lo demás; sonrió levemente al ver hipar a la de cabellos negros que parecía un duende cubierto por el hermoso vestido igual al de la rubia, las dos parecían sacadas de una revista de modas.

– Vamos, Belly Bells. Es hora de una boda –dijo Emmett abriéndole la puerta y dándole una mano para ayudarle a bajar del auto, ya era bastante difícil para Bella caminar en una superficie lisa sin tacones, ahora agregándole a eso un par de muy altos tacones y un largo vestido blanco era la fórmula para el desastre –. Y no te preocupes si arruinas todo cayéndote o sin decir las palabras que tienes que decir, a nadie le importara que arruines el más importante día de toda tu vida –la sonrisa despreocupada de Emmett que hacía que se le formaran lindos hoyuelos en las mejillas hacía a Bella preguntarse si de verdad estaba del todo bien de la cabeza.

– Claro, Emmett, eres de muchísima ayuda –le dijo imprimiendo el más frío sarcasmo en cada una de sus palabras. No había pensado en nada de eso, hasta justo _ahora _que él lo mencionó.

– Obvio, mi queridísima Belly. Para eso estoy yo aquí; _Emmy Osito Sexy _jamás dejaría que algo le sucediera a las pobrecitas novias tontitas el día de su boda –el apodo que había escogido simplemente no podría haber sido más tonto y Bella comenzó con una ronda interminable de risas y una que otra lágrima que se le había escapado; gracias a Dios el rímel que habían usado era a prueba de agua pues habría estallado la tercera guerra mundial.

Rosalie intentaba decirle a Alice que ya dejara de gritar y quejarse como loca, pero ella tan solo lo hacía aún más, parecía demente. Bella estaba a punto de entrar en un paro cardiaco y Charlie trataba de calmarla diciéndole que todo estaría bien. Parecía una boda de locos.

– Van a salir primero Esme y Carlisle, después iremos Alice y yo, entonces cuentas hasta cinco y nos sigues. ¡Suerte Bells! –le dijo Rose mirándola con ojos soñadores, recordaba cómo había sido su boda con Emmett hacía tan solo algunos meses y lo veía todo tan irreal. Ahora no podía será más feliz de compartir toda una vida a su lado.

La suave melodía se comenzó a escuchar desde dentro de la catedral, Esme y Carlisle se tomaron de las manos y las puertas se abrieron ante ellos. Avanzaron con caminar seguro y rostro radiantes, parecía que pasaban por la alfombre roja. Siguió Alice, que, aunque se encontrara ya pasada de copas, caminaba con inigualable gracia que rompería el corazón de cualquier bailarina, Rosalie movía sus caderas inconscientemente y sonreía tratando de que la emoción en sus ojos no se desbordara en lágrimas. Después, con pasos nerviosos y siguiendo lo mejor que podían el ritmo de la lenta música, Charlie y Bella entraron triunfales. Y, en el justo momento en el que sus ojos se encontraron, todo lo demás dejo de tener algún sentido para ellos.

Edward parecía irradiar luz propia y sus ojos esmeralda decían casi con palabras el amor que profesaba a Bella. Su cabello, tan desordenado como siempre, tenía rastros de gel que intentó, en vano, peinarlo; era imposible domar su rebelde cabello. La sonrisa en su rostro lo hacía lucir como el afortunado ganador y no como el premio que Bella sabía que era, ella tuvo que luchar por seguir caminando lento y no ir corriendo a sus brazos como siempre hacía.

Al fin llegaron al lado de Edward y, con un viejo y simbólico gesto, Charlie colocó la mano de Bella sobre la de Edward con una sonrisa en el rostro que hacía que se le formaran arrugas alrededor de los ojos. Las miradas de ambos estaban entrelazadas y brillaban con gran intensidad, los ojos de Bella desbordaban en lágrimas de felicidad y tomaba la mano de su casi esposo como si dependiera de él para seguir con vida.

– Acepto –dijo Bella con un leve hilo de voz tan quebradizo como el cristal, ya ni siquiera podía ver bien el rostro de Edward.

– Acepto –su voz se oyó clara y triunfal, la sonrisa en su rostro se hizo más grande mientras volteaba lentamente su cuerpo para quedar frente a frente con Isabella.

Se acercó con lentitud apremiante a Bella, ella tan solo cerró los ojos esperando por lo que sabía que pasaría. Sintió su dulce aliento en su rostro y suspiró, y sus labios se juntaron. Bella pasó sus manos por detrás de su cuello y lo acercó más a ella, Edward la sujetó por la cintura con delicadeza y con la otra mano acariciaba su rostro como si lo acunara; y, cuando llegó la hora da acabar con el beso, a lo cual Bella se negaba a hacer, fue Edward quien tuvo que separar un poco la distancia entre sus rostros pues se comenzaban a escuchar los carraspeos de ciertas personas (Emmett) y las risitas de otros (Alice).

Salieron corriendo y riendo a carcajadas, seguidos por una lluvia de arroz que amenazaba con golpearles, al auto que aún les esperaba ahí. Las lágrimas se hicieron aún más presentes en el momento de la despedida.

– ¡Mi pequeña! ¡¡Bella!! –gritaba Renée con lágrimas surcando su rostro, extendía los brazos para abrazar a su hija –. ¡Ven, despídete de tu madre! –le abrazó con cuidado de la cintura seguida por Charlie, quien luchaba por no llorar y le advirtió a Edward con una sonrisa que cuidara muy bien de ella y que aún no estaba listo para ser abuelo. Los recién casados se sonrojaron y rieron incómodos.

– ¡Edward! ¡Bella! ¡¡Vengan par de tortolitos!! –chilló una voz inusualmente aguda a la cual identificaron como la de Alice, la enana se abría paso a codazos entre los que felicitaban a los novios. Llegó y estuvo a punto de estrangular a Bella –. ¡¡Los amo!! ¡¿Es qué no se pensaban despedir de mí?! –les miró con el ceño fruncido pero una sonrisa, además de que no podía seguir con el hilo de sus pensamientos durante mucho tiempo pues la champaña le había afectado bastante.

– Claro que si, enana; solo que entre tantos altos no te ves –sonrió Edward al ver como se enojaba y le sacaba la lengua para después alejarse muy enfurruñada.

– ¡Mi Bells es niña grande! ¡¡Y Eddie también!! –reconocieron a Emmett en ese mismo segundo, Bella estuvo a punto de morir asfixiada entre sus brazos.

– Tranquilízate enorme tonto, no los quieres matar antes de la luna de miel –le regañó Rose y luego se despidió de ellos con una sonrisa.

Se subieron al auto aún entre miles de despedidas y de buenos deseos, con sonrisas en sus rostros; sentían como si todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor era más que un sueño. Edward insertó las llaves y escuchó como comenzaba a ronronear el motor y sonrió. – Hora de irnos, Señora Cullen –dijo a Bella en un tono sensual mientras le tomaba la mano.

– Por supuesto, Señor Cullen, a donde usted quiera ir –la sonrisa en su rostro se ensanchó y, juntos, vieron como el camino se extendía en el horizonte frente a ellos.

* * *

_**¡Que romanticamente romantico!**_ Aaaaaaaaaaww:) Amo las bodas, me ponen sentimental. Enfin, no me likear mucho el capi, pero es que ¡No salia nada de mi linda cabecita! Estaba bloqueda totalmente para escribir algo aqui, ya que quiza suba otro oneshot, pero emo:( Whatever, ¡Adivinen! Este es el ultimo capi:O Tan solo me falta el epilogo y se acaba:( ¡NONONONONONO! No quiero que se acabe, es demasiado triste, llorare... Inhala, eshala, inhala, exhala... Ya, creo que estoy bien:) Solo fue una pequeñisima crisis nerviosa, no worry about it;) Asi que... no se que decir:/ Tan solo quiero dormir y soñar con un mundo mejor (?) Bla, bla, bla. Alucino demasiado ultimamente:) Asi que me boi a mi sicologo personal. sip, Edward:)) (babassss) Hehehe, ¡No puede haber interrumpicones!

**¡¡REVIEW!!** Edward se los ordena, obedescan:D

**missangiecullenb:***


	28. Epilogue

_**Disclaimer: **_Nada de lo que ven aqui me pertenece, todo es de mi escritora preferida, la mejor de todos los tiempos Stephenie Meyer. Solo algunos personajes que aparecen en este capi son de mi propiedad, ademas claro de la loca trama que me invente con miles de cabezasos y uno que otro chocolate:)

¡AAAAHH! Perdonenme, en serio que todos los dias me acordaba que debia de actualizar ¡Pero no me deba tiempo de escribirrr! NO me habian matado, ni secuestrado ni nada, todo era culpa de la tarea y escuela, una excusa muy patetica lo se, pero esa es la mas pura verdad. Asi que les ruego me perdonen y lean este maxi capi que sera ell ultimo de todoss:/

**

* * *

**

**..Love Story..**

Suspira mientras ve como la chica, que antes era una pequeña criaturita que se acurrucaba siempre en sus brazos durante las noches de tormenta, se despide de ese chico que la deja frente a la puerta de su casa y hace ademan de besarla; se consuela con que al menos ella le esquiva y recibe un simple beso en su suave mejilla sonrojada, seguro y ya sabe que se encuentra ahí observando cada uno de sus movimientos como el padre preocupado y sobreprotector que siempre había sido.

– Deja de espiarla –le dice una voz melodiosa justo detrás del sillón donde estaba sentado, maravillándose como con el solo sonido de su voz sentía que su corazón bombeaba sangre por su cuerpo un poco más rápido, una sensación a la que, al parecer, jamás se llegaría a acostumbrar –. Creo que ya es bastante grande como para saber lo que hace, ¿No? –Bella se sienta en uno de los brazos del sofá y entrelaza su mano con la de su marido al tiempo que se escucha como su hija entra por la puerta y se dirige a la sala, donde ellos la esperan.

– Claro, pero es que sigue siendo mi bebé –dice él melancólico pasando una mano por sus cabellos y sonríe recordando el dichoso pasado en el que los niños le daban asco. Todo lo que daría con tal de que eso volviera y no la tuviera que ver crecer.

– ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? Y no quiero nada de mentiras –dijo la menuda chica de rizos cobrizos y ojos chocolate, idénticos a los de su madre, sonriendo mientras imitaba el tono que sus padres solían usar cuando la regañaban. Mueve el pie fingiendo estar impaciente mientras los ve a ambos de manera reprobatoria, siempre era lo mismo cada vez que salía con algún chico; al menos no sucedió lo mismo que la vez que salió con Seth, temblaba con tan solo recordar lo que estuvo a punto de hacerle su padre cuando les descubrió besándose después de su primera cita.

– Nada, Renesmee, si nosotros somos unos santos –dijo Edward mirándola con sus ojos verdes muy abiertos, las ridículas expresiones en los rostros de sus padres la hicieron comenzar a carcajearse como loca, haciendo dudar a sus padres sobre la salud mental de Renesmee.

Ella estuvo a punto de tirarse al suelo de la risa, simplemente no se lograba controlar; paso su dedo meñique por debajo de sus ojos para verificar si su maquillaje no se había corrido a causa de las lágrimas que desbordaban sus ojos. Trató de calmarse y respirar hondo pero el aguantarse la risa solo hacía que esta volviera con una mayor intensidad que antes; después de largos minutos de espera las risas disminuyeron hasta ser tan solo ocasionales risitas que lograba disimular muy fácilmente.

– Oh, sí, claro; en ese caso yo soy el Hada de los Dientes –dijo burlona con las manos en su pequeña cintura.

– Okay, ya, pero no te enojes, Nessie –le respondió Bella usando la frase que Nessie solía usar siempre que la regañaban, arrancando una sonrisa a su rostro con ya apenas algunos rastros de su dulce infancia.

– Ahora, ¡A dormir! –exclamó Edward dándole un beso en la coronilla y abrazándola tiernamente, le dolía demasiado el verla crecer tan rápido.

Renesmee sonrió y corrió con su grácil andar hacia las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación, se puso su cómodo pijama y tomo el libro que había estado devorando los últimos días, suspiro y se acomodo en su cama y comenzó a leer. Se rio de sí misma al pensar que los personajes principales se parecían demasiado a sus padres, debería de dejar de comer ese chocolate que ocultaba entre los cajones de su ropa y que solía comer todos los días; ya le comenzaba a afectar.

Mientras sus padres subían las escaleras con lentitud, sonriéndose afectuosamente y perdiéndose en los ojos del otro; seguían luciendo como ese par de adolescentes enamorados que fueron ya hace algunos años. Se metieron a su enorme cama y Bella se acurruco en el pecho de Edward colocando su cabeza en su hombro, donde parecía encajar perfectamente; ella busco a tientas en la oscuridad sus labios y el, entendiendo al instante la beso con suavidad poniendo sus manos en su cintura para acercarla más a él; suspiro en su boca y Bella enredo sus manos en su cabello. Y se dejaron llevar por su eterno amor, disfrutando de cada segundo que estaban juntos de esa manera...

* * *

– ¡Renesmee Carlie Cullen! No me importa que sea tu cumpleaños, tu tía Alice estará aquí en cualquier y no creo que te guste que se enoje... –justo en ese momento se escucho el timbre de su casa y Bella miro a su hija con ojos divertidos, Nessie en cambio subió como una bala las escaleras para terminar, o más bien comenzar apenas, a alistarse.

– ¡Bells! –chillo esa voz de soprano tan familiar para todos, el delicado rostro de Alice brillaba de la emoción y tenía un pequeña sonrisa en él; detrás de ella aparecieron dos niñas, de unos catorce años, muy parecidas a ella. Una tenía cabello rubio y ondulado con algunas pecas en la nariz y la otra cabello castaño oscuro y lacio, ambas tenían ojos azul eléctrico que lo parecían ver todo –. Ya estás del todo lista, ¿Verdad? –los ojos de Alice se volvieron un tanto amenazadores, pero aun así su vos no perdió ese timbre de diversión, conocía demasiado bien a Isabella como para no sorprenderse por su retraso.

– Ehhh... Bueno, es que Nessie...

– Ya estoy lista, ma –dijo la chica que estaba parada al pie de las escaleras con una sonrisa torcida que la hacía parecerse demasiado a su padre, usaba una delicada falda de colores vibrantes y un simple top blanco con unos tacones no muy altos que habían sido regalo de su tía favorita – Hola, tía Al. Hola, Dolce y Chanel –le dijo a las niñas, que la veían como si fuera una hermosa princesa salida de un cuento de hadas.

– ¡Nessie, feliz cumpleaños! –gritó a todo pulmón dándole un abrazo rompe huesos, luego se fijó en su lindo atuendo –. Al menos a ella si le gusta la moda, ¡Deberías de haberme pedido ayuda con tu peinado, Bella! Al menos ya te había elegido la ropa, porque si no... –tembló con tan solo pensar en lo que se hubiera puesto: unos simples jeans y una camisa cualquiera –. Vayan un rato con Nessie, yo ayudare a su tía con su cabello y maquillaje.

– Sí, mamá –dijeron las mellizas al mismo tiempo, después de felicitarla casi tan eufóricamente como su madre, y dieron saltitos, costumbre heredada de Alice, a donde estaba Renesmee.

– Disfrutas demasiado el torturarme –dijo Bella con voz apesadumbrada caminando un poco jorobada, justo como si la llevaran a condenar; lo cual era lo que sucedería para ella.

– Quizás –respondió Ali con una sonrisa acomodando su cabello puntiagudo, que había sido rizado cuidadosamente, frente al espejo del baño de Bella, donde su "tortura" comenzaría.

* * *

El Volvo andaba con su habitual rapidez por las calles del frío y húmedo Forks, Renesmee se asomaba por la ventana, en un intento de no marearse como la última vez que había ido a visitar a sus abuelos, y escuchaba música con su ipod. Sus padres miraban encantados el paisaje recordando su juventud, esos difíciles pero a la vez hermosos tiempos que pasaron. Una pronunciada curva apareció a la vista y Edward dobló a la derecha por un camino más estrecho y mucho menos concurrido, la espesura del bosque comenzaba a invadir poco a poco el camino pero sin taparlo por completo, todos sonrieron en el mismo instante en que vieron la enorme casa blanca de tres pisos frente a ellos rodeada de un luminoso y bien cuidado prado. Esme y Carlisle estaban sentados en una pequeña hamaca que había sido colgada en el amplio porche y tenían sus cabezas, que ya tenían algunas canas, juntas al igual que sus manos.

– ¡Abue! –gritó Nessie en cuanto su padre terminó de estacionar el carro, salió corriendo justo como cuando era una chiquilla y los visitaba, abrazó a ambos eufórica gritando de la alegría, ellos le devolvieron el abrazo rápidamente y besaron su coronilla.

– ¡Mi niña, felicidades! Nessie, pero mírate ¡Ya eres toda una señorita! –exclamó Esme sujetando sus hombros con cuidado y viendo a su nieta, las lágrimas que querían salir siempre que le visitaban querían hacerse presentes de nuevo. La abrazó una vez más y rió un poco.

Saludaron después a Edward e Isabella que veían el reencuentro con ojos cariñosos, todos entraron a la impecable casa que estaba decorada con el exquisito gusto de Esme, que solía ser decoradora de interiores, y se sentaron en la sala para platicar muy amenamente, Carlisle sonreía al ver como el amor entre su hijo y Bella seguía tan presente como la primera vez que los vio juntos.

– ¡Yo voy! –gritó la quinceañera al escuchar el timbre y se oyeron sus apresurados pasos dirigiéndose a la entrada de la casa. Alcanzaron a oír amenos gritos de alegría y de sorpresa, todos entremezclados con carcajadas y varias felicitaciones por parte de los recién llegados–. ¡No, no! ¡Bájame! –chilló ella con la voz más aguda, y justo cuando sus padres llegaron ahí encontraron a David, el mayor de los hijos de Emmett y Rosalie y que compartía un increíble parecido con su padre, cargando a Renesmee como si fuera un saco de papas más ligero que una pluma; se parecía demasiado a Emmett –. ¡Te matare!

Detrás de Rose estaba una niña de largos cabellos dorados y expresivos ojos verdes que miraba la escena divertida, y que en el segundo en que vio a sus abuelos salió corriendo hacía ellos. – Ya quisiera yo que me saludaras así cuando llego, Lilian –bufó Emmett haciendo el herido y recibiendo de inmediato un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla por parte de su esposa.

– ¿Dónde estará Alice? –preguntó Edward extrañado de que no hubieran llegado ella y Jasper aún, normalmente eran siempre los primeros.

– ¡Ya llegó por quien lloraban! –gritó una aguda, quizá demasiado, voz femenina. Alice se quitó los lentes de sol de diseñador que traía y sus hijas hicieron lo mismo con los de ellas, de lo que todos se rieron. Jasper venía un poco más atrás riéndose entre dientes y luego se adelantó unos pasos y le dio un tierno beso a la mejilla de Alice, la cual se coloreó de un rosa pálido.

– Aún no entiendo como hace eso –susurró Bella a Edward, quien se rió por lo bajo.

– ¿Llegó Justin Bieber? –exclamó Renesmee, quien al fin había sido devuelta al suelo, con voz y rostro ilusionado, tratando de hacer enojar a su tía, lo cual si estaba sucediendo.

Alice lanzó una mirada envenenada a su ahijada y bufó indignada. – No, mejor, llegamos nosotros, pero si no nos quieres entonces creo que podrías vivir sin tu regalo de cumpleaños... –dijo fingiendo pena y colocando su mano sobre el corazón, como si de verdad le doliera mucho el decirlo, Chanel asintió y al ver que Dolce no lo hacía pisó a su pecosa hermana con sus zapatos de tacón, ganándose un buen zape del que todos se rieron, siempre había sido de los más divertido ver como se peleaban las mellizas.

– Bueno, como estaba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieran –miró a sus hijas mal pero con su sonrisa que jamás se borraba –. Quizás no te interese cual será el regalo que te dará tu queridísima nina así que... –se fue a sentar al sillón y fingió tomar una revista y leerla, pero en realidad tan solo esperaba a que se acercara a ella a pedirle perdón, justo como siempre lo solía hacer Bella.

– No, tía, claro que quiero saber. Por favor, por favor, por favor... –comenzó a utilizar la misma técnica que le enseñó hace algunos años y no se pudo resistir, se volteo emocionada y la tomo de las manos.

– Primero debes de prometerme que no te desmayaras ni te dará un ataque al corazón –Renesmee asintió, atenta a todo lo que le dijera –. Bueno, como tengo algunos contactos y estos me debían unos favores... –dejó pasar unos momentos para agregarle suspenso, Nessie luchaba por no morderse las uñas –. ¡Te he conseguido boletos para el concierto de Justin Bieber y entradas backstage! –chilló emocionada, segura de que recibiría mil abrazos como agradecimiento.

Pero extrañamente Renesmee no se había movido.

– ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Dolce, que la miraba curiosa, todos sabían que estaba enamorada de ese chico.

– ¡Aaaaaahhh! –chilló con toda su fuerza estando a punto de perforar los tímpanos de todos los presentes –. ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! –daba saltos por todos lados y bailaba como loca, abrazó a Alice con todas sus fuerzas, ella incluso se puso a saltar con ella; sabía que había escogido el mejor regalo –. ¡Te amo! ¡Veré a Justin Bieber! –no cabía en sí de la emoción, parecía que explotaría en cualquier momento. Tomo el teléfono y llamó a sus amigas para contarles la noticia, quienes se pusieron a gritar tanto como ella y a charlar por horas y horas.

David bufó, tenía una familia de locos. – Creo que he quedado sordo –dijo con una sonrisa que resaltaba los hoyuelos de sus mejillas.

– Bueno, David, ¿Donde está Giselle? –le dijo Carlisle curioso, jamás se separaba de su novia y se le hacía demasiado extraño que no estuviera por ninguna parte.

– Ya llegara, es que tuvo que ir a una práctica de las porristas, o algo así –respondió restándole importancia al asunto. Entonces tocaron el timbre, y David botó del sillón para abrir la puerta a, creía él, su novia.

– Hola a todos –dijo una chica de piel morena y lacio cabello café que le llegaba a la cintura, sus ojos verde claro, su blanca sonrisa era algo tímida. David le tomo la mano y la llevó al lugar que ocupaba anteriormente él para que se sentara a su lado. El traje de porrista blanco con dorado que usaba dejaba ver su bien trabajada figura.

Se pusieron a charlar un poco, Giselle enrojecía ante las bromas de Emmett, a quien le gustaba llamarle su suegrito, y reían ante las ocurrencias que podían llegar a tener todos en esa familia. Jasper estuvo a punto de ponerse a trabajar con Alice por una crisis nerviosa que tuvo de pronto, ya que era un eminente psicólogo, y todos se asustaron por los alaridos que ella pegaba de pronto.

– ¡Cayeron! –chilló Alice levantándose de un salto del sillón donde se encontraba tirada "alucinando". Las caras de shock que todos tenían en la sala la hicieron lamentarse de no traer una cámara consigo en su enorme bolso. Sonrió como siempre solía hacer para que nadie le castigara cuando era niña y se sentó al lado de Jasper, quien tenía una cara igual de atónita que los demás, le había creído cada uno de los gestos que había hecho.

Esme y Carlisle miraron a Alice con una sonrisa mientras Bella y Rosalie reían histéricas ante sus ocurrencias, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, ella seguiría siendo la misma loca de siempre, y no harían nada por cambiarlo.

* * *

Las gemelas, que estaban en el piso de arriba mirando algunas revistas y hablando por sus celulares, se sentaban tranquilamente, algo que su madre jamás ha sido capaz de hacer, ya que habían heredado algo de la tranquilidad de Jasper también. Dolce prendió la televisión pues ya se sabía todas las revistas de memoria y no le apetecía hacer lo mismo durante horas así que comenzó a cambiar de canales para ver si había algo interesante para ver.

– ¡Déjalo ahí! –gritó Chanel que acababa de colgar con su mejor amiga, y miraba la pantalla como poseída. En el televisor aparecían un par de chicos, uno de ellos usando unas gafas algo anticuadas y en forma circular con una cicatriz en la frente, y el otro un pelirrojo de aspecto desgarbado y andar torpe; ambas sonrieron y se acomodaron para disfrutar de una de sus sagas favoritas.

– ¡No, Harry! –chillaron al mismo tiempo, como acostumbraban a hacer, al ver que Harry, de quien ambas estaban enamoradas, estaba a punto de besar a Cho, a quien consideraban era una maldita pues tan solo estaba con él porque Cedric había muerto. Se sabían los libros y las películas de memoria y aún así no se cansaban de verlas una y otra vez, la primera vez que vieron esa misma escena estuvieron a punto de volar a donde fuera que viviera esa chica y asesinarla con sus propias manos. Y lo hubieran hecho si no fuera porque su padre las descubrió mientras hablaban con la luz apagada y una linterna cuando se suponía debían de dormir.

– Por Dios, ya se deben de saber todos los diálogos –dijo una voz dulce con un tono algo fastidioso que identificaron rápidamente como a Lilian, quien estaba harta de que todas se la pasaran babeando por chicos que lo más probable era que jamás conocerían y ya no jugaran con ella nunca.

– ¡Shhh! –sisearon al mismo tiempo de nuevo sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla hasta que los comerciales comenzaron –. Eso lo dices solo porque eres pequeña, pero ya verás cuando crezcas –le dijo Chanel presumiendo y retorciendo uno de los mechones de su largo cabello negro entre sus dedos, los ojos de Lily se llenaron de lágrimas.

Unos pequeños sollozos se comenzaron a escuchar y apretó con más fuerza su oso de peluche contra su pecho.

– ¡Ves! Ya la has hecho llorar –le recriminó Dolce mirandola mal y abrazando a la pequeña rubia, quien después le sacó la lengua a la pelinegra sin que su consoladora se diera cuenta.

– ¡Hey! Pero me acaba de sacar la lengua, tan solo esta fingiendo...

– ¡No es cierto! –la voz de Lily salió quebradiza como el cristal y se aferró a la ligera chaqueta que usaba su prima.

– Ya, ya, ya. No llores Lily, no pasa nada –le decía con voz empalagosa. Vio que su hermana estaba a punto de abrir la boca de nuevo, pero la detuvo –. Ya lo sé –gesticuló con sus labios sin emitir sonido, la pequeña ya le había jugado esa misma jugarreta antes pero no había caso en involucrar también a los adultos –. Ahora ve a jugar y no le hagas caso a esa amargada –le dijo un beso en la mejilla y le guiñó el ojo, luego salió corriendo a el pequeño cuarto donde había miles de juguetes y se contentó, o al menos por ahora.

* * *

Después de despedirse por milésima vez en el día y prometer que les visitarían más seguido, arrancaron en el elegante Volvo que se perdió por la carretera con asombrosa velocidad para volver a su hogar después de un agitado día con la familia; Renesmee sonrió mirando, de nuevo, los tickets que Alice le había dado, los cuales eran dos, uno para Nessie claro y el otro para Alice ya que no se lo perdería por nada porque estaba incluso peor que ella.

El viaje pasó incluso más rápido que el de ida pues Nessie se durmió y Edward aceleró incluso más de lo que acostumbraba pues estaba ya anocheciendo y no querían llegar de oscuras. La casa, no muy grande pero no muy chica, estaba con algunas luces encendidas pero sin movimiento alguno, bajaron apresurados pues comenzaba a llover y se fueron a sus habitaciones para descansar de un abrumador día en familia, algo que podría llegar a ser incluso peligroso considerando como era la de ellos.

– Buenas noches, papá –le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla ya en sus pijamas, que consistían en un pequeño short rosa con gris y una camisa de tirantes blanca; hizo lo mismo con Bella y fue directo a la cama para seguir con su novela ya que se había quedado en la parte más emocionante; tomo también el teléfono lila que le había regalado su tía Rose en su cumpleaños pasado para hablar con Giselle, que era también una de sus mejores amigas, pues quería que ella también fuera al concierto.

– ¿No vendrás a la cama? –dijo confundida Bella viendo como su marido, que estaba parado aparentemente haciendo nada, miraba a Renesmee cuando ya se hallaba dormida parado bajo el marco de la puerta; le abrazó por la espalda y le dio un beso en la mandíbula y en la mejilla, luego apoyó su mejilla en el hombro de Edward.

Edward acunó el rostro de su esposa con una de sus manos y lo volteó un poco para poder darle un casto beso en los labios, le tomo la mano y miró en sus profundos ojos chocolate en los que siempre se perdía; tomo su rostro entre sus fuertes manos y lo acercó a él con una necesidad apremiante a la que no se pudo resistir pues le tomo por sorpresa aunque claro que no se hubiera negado. Le llevo a su habitación y, sabrá Dios como, se las arregló para cerrar la puerta tras de ellos sin dejar de besarla; recorrió toda la extensión de su cuello con sus labios y de un momento a otro se hallaban acostados sobre la mullida cama.

El fuego que crecía dentro de Bella era tan familiar como la primera vez pero aún así no la dejaba de sorprender por su intensidad.

Ninguno tenía prisa, las prendas comenzaron a desaparecer con una lentitud única. Era simplemente asombroso como sus cuerpos encajaban como si fueran hechos con el mismo molde que había sido dividido en dos partes destinadas a estar juntas desde siempre; ambos sentían una sensación indescriptible cada vez que el otro le acariciaba, ¿Es que podría alguna vez existir algo mejor?

– Te amo –susurró Edward con voz sensual a su oído, la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro se notaba en su voz.

– Y yo a ti –le dijo Bella juntando sus labios de nuevo.

* * *

_**¡Se ha acabado!** _Snif, que tristeza, de verdad que no me quiero despedir de este fic pero todo lo bueno tiene que, lamentablemente, tener un fin. Y la verdad que me costo a horrores escribir ese mentado final ¡No salia nada de mi cabezota! Ademas de que no estoy del todo convencida pero sentia como que iba a explotar pues e estado algo presionada con mis calificaciones las tareas y la escuela, aun no entiendo por que inventaron todas esas cosas que nos torturan. Bueno, ahora si es definitivo, ya no habra mas actualizaciones aqui... ¡Waaa! Llorare amargamente, es que siento como si fuera parte de mi vida, ya no dire "¡Ah! Tengo que actualizar Love Story" Por que ya se acabo! Okay, estoy al borde de un colapso nervioso asi que mejor dejo de escribir i me boi a dormir como me dice mi mamita:) Por cierto, estoy trabajando en Possibility y haciendo una continuacion para Haunted House, por si a alguien le interesa^.^

**¡REVIEW!** como regalito de despedida al fic, pliss:( Edward lo recompenzara... ¡Y no sean morbosas!

**missangiecullenb:***


End file.
